Pranks and Other Awesomeness
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: Re- Try of the last one! Kingdom Hearts, Invader Zim, Maximum Ride, and InuYasha fans will enjoy. Rated T just in case...
1. The Rules

Wizard (Me!): Welcome, everyone, to a new quiz show- PRANKS AND OTHER AWESOMENESS! I'm your host, Wizard- also known as Alyx, Katy, Kay, and many other less desirable, degrading five to seven letter names that would make this story more unsuitable for young children! :)

*crickets*

Wizard: Oh yeah, maybe I should introduce the guests. We have, from the amazing video game Kingdom Hearts… Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames!

*Axel walks out from behind the curtain, the remix of the song Simple and Clean playing, and goes and plants himself on a black couch*

Wizard: Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne!

*Demyx comes out, sitar in hand, and waves at the crowd, then goes over to the couch as well*

Wizard: Zexion, the… emo silence whatever…

*Zexion walks out, goes to the couch, and glares at Wizard*

Zexion: I'm not Emo! And that isn't my name, it's-

Wizard: And finally, Xigbar- the One Eyed Pervert!

*Xigbar walks out and sits*

Xigbar: That's not my name either, it's really-

Wizard: Next, from the amazing cartoon known as Invader Zim, we have Zim!

*Zim marches out as the theme song plays, then goes and sits on one of four black reclining chairs*

Wizard: And of course, GIR as well.

*GIR runs out, eating a Taquito*

Wizard: And we have Dib Membrane!

*Dib walks out and takes a seat on one side of Zim*

Wizard: And finally from this show, we have-

*lights darken as Tak's theme plays, Tak appears suddenly*

Wizard: Um, yeah. Tak.

*Tak sits on the other side of Zim*

Wizard: Now, our next guest is from the book Maximum Ride! It's the sexy bird boy known as Fang!

*Fang flies into the room, circles in the air a few times, then lands in a beanbag chair*

Wizard: And our final guest, who will only be here if pranks are done towards him, is the ADORABLE Dog Demon, InuYasha! :)

*InuYasha walks out, pouting*

InuYasha: Do I really have to do this?

Wizard: Yes, yes you do. *Rubs his puppy ears*

InuYasha: -_-* *sits on the floor*

Wizard: Quick rules on this show. Everyone, pull out the envelopes hidden strategically on you!

Axel: … you mean the ones taped to our foreheads?

Me: SILENCE! Now, read them in order of number.

Axel: Rule one, no excessive swearing. Swearing will always be edited, but I don't want to spend more time hacking the entries to bits than actually writing.

Zexion: Rule two- No inappropriate stuff. We would like to keep the show at Rated T. Kissing dares/ pranks are fine. Making out… Not so much. I think the other things on this matter go without saying.

Demyx: … I can't read…

Wizard: Oh for heavens sakes Dem Dem! *takes the envelope* Who doesn't have something to read?

Fang: *raises his hand and takes it* Rule three, daring and pranks relating to other shows/books, unless told otherwise an episode in advance, are prohibited. So unless Wizard tells us that Harry Potter pranks will be allowed in the next chapter, no dares like: "I dare Zim and Dib to go fill Snape's room with shampoo" or "I dare Demyx to eat an every- flavored bean."

Zim: Rule four, no… *looks at Wizard* Thank you for this rule Wizard. Rule four, NO YAOI OR YURI! AT ALL! Wizard does not find such pairings amusing, and so any entries relating to AkuRoku, ZADR, XigDem, GAZR, RAPR, PALNR, Zemyx, and anything similar.

Xigbar: The exception to the Anti- Yaoi rule is that the Pairings MarVex and MarLar from Kingdom Hearts are undefined… either one could be banned due to the fact no one can really tell what gender Marluxia is. So as far as we know, go ahead and pair Marluxia with either Vexen or Larxene. Wizard won't mind.

Dib: No hate comments or offensive material. So no comments of "U is Anti- Yaoi so u hates gay peoples" or "U is stooopid cuz U hates Justin Beiber and I hates uuuuuuuuuuu cuz u killed him cuz he is mah soul mate 4 life and 4eva!" *tries not to throw up* And this brings it back to swearing- no "You M***** F*****g B**** why u hates Beiber?" or anything of the sort.

Tak: Violence is recommended, but not too much gore. We do want many ages to read this.

GIR: *points at Dib* Whyyyyyyyy is his head so big? Why is his head soooooooooo biiiiiiiiiiig?"

Wizard: *sighs and takes GIR's envelope and hands it to InuYasha* Please tell me you can read.

InuYasha: … um…

Wizard: Oh come on. *takes it back and reads it* Finally, this story will be featured on both and . Due to this fact, please leave a nickname for yourself in your entries(Example- 'Kitten Ears', 'Blez', or 'Carly'). And please submit all ideas via comment or review- depending which website you are veiwing this on. Enjoy! And see you next episode! I can't wait for your reviews!


	2. A funny beginning

Wizard: Welcome back, everyone, to Pranks and Other Awesomeness! I have someone to introduce, his name is Kenji and he is my dear friend, who will be helping with this show! Joining him is a Moogle/SIR bot named MOE! These are my Co Hosts!

Kenji and MOE: *bow*

Wizard: Okay, lets start! Our first guests are… Zoe and Slayer!

*A girl with black hair, red highlights, and dark, dark red eyes busts through the door. She is wearing a striped black and white hoodie that looks similar to Nny's shirt, black jeans, and red converse*

Zoe: *Looks back at door* Hmmm...Uh, I'll pay for that. ZOE HAS ENTERED THE ROOM! THE AUDIENCE SHOULD BE CLAPPING!

*Dead silence*

Demyx: *claps hesitantly*

*A Irken/Vortian Hybrid walks out. She has black bracelets on each appendage and her tail. She is wearing a dress-like, black shirt with long sleeves with coat tails, and red pants. She also has those horn things like Lord-Nar's*

Slayer: *Glares at Purple* I IS SLAYER! I AM ZEH LEADER TO THE ALLY OF THE

RESISTY! *Shoots Purple in the head*

Wizard: 0_0

Zim and Tak: MY TALLEST!

Dib: Uh… when did he get here?

Wizard: Shut up, Dib. This is my show, anyone could appear.

*Minstrels walk in front of the stage*

Lead Minstrel: *sings* Bravely bold Sir Robin, brought forth from Camelot. He was not afraid to die- O BRAVE SIR ROBIN! He was not at all afraid to be killed in nasty ways! Brave, Brave, Brave, Brave Sir Robin! He was not in the least bit scared to-

Wizard: *shoots him* See, what did I tell you?

Everyone: …

Wizard: What?

Kenji: Uh… Wizard… You should not have a gun… After LAST TIME…

Wizard: lol. Anyway, lets go on, huh? Why did Slayer kill Purple? : (

Zoe: lol Slayer. She's tired of Purple's comments XD LET THE DARES BEGIN! Oh, and I'm sorry, but I don't know what Kingdom Hearts is. All I know is that it's a game.

Slayer: *Shrugs* Ya.

Axel: :o Aw…

Demyx: Just a game? My life is a game?

Axel: Oh no, kid, don't-

Demyx: MY LIFE IS A LIIIIIIIIIE! *sobs*

Xigbar: Good going, Zoe. Dem- Dem, its okay bud. There, there…

Zexion: … You are creepy, Xig.

Xigbar: Shut up.

Zoe: I dare… uh... Dib to...

Slayer: *Puts her finger on Zoe's lip* Hold that thought...YO COMPUTER! WHERE DA

HECK YOU AT?

Computer: What?

Wizard: Woah… Zim's computer? How the-

Zoe: COMPUTER! TELL DIB THAT YOU LOVE HIM AND THAT... uh... YOU'RE SMARTER THAN HIM! Or... something.

Computer: … Uh… Okay… Um… Dib, you are quite… Uh… superior in intellect than I am.

Zim: What? No! COMPUTER! DON'T-

Dib: YES! *triumphant pose*

Wizard: LOL!

Slayer: *sees Zim* Can I go glomp the green twit? :3

Zim: Eh? NO! NEVER! NO ONE SHALL GLOMP THE AMAZING ZIM-

Zoe: Ok X3

Zim: Nooooooooooooooo!…

Slayer: *Glomps Zim*

Wizard: MY TURN! *glomps Dib*

GIR: WOOOOHOOO! *glomps the Rubber Piggy*

Zoe: OK! I DARE DIB AND ZIM TO GO INTO THE PINAPPLE UNDER THE SEA AND KICK SPONGEBOB'S YELLOW **! Oh, here's some glue Zimmeh :3 *Throws him some*

Zim: *gets up and catches the glue* Hmm… Hmm? Who is this… Sponge Bob?

Dib: *pries Wizard off* He's a stupid cartoon character.

Zim: *evil laugh* Yes… Yes, I shall destroy him… That should be NEAT!

Wizard: *re glomps Zim* SQUEEEE!

Zim: Hey! Get off of me!

Wizard: Lol! Anyway, I like this prank… : ) Hurry up and pour the glue on yourself, Zim!

Slayer: Ya… cover yourself with a white substance, then go brag to Sponge Bob XD

Everyone: …

Demyx: I don't get it-

Fang: You don't want to, Dem- Dem.

Zoe: Slayer, you dirty minded freak XD Well, here's your scuba gear *Hands it to them then pushes them into the ocean*

Axel: Where did the ocean come from?

Wizard: Shush, Porcupine.

Slayer: *Tear drop* Be brave… my love...

Dib: … Who is she talking too?

Zim: … Not sure…

Zoe: *Slaps Slayer* That was corny.

Slayer: Whatever.

*TEN MINUTES LATER*

Zim: *resurfaces with a burnt tie* This is all that is left of the Sponge Bob. VICTORY! VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Dib: *resurfaces* Zim, I blew him up, not you.

Zim: LIES!

Wizard: *sighs and helps the boys out*

Zoe: ...I wonder if Ms. Bitters can be here? I have an odd dare for her XD

Wizard: Yeah, she can be here. *snaps fingers and Kefka appears* GAH! Wrong one! *snaps again and Ms. Bitters appears* There we go.

Slayer: I dare Ms. Bitters to go up to any random Kingdom Hearts character and

teach them about doom XD

Ms Bitters: ?

Wizard: Go now and bug Manse-

Axel: *coughs*

Wizard: er… Xemnas.

*Xemnas appears*

Xemnas: What in the name of Kingdom Hearts am I doing- *sees Ms. Bitters and immediately falls in love*

Ms. Bitters: *falls in love too*

Wizard: That was… unexpected… Well, they are a lot alike…

Kenji: XD wow…

Zoe: GANDOLF! *He appears out of nowhere*

Gandolf: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Zoe: *Is already behind him* *Scoffs* Idiot XD

Wizard: That was random, yet funny. *Snaps fingers and Gandolf leaves*

Slayer: I dare Tak to die. *Throws a grenade at her and Tak explodes*

Wizard: NOOOOOOO!

Zim: Nooooooooooooooo!

Kenji: Nooooooooooo!

GIR: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! :D

Zoe: XD wow.

Slayer: Well...we better go *Her and Zoe head for the exit*

Gandolf: *Is all of a sudden in front of them* YOU SHALL NOT-

Zoe: *Punches him in the face* I SHALL PASS! LIKE IT OR NOT DIM-WIT!

*We exit the stage LIKE A BOSS*

*Applause*

Wizard: Our next guests are the lovely Meghan and the equally lovely, Blez!

*stage hand comes out and whispers to Wizard, then leaves*

Wizard: Oh yeah, and Arianna.

Meghan: Erm... I'll just do like I normally do, and hope I don't get yelled at. Ehehehh...

Blez: ...

Arianna: ...

Wizard: Aw I won't yell at you!

Meghan:...so yeah. These are two of my OC's. I review dare show whatevers with them all the time. In dare show things, Blez is a complete and total Dib fangirl. So yeah.

Wizard: Yay! Blez, we shall be friends!

Blez:*latches onto Dib* X3

Wizard: *does the same*

Dib: !

Arianna:*facepalm*

Meghan: And Arianna is Dib's daughter for a story I haven't planned out yet.

YAYYY! XD

Arianna:*rolls eyes* I hate you.

Meghan: And I love you. *hugs* Even though you have a big head.

Arianna: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG.

Meghan: XD Keep telling yourself that.

Wizard: It's not as big as your Dad's, hun.

Dib: … I have a… daughter?

Wizard: Well this is gonna get confusing… *hides Oc's Day and Kib in a closet*

Dib: 0_0

Blez: La la la la la LAALA ALA LA LA~!

Meghan: O_o...uh, yeah...anyway, LET US DARE.

Wizard: Yay! : )

Arianna: Okay, Zim is thrown into a shark pit.

Zim: What?

Wizard: Tak, a little help here…

Tak: *reappears and helps push Zim into the Shark pit*

Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHH IT BUUUUUUUURNS! NOOOOO NOT THE SHARKS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Wizard: XD sweet.

Meghan:...o.o...HIYA, AXEL~! I like mustard. *squirts Axel with mustard* MUSTARD~!

Axel: Noooo! My hair! TT_TT

Demyx: I like mustard too! *sprays it at Axel as well*

Axel: _ WHY?

Arianna:...*sigh, takes away mustard bottle*

Meghan:*cries*

Demyx: Aw… don't cry… have my mustard! *gives Meghan the mustard*

Arianna: Okay...Dib, you're neglectful. EAT YOUR OWN SHOE.

Dib: *looks at shoe* But I don't want to eat the shoe.

Wizard: EAT IT.

Dib: *nods and takes a bite*

Meghan:...XD Shoe. I LIKE BAZOOKAS~!

Wizard: Me too… *pulls giant Bazooka out from backstage*

Arianna: I swear, if you shoot any-OH MY GOSH, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

Meghan:...I found et. X3

Wizard: I helped. She can have it- I have 10 more.

Arianna: NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT. I DON'T FEEL LIKE DYING TODAY. *throws

bazooka out a random open window*

Wizard: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BAZOOKA!

*Down under the studio, a random guy is walking by and gets smashed by the bazooka*

Wizard: lol

Everyone: 0_0

Meghan:...MUSTARD! And now I must go hug Mortin.

Blez: Hey, where'd Dib go?

Meghan:...he's dead. Dib is dead.

Blez: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*dies*

Zim: VICTORY!

Meghan:...don't worry, she'll come back to life. She can't die until-*GIANT

EXPLOSION*

Blez: I'M ALIVE!

Meghan: See? XD Too bad Dib can't do that. *laughs at Blez*

Blez:...*mopes in emo corner*

Wizard: *joins her*

Meghan: XD Arianna, wanna kill Dib again for the laughs?

Arianna: Of course! *stabs him, laughing*

Wizard: TT_TT

Meghan: I SUPPORT THE THREE S's!

Arianna:...what?

Meghan: Stupid, sadistic, and suicidal. IT'S A SONG.

Arianna:...I'm afraid to know what kind of music you listen to.

Meghan:*pulls out machete* You should be..

Wizard: This should be good…

Arianna: o.o...

*Jaws theme as Meghan gets closer with the Machete…*

Meghan: OMFG, HI INUYASHA! *squees, explodes*

Arianna: Hahaha, she's dead.

Meghan:*regenerates*

Arianna:...and now she's not. *sigh* Well, I'm leaving.

Wizard: Nooooooo!

Meghan: Okay, before I do too, Blez and Dib, KISSS.

Dib: *pales* Uhm… I'm taken, sorry Blez.

Meghan: Then Wizard needs to bring

Kay here, and they kiss tooz!

Dib: *shrugs*

Wizard: *snaps and Kay appears*

Dib: *wraps his arms around Kay and kisses her*

Wizard: Aww!

Zim: *is retching*

Wizard: Go back in the Shark Pit! *pushes him in*

Meghan: Then Tak eat a whole bottle of mustard, and then someone make Zim kill the Tallest. Both of them. Now, BYEZ~!

Wizard: Bye Meghan!

Tak: *eyes the mustard* Ew… No thanks…

Wizard: Zim is indisposed, so I will! *beheads the tallest Maniaclly laughing as she does so!*

Everyone: 0_0

Wizard: Anything else, Kenji?

Kenji: Yeah, first, someone get Sora's hair wet so it has no hair products in it.

Wizard: *dunks water on Sora, the hair stays up* WTFrick? 0_0

Sora: It's natural.

Wizard: … DIE SORA! *beheads Sora*

Everyone: …

Kenji: Uh… anyway, I dare Zim to kiss Tak…

Zim: !

Tak: !

Zim: NEVER! I WILL NOT KISS TAK!

Tak: … *goes to Zim and kisses him*

Zim: ! … *blushes*

Wizard: Aw!

Kenji: GIR! STOMP ON YOUR PIGGY!

GIR: *weeps*

Wizard: Don't cry GIR! *hugs him* You don't have to, okay?

GIR: T- Thank you nice lady… I… I love you… *sniff*

Wizard: ^_^

Kenji: Dib! Say Zim is a normal Human!

Dib: *explodes*

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kenji: … Oooookay… MOE!

MOE: *salutes* Yes sir?

Kenji: Be normal.

MOE: *explodes*

Wizard: Uh… Kenji? That's two explosions now…

Kenji: Lol… Zim, hug a human!

Zim: *is busy still kissing Tak*

Wizard: … *pulls them apart and hugs Zim*

Zim: Hey! PUT ME DOWN!

Wizard: *puts him down and GLOMPS InuYasha*

InuYasha: -_-*

Wizard: Anyway, time to go! Please request again soon! And next episode you can request any pranks on Avatar Last Airbender, Digimon, or Death Note.

Dib: No… Please say you didn't-

Wizard: *hides a Death Note behind her back* Lets just say I have extra persuasion to get you guys to do stuff. : )

Dib: 0_0 We are screwed…

Wizard: lol… BYE!


	3. Glomps and Destruction

Wizard: Out of utter boredom… and the fact only two people will tell me what to do… *glares at teh readers who didn't respond… or if they did I forgot/didn't get it* I am doing another episode!

Axel: Wasn't there one from Zoey…?

Wizard: … something Digimon related I think… I don't remember. DANG! Zoey, when you read this, plzplzplz re-tell me!

Axel: XD fail

Wizard: You are a fail. Well before we begin, let me do something to bug a friend… : ) This was discussed in Biology… AXEL! HAND ME A PAOPU FRUIT! *Takes the star shaped fruit* This is a fruit that if two people share it, their destinies will be bound forever. I summon my OC, Kaida.

*A teenaged Kitsune falls on top of InuYasha, giggling*

Kaida: I GOT KITTEN EARS!

Wizard: lol

InuYasha: Get. Off. NOW!

Kaida: Nope! *unwraps a candy bar*

Wizard: Kaida! You like Sesshomaru, right?

Kaida: *goes love dazed* Yes… Yes I do…

Wizard: Give this to him and share it. I have explained to you already what it does.

Kaida: YAY! *runs off with the fruit*

-Somewhere in Feudal Japan…-

Lord Sesshomaru: What- Kaida, you little FanGirl. What are you doing here?

Kaida: *drools*

Lord Sessy: Did Alyse send you?

Kaida: *drools and shakes head*

Lord Sexy: Um… you are drooling, Kaida…

Kaida: *stops drooling* Can I… C- Can I…

SexySessy: Yes, little one?

Kaida: *faints*

Lord Sexy-shomaru: Hmm… what an odd fruit she was carrying. I'll show Alyse. Maybe she knows what it is. *leaves*

-Back at the studio-

InuYasha: That stupid Kitsune. How could anyone faint because of my broth- um, Wizard?

Wizard: *is unconscious*

Kenji: *takes the dare list* Oooookay, lets see, the first guest is… Oh dear, not again…

Zoe: *Crashes through the window* I BETTER HEAR CLAPPING PEEPS!

Kenji: *facepalm* Now we have to fix that too…

Slayer: *Drops down from her ship* HI! XD Oh, and Blez, One said hi :3 Host person, tell Blez that when they come, ok? One wants a rematch...she'll know what we mean.

Kenji: She is… passed out on the floor… but I will let her know when she comes to.

Zoe: YESH! XD

Slayer: What are you 'YESH'-ing about?

Zoe: That I just stole this grenade from you and i'm about to throw it at Dib the sparkly vampire. *Throws and Dib explodes*

Wizard: *had just come to* Nooooooooooo! *dies*

Slayer: Wait...Why is he a vampire?

Zoe: DUH! EDWARD IS HIS LONG LOST BROTHER! LOOK IN HIS FAMILY TREE!

Anywho...dares and what not!

Kenji: Yay! : )

Slayer: Hey Tallest, hold this bomb ok? *Lights it and gives it to them*

Tallest Purple: … I don't like it.

Tallest Red: Neither do I. *chucks it at Zim*

Zim: Eh? AAAA! GIR! GET RID OF IT! NOW!

GIR: Okey-dokey! *kicks it to Tak*

Tak: ! *throws it at the newly returned Dib*

Dib: What the-! *explodes*

Wizard: Noooooooooo! *dies again*

Zoe: XD EXPLOSIONS ARE EPIC!

Axel: Woohoo! We should be friends! I can control fire- we could blow up anything!

Xigbar: And I'm a good prankster and a great marksman when it comes to guns! Lets all three of us go destroy stuff, huh?

Kenji: … No.

Wizard: … Yes. : )

Kenji: Oh dear… *facepalm*

Slayer: I know :3 Zim, I want you and uh...who ever Demyx is to..uh...go and battle that 50 ft rabid beaver and your only weapons are this tooth pick and Santa Clause...NOW GO!

Demyx: … but I don't wanna fight a giant beaver…

Wizard: Sorry, kid. Bye! *snaps and Zim and Demyx disappear*

Zoe: Slayer, let's bring Computer back here!

Slayer: I know, we don't see him on these things, so here's another dare for Computer.

Computer: I feel useful for once.

Zoe: Computer, for 1 hour, you get to tell Zim every single little and/or big complaint you have about him. And Zim has to be chained to his chair and soak it all in!

Wizard: Uh… he and Dem went to go battle the beaver… *snaps and a beat up, mangled Zim appears* Hey, Zim?

Zim: EH?

Wizard: *straps him down*

Zim: What the-

Computer: You are mean, selfish, stupid, abusive…

-One hour later-

Zim: Noooooo! No more! …

Wizard: That works.

Slayer: idk who MOE is, but I want him and Gir to share a taco :3

Kenji: Well, that works. They are friends.

GIR: TAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOSS!

MOE: WOOHOO!

Wizard: ^_^

Zoe: lol that was random. Tak, go with Computer and be all cheesy and stuff XD

Tak: … I will not-

Computer: Uh… I don't like cheese…

Wizard: DO IT OR I SHALL WRITE YOUR NAMES DOWN! *holds up a Death Note*

Everyone: 0_0

Computer: Um, Wizard? I'm a computer…

Wizard: I SHALL THROW A MAGNET AT YOU!

Computer: But I do not understand the dare-

Wizard: Pretend you two are in love!

Computer: What is-

Tak: You are all hopeless imbeciles. *sits back in the chair and ignores us all*

Wizard: Uhg.

Slayer: We love Computer XD

Zoe: His attitude rocks...and I DONT care what Zim says XD

Zim: *still strapped down* Uhrrrrrrrrggggle…

Wizard: lol. Next dare.

Slayer: lolz Hey Zim and Dib now have to go and beat Timmy's ** and bring me

back Cosmo's and Wanda's wand for proof.

Wizard: ! Wait, what?

Slayer: And Timmy's hat.

Wizard: No!

Zoe: Ya...And team up with Chuck Norris XD

Wizard: Nooooooooo!

Dib: Yes… : )

Zim: Unbind me! UNBIND THE AMAZING ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Wizard: No! Anti- Cosmo, help me!

A.C.: *poofs in* What the-

Wizard: Stop them! They want to invade your show.

Dib: 0_0 Wait, no-

A.C.: ! *growls*

Wizard: lol. *watches Dib get beaten up*

Slayer: Well, I have to go.

Zoe: ya, me and my friend Noah have been running for the police. Slayer, take

me on your ship.

Noah: *comes outta nowhere* ME TOO!

Slayer: *Rolls eyes* Fine...BUT DONT TOUCH ANYTHING! *They all aboard the ship

and leave*

Wizard: Uh… where did the ship come from? Anyway, welcome back, Meghan!

*explosion and the wall falls down*

Meghan: That was epic.

Kenji: …

Wizard: XD

Kenji: That's the third thing to fix in 3 episodes…

Dib: *is still fighting A.C.* Hey Blez.

Blez: NOOOOOOOO-*dies again*

Meghan:...*sigh* She's been depressed ever since Dib rejected her.

Dib: Sorry…

Wizard: His heart is for another…

Arianna: She should be glad. Dib doesn't deserve her love.

Meghan:...uh, yeah...

Blez:*comes back to life, mopes in emo corner again* I wanna die.

Meghan: You can't, I need you to write your story!

Blez:...*cries*

Meghan: Nice going, big-head.

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Arianna: Are you even surprised? He always screws up people's lives.

Meghan: Yeah, now DIB gets to be thrown in the shark pit.

Arianna:...I'm glad you see it my way.

Dib: Wait, what? NOOOOOOOOOO! *splash*

Wizard: Nice.

Meghan:...I can tell that Demyx and I are gonna get along just fine~ =D And

thank you for the mustard. *squirts Tak, Zim, Dib, Axel, and Kenji with

mustard*

Wizard: Oh yeah… I forgot about Demyx… *summons him back*

Demyx: I AM THE KING OF THE GIANT BEAVERS!

Wizard: Why am I not surprised… XD

Dib: *Climbs out* So, wait… I have a daughter?

Arianna:...yes Dib, you have a daughter. Zim has one as well. Unfortunately,

we're planning to team up and kill you both. In a very brutal, and bloody way.

Zim: Eh? What is this?

Meghan: Too bad Mar isn't here...it would be cool to see you and her slice up

Dib and Zim.

Arianna: Yeah, but for now...*decapitates Dib*

*knocking is heard on the door to the OC storage room*

Wizard: *into the door* No, Day and Kib! You may NOT come out!

Kib: *through door* But there are filthy Hyuuuman pigs in here.

Wizard: There are more out here, so shut up until I introduce you in a later fanfic.

Meghan:...and now I want tacos. GIR, MAKE

MEH SOME TACOS!

GIR: Yes nice lady! *runs off*

Arianna: When do you stop eating?

Meghan: When I feel like it. NOW SOMEBODY KEEL DARKBOOTY! With a rusty spoon.

Wizard: Heh heh heh… *evil look*

Everyone: 0_0

Wizard: *to screen* Agent Epic Lady.

Darkbootie: Yes? What is it?

Wizard: DIE! *spoon shoots out of screen and kills Darkbootie*

Arianna:*sigh* Zim, since Mar isn't here to gut you like an alien fish,

somebody else will do it. And make sure it's very PAINFUL.

Dib and Wizard: *evil laughter*

Zim: *looks uncomfortable*

Wizard: That will be saved for a later fanfic.

Meghan:...so yeah...well, I can't think of anything else, so I'mma go take

care of my lil' brothers now. *picks up chainsaw, leaves*

Arianna:...I'm glad she doesn't babysit. Anyway, bye as well.

Blez: WHHYYYY? *cries moar*

Wizard: Well, bye everyone. And remember- *whispers* Lazers.

*Lazers shoot out and hit purple in the eye*

Tallest Purple: AAA! *falls over*

Wizard: Review with submissions! : ) Wizard, out!


	4. I'm gonna die for this chapter

Wizard: *Yawns* Okay… Well, welcome to a new episode of Pranks… and OTHER Awesomeness… Feedback has been kinda slow, but, having reached two guest stars, I shall air this episode regardless. Today's guests are new ones- Yes, not Meghan, Blez, and… the other two…

Axel: *facepalms*

Kenji: Do you mean Zoe and Slayer?

Wizard: …

Kenji: What?

Wizard: Stop saying words.

Kenji: D:

Wizard: Anyway, lets start off with a short- but sweet- appearance from my friend, Zoey!

*Zoey walks out, all happy*

Wizard: *hugs Zoey* Hi! I missed you!

Zoey: Aww… :3 I missed you too!

Wizard: How's Myo?

Zoey: He's good.

Wizard: Anyway, what would you like?

Zoey: I want to first off chase… *whispers in Wizard's ear*

Wizard: XD Consider it done!

*Suddenly a wizard-looking guy and a big black devil appear*

Wizard: Wizardmon! :3 Devimon!

Wizardmon: Katy! I'll save- Uh… *looks around, sees Wizard* Oh. Hey Wizard, what's going on- *sees Zoey* Oh crap.

Zoey: X3

Devimon: 0_0 Oh no…

Zoey: *runs towards them*

Wizardmon and Devimon: *run away*

-3 hours later-

Wizard: Ok, calm yourself, young padawan… *ductapes Zoey to a chair and gives Wizardmon and Devimon water bottles*

Devimon: T- Thank you… *gasps for breath*

Wizard: You ok, Wizzie? No newly opened wounds?

Wizardmon: *shakes his head and wipes sweat off his face with his cloak*

Zoey: Lol. Now, Wizard, you get to kill Edward Cullen.

Wizard: YES! *grabs the bazooka from episode 2 and runs off laughing manically.

Xigbar: 0_0 Zoey… What in the name of the Kingdom Hearts have you done?

Zoey: XD

-5 minutes later-

Wizard: *walks in, badly mangled*

Kenji: What happened?

Wizard: Edward fans… ATTACKED me… I couldn't… fight them… *collapses*

Kenji: 0_0

Devimon: *spontaneously combusts*

Wizard: lol. I'm awake now. *gets up* Anyway, bye Zoey- what the- where did she…

Dib: *runs by with a camera*

Wizard: *grabs him by the collar* Where are you going?

Dib: That girl just walked off with TWO vampires! I HAVE to get this on film! *breaks free and runs out*

Wizard: Ooooookay… anyway, Now its time for my dear friend, Aly-

*explosion and a girl with brown hair walks out of the smoke*

Wizard: -se… Oh dear… What did you do?

Alyse: Uh… Not sure, actually…

Wizard: Lovely.

Zim: 0_0 No… NO! NOT HER!

Alyse: Oh, its you… *sniffs*

Zim: 0_0

Wizard: lol. So, what would you like me to do?

Alyse: Okay, first, I want to see InuYasha and Zim fight to the death!

InuYasha: *opens an eye and looks at Zim, then closes it* Hmph. I have no reason too.

Wizard: *snaps fingers and Kagome appears* Kagome, go over by Zim.

Kagome: Uh… okay? *goes by him*

Zim: Eh? *looks at her is disgust*

Wizard: … Hey Zim, drink this. *throws a love potion at him*

Zim: Uh… *eyes it, then drinks it* Why did you… *sees Kagome* Oh…

Wizard: Zim, kiss Kagome.

Zim: :3 Really? I can?

Kagome: Wait- What?

InuYasha: !

Zim: *kisses Kagome on the cheek*

InuYasha: Hey!

Wizard: Zim, drink this. *throws the antidote at him*

Zim: *drinks it* GAH! GET AWAY FROM ME, FILTHY HYUUUMAN!

InuYasha: You're gonna pay, ya little green twerp! *draws Tetsaiga and charges*

Zim: *pales*

-An hour later-

Zim: *death rattle*

InuYasha: Well, that will teach him. *is victorious*

Kagome: …

InuYasha: You okay?

Kagome: InuYasha…

InuYasha: Yes? *comes over to her*

Kagome: …

InuYasha: What is it?

Kagome: … Sit boy.

BOOM!

InuYasha: Oof! What was that for?

Kagome: He was under a spell, you idiot! *walks over by me and sits down* Hey Wizard.

Wizard: Hey Kagome. Anyway, What's next, Alyse?

Alyse: Hey, see this? *holds up a bottle* This will paralyze someone for a day. I want you to give this to Lord Sesshomaru, then randomly put him on a path where Kaida and Invader Terra will find him. : )

Wizard: Sweet. *disappears, then comes back* Okay, now to wait for the fangirls…

-Soon, in Feudal Japan-

Kaida: Wait, is that… Sesshy?

Terra: What? Where?

Kaida: *runs up to him* What are you doing down there?

Sesshomaru: *looks at her and blinks*

Terra: I think he is paralyzed.

Kaida: Really? What happened?

Sesshy: *blinks and looks angry, tries to talk but can't*

Kaida: Awww… poor Sesshy can't talk… *hugs him*

Lord Fluffy: *looks slightly annoyed*

Terra: Awww poor him… *hugs him too*

Fluffy: *looks scared*

Kaida: *sits on his stomach carefully* Don't worry. We will stay here with you until you feel better! ^_^

Terra: That's right! And we will tell you all kinds of stories, and brush your hair…

Kaida: And brush the fluffy thing…

SexySesshy: *looks slightly more comforted*

Kaida: … *looks at all the wrinkles on his shirt* and iron your shirt…

Sexy-Omaru: *looks frightened again*

Kaida: Oh, don't worry, it won't be on you.

Sesshy McFluff-Fluff: *looks relieved, then suddenly panicked*

Terra: ^_^ We love you Sessy!

Kaida: ^_^

In Sesshomaru's mind: D$#! fangirls…

-back in the present, about 3 hours later after seeing this-

Wizard: lol

Alyse: Nice.

Wizard: Before you leave I have one more prank. *summons the now shirtless, fluffy-less Sesshomaru*

Lord Sexy: … What the…

Wizard: *looks upon his greatness and dies instantly*

Kenji: Oh dear, looks like I have to do it myself… *gives Kagome and Sesshomaru love potions and makes them drink it*

Kagome: Sesshomaru-Sama… *hearts in eyes*

Sesshomaru: *smiles*

InuYasha and Alyse: 0_0

Kagome: *hugs Sesshomaru*

Sesshomaru: Kagome…

Wizard: *is now conscious and staring dreamily*

InuYasha: SESSHOMARU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!

Sesshomaru: *glares at him and holds her close*

Kagome: *hugs him tighter* InuYasha, Sit.

BOOM

InuYasha: Grrr…

Alyse: *glares with hatred at Kagome* Let. Go. Of. Him. NOW.

Wizard: Okay, get the cage.

*cage drops over InuYasha and Alyse*

InuYasha: Why you… *tries to get Wizard*

Alyse: *starts becoming possessed again*

Wizard: I'll have them stop if you kiss Alyse, Kitten-Ears

Alyse and InuYasha: *look horrified*

Kagome: Sesshomaru, I- I love y-

InuYasha: KAGOME! NO!

Alyse: *goes demon*

Wizard: 0_0 crap…

Sesshomaru: *suddenly breaks out of the potion's magic sensing Alyse* What-? *lets go of Kagome and rushes to where Alyse is. (I opened the cage)*

Alyse: *is pissed*

Sesshomaru: *hugs Alyse tightly* It's okay. Calm down. I'm here.

Alyse: *slips out of it and passes out*

Sesshomaru: *ignores all the shocked/nasty looks he is getting and walks out carrying Alyse*

InuYasha: Kagome? Are you okay?

Kagome: *is fine now* Sit boy.

BOOM

Wizard: Well… *looks around nervously* I might be killed for this episode, but if not, see you next time on Pranks and Other Awesomeness… *hides from InuYasha by ducking behind Dib's chair* Save me…


	5. My Longest Chapter

Wizard: Hello Everyone! I am proud to report I did NOT die from the last episode!

*hesitant applause from audience*

Wizard: … *sarcastically* Thanks a lot. I love you guys too.

Kenji: Hey I have pranks to start off the show!

Wizard: Okay, shoot.

Kenji: First, someone should go steal Alyx' Vintage Special Edition Axel Poster out of her room.

Wizard: Anyone brave enough?

*crickets*

Wizard: Okay, send Marluxia.

-3 hours later-

Wizard: Well, Mar-Mar?

Marluxia: *looks like he got beat up* Shut up.

Kenji: And now Marluxia has to kiss a girl.

Marluxia: … what?

Wizard: You heard him, do it.

Marluxia: But-

Wizard: *holds up a Death Note*

Marluxia: Fine.

Wizard: *summons Vexen*

Merluxia: … That's not a girl.

Wizard: Are you sure?

Vexen: *creepy laugh*

Wizard: 0_0 *gets rid of him and summons Larxene*

Larxene: Where am I-

Marluxia: *kisses her*

Wizard: Aw… So cute… I think I'm gonna chunk…

Kenji: Ooookay moving on, I dare Wizard to steal MOE's panda.

Wizard: Uh, what?

Kenji: You heard me.

Wizard: *looks at MOE*

MOE: *starts to cry and hugs the panda*

Wizard: Noooooo I cannot… *hugs MOE*

MOE: :3

Kenji: Whatever, first guest is Alyse!

Alyse: *walks in all happy*

Kenji: Why are you so happy?

Alyse: I'm not, I'm pretending to be so I don't kill Wizard for the last episode.

Kenji: Ah…

Wizard: 0_0

Kenji: Well, what do you want?

Alyse: I want Sesshomaru and Edward Cullen to battle to the death!

Kenji: Got it. *snaps and both appear*

Alyse: Sesshy, please kill that one for me… *points at Edward*

Edward: *eats a carrot stick*

Sesshomaru: Of course, Alyse. *kills edward immediately*

Wizard: YAY!

Alyse: Now GIR gets to be Zim's boss for a while!

Zim: What?

GIR: YAY! I GET TO HAVE A CHICKEN WITH A SOMBRERO!

Zim: Eh? No! NEVER! ZIM WILL NEVER SERVE A SIR UNIT!

Tak: I kinda want to see this.

Dib: Me too.

Tallests: *eat popcorn and watch*

Zim: I WILL NOT- huh?

Wizard: *waves the Death Note*

Zim: Fine.

GIR: YAY! Now get me a monkey!

Zim: Grrrrrrrr… yes…

Wizard: Yes what?

Zim: *painfully* Yes my lord GIR whose power is most amazing above all others…

Wizard: That's better.

-3 hours later-

*everyone bows before GIR on a pedestal*

ALL HAIL THE MAGNIFICENT GIR!

Wizard: *stands up* lol. Anyway, anything else?

Alyse: Not really…

Axel: *runs in* ACK! MANSE- er, Xemnas is going off on a rant again!

Alyx: *turns on live feed*

Xemnas: -And that's why I don't wear skinny jeans! Now, onto my usual lecture about our misson, The light of the heart of the darkness of the KINGDOM HEARTS of the-

Alyx: *turns it off*

Wizard: … wow.

Alyse: Well, that was weird…

Wizard: Anyway, bye Alyse! Next we have Zoey!

*Zoey comes in again*

Zoey: Hey Wizard! I want Piedmon to send Stephanie Meyer a love letter!

Me: Sweet! *summons Piedmon*

Piedmon: What's this? There are a lot of humans here- Maybe Myotismon wasn't such an idiot. Maybe he really did get throught the gate- OOF!

Wizard: *holds bat to hit his head again* Hey creep, I have something for you to do.

Piedmon: *grumbles but stands waiting*

Wizard: You know Stephanie Meyer?

Piedmon: Yes…

Wizard: Write her a love letter.

Piedmon: Okay. *walks off*

-Later, wherever S. Meyer lives…-

Stephanie: Ooo what's this? A love letter? Eww… creepy… *throws it out*

-Back at the studio-

Wizard: Man that didn't go as I expected- hey Piedmon, why are you still here?

Piedmon: I don't have to leave.

Wizard: Yes you do.

Piedmon: Make me.

Wizard: … As much as I do not want to summon him here… *snaps fingers and Myotismon appears* Hey Myo, kill the creepy clown.

Myotismon: *glares at me*

Me: *raises bat* Do it or I'll knock the mask off your face.

Myotismon: … I hate you… *he drags Peidmon off and you can hear howls of pain as he is brutally slaughtered. Myotismon walks back out and sits down*

Wizard: Uh… what do you want?

Myotismon: I'm waiting for Zoey.

Zoey: :D

Wizard: … gag.

Myotismon: You were my fangirl too once.

Wizard: Die in a hole.

Myotismon: My, that was rude.

Wizard: Zoey, take him away from here, please, before I am forced to kill him.

Zoey: Ok. Bye- Bye! *walks out with Myo following her*

Kay: Uh… Wizard? I believe you based a character in your book off him…

Wizard: … only the appearance. Come on, lets just get on with it. Our next guest is Meghan! ^_^ Hi! Thanks for letting me be on your quiz show too! J What's up?

Meghan:...epicness. I should go tell some more of my friends to review. AND REVIEW THEY SHAAAALLLL...

Blez: Shut up. *shoves me in a pit of acid*

Meghan: WHYYYYY? *dies*

Wizard: … You frighten me, Blez.

Arianna: O_o...*backs away from Blez* How do you go from fangirl to evil so quickly?

Meghan:*reappears as a ghost* Yeah, Blez?

Blez: Hey, blame yourself. You're the one writing this review.

Wizard: Ooo… Logic… *explodes*

Meghan:*eye twitches* MY BRAIN HURTS! DX *runs around in circles, then disappears through a wall*

Arianna:...I don't think she even has a brain.

Kenji: Neither does Wizard… At least I don't think so…

Wizard: lol shiiiiiiiiiiiiny… *points at random shiny thing*

Blez:...*sigh* Anyway, Dib...I HATE YOUR STINKING HUMAN GUTS! *tackles him and

stabs a rusty spoon through his glasses, gouging his eyes out* I HATE YOU! I

HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

Wizard: *looks away from the shiny to watch in horror*

Kay: NOOOOOOOOO! :O

Arianna:...is it wrong that I enjoy watching this? *shakes head* Anyway, I found Mar! She was ripping the head off a small child, and is angry that I interrupted her murder, so...here ya go! *throws Mar at Zim*

Zim: 0_0 *drops her and runs*

Wizard: GO GET HIM, MAR!

Mar: *runs after him*

*sounds of murder come from backstage*

Wizard: There will be an awful lot of dead people backstage before the episode is over…

Blez:*looks from Dib's dead body, to the murder weapon*...*starts crying*

Kay: No… *hold Dib to her chest and sobs* I WILL KILL YOU! *sparks out and starts trying to murder Blez with a chair*

Mar:*tearing Zim apart with chainsaw and claws*

Wizard: Oh dear… 0_0 *hides*

Arianna:...okay, too much violence. Meghan, get back here and control your twins!

Meghan:*sticks head through wall* THEY'RE NOT MY TWINS! They're merely the violent, and unloving parts of my personality.

Arianna:...

Wizard: …

Kenji: …

MOE: …

Alyx: …

Kay: …

Zim: *is dead*

Meghan:...PANCAKES FOR EVERYONE! XP

*pancakes rain from the sky* *then the king pancake grabs Blez and Mar, then they run away*

Wizard: YAY! ^_^

Meghan: I like pancakes. ^^

Wizard: Me too!

GIR: I love you nice ladies! *dons taco hat*

Wizard: *also dons Taco hat* Lets do a little dance! *all three of us start dancing*

Arianna:...uh...

Meghan: GIR, SING DA WAFFLES SOOONG!

Wizard: I wanna sing too!

Arianna:*facepalm*

GIR: Dooo you like WAFFLEZ?

Wizard and Kenji: YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!

GIR: Dooooo you like PANCAKES?

Wizard and Kenji: YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!

GIR: DOOOOOOO you like FRENCH TOAST?

Wizard and Kenji: YEAH WE LIKE FRENCH TOAST!

All of us: DOO DOO DEE DOO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFULL!

Kenji: WAFFLEZ!

Wizard: Doo dee doo dee doo doo doo dee doo dee…

GIR: WAFFLEZ!

MOE: Doo dee doo dee doo doo doo dee doo dee…

Wizard: Waff-

GIR: DOODOODEEDOO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFULL!

*scattered random applause*

Meghan: Oh, and Gaz sing Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. I love Adele. X3

Gaz: …

Wizard: Come on, Gaz. You like Adele too, right?

Gaz: … Yes.

Wizard: You have an amazing singing voice- just like Adele's. Just try.

Gaz: … Fine. *grabs a microphone*

Arianna:...I'm leaving.

Wizard: No you don't- you are staying right here. *threatens with a Death Note*

Meghan:...I think Imma stay here. Hey, has anyone seen my body?

Wizard: … You are IN it…

Gaz: Would you all shut up so I can sing?

*silence*

*music starts*

Gaz: I let it fall, my heart,

And as it fell you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong

But my knees were far too weak

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew.

All the things you'd say

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you

I could stay there

Close my eyes

Feel you here forever

You and me together

Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say,

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

Where it felt something die

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,

That heart you caught must be waiting for you

Even now when we're already over

I can't help myself from looking for you.

I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,

And I threw us into the flames

Where it felt something die

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, ohhhh!

Oh noooo

Let it burn

Oh oh ohhhh

Let it burn

Oh oh ohhhh

Let it burn

Oh oh ohhhh

Wizard: *claps* I loved it! Nice job Gaz! ^_^

Gaz: *smirks* Thanks. *walks off to play Vampire Piggy Hunter*

Wizard: Well, bye Meghan! Next up is Kyrlin!

*Cat-sized ghost enters through wall onto stage. (NO wall doesn't get destroyed) she is something between a fox and cat, with large, red, faceted eyes and purple fur.*

Wizard: Oh thank heavens… the wall is intact…

Peidmon: *breaks down the wall* WHERE DID THAT STUPID VAMPIRE GO?

Wizard: He went to Nightmare Castle…

Peidmon: *storms off*

Wizard: *looks at wall sadly* Oh well…

Kyrlin: Hai! Hehe, I suppose I have some dare, so I'll get right to it! *Scans people*. Hmm... Dib, I dare you to take the pulses of everyone here. *Glares at the people from the Organization* AND LET HIM DO SO! I don't wanna have to ask Wizard to tie you all down so he can do it.

Axel: … But… we don't have hearts…

Demyx: Ah, don't be silly. ^_^ We do to have hearts.

Xigbar: Uh… kid? I think we need to have a talk.

Demyx: I already know about the birds and bees, Xiggy.

Xigbar: … That is not what I meant… and who told you that?

Demyx: Vexy did. ^_^

Xigbar: *goes off to kill Vexen*

Axel: Hey Xig, wait up. I'm gonna come help you. *summons chakrams and follows*

Zexion: *is reading*

Wizard: What's that?

Zexion: … Twilight.

Wizard: *stares*

Zexion: What?

Wizard: InuYasha, please kill him for me.

InuYasha: No.

Wizard: I will repeat the SessKag incident.

InuYasha: … Fine. *drags Emo- boy out and kills him backstage*

Kyrlin: Tak, I want you to stroke Zim's antennae for a minimum of 10 minutes. And if he resists, feel free to use this *Gives Tak a large, black bag*. Use it wisely, as a binding source or gagging, or you can get it wet... Be imaginative. Just don't kill him.

Tak: Uh… Zim died.

Wizard: *brings Zim back to life*

Tak: Fine. *rips the bag, ties the pieses together, and binds up Zim*

Zim: What the- NOOO!

Tak: *pets his antenna*

Zim: :3 I still hate you tho…

Wizard: Oh we know you like her.

Zim: What? No…

Tak: : ) You are weak when your antenna are rubbed. Very nice…

Zim: Oh dear…

Wizard: Tak, you can keep doing that as long as you want.

Axel and Xigbar: *walk in*

Axel: Well, Vexen is dead now. *plops on the couch* Hey, where's the emo one?

Wizard: He died.

Axel: Okay then. : )

Kyrlin: *Giggles, and floats over to Axel* I kinda like you.

Axel: Y- You do? :D Awesome.

Alyx: Grr… *is jealous*

Kyrlin: So go and help Gir make some of his notorious waffles, then feed them to those people which you dislike. Or, if you don't want to, help Gir dispose of the waffles in some

way, it matters not to me.

Wizard: I'll eat them! You two go off and bake them, ok?

Kyrlin: *Pokes Dib on the head* Go and measure you head compared to Sora's head.

Include his hair as his head size...

Dib: … Okay…

Wizard: *summons Sora*

Dib: *stands next to him*

Wizard: … holy crap… Sora's head is bigger than Dib's monstrosity! 0_0

Dib: … Thanks.

Wizard: You are welcome. Now… *drags Sora off and murders him backstage* DIE SORA! Now… *walks back out, covered in blood* Bye Kyrlin! Next is Aly!

(a girl with dark brown hair and eyes, fair skin, with a black spandex suit with red and black armor, gloves, and boots and a monkey tail crashes through the celing)

Wizard: NOT THE CEILING NOW! -_-

chick with brown hair: Uh i will pay for that ^^ anyways you all may call me Aly so um hi XP

Wizard: Thank you, and Hi! It's nice to meet you! : )

(a irken girl about 6'3 with long antenna's that swirl in a square, a black and red striped invader uniform, dark blue eyes, light green skin and a pak with dark blue spots comes down through the hole i made)

Irken: I am Zam and one of Aly's prime canadites for being tortured

Aly: you started it

Zam: whatever

Aly: oh and everyone here dont try to make zam mad trust me now time for the dares X3

Wizard: Yay!

Aly: *pokes dibs gargantuan head* I'm poking you, I'm poking you, I'm poking you...

Dib: -_-*

Zam: trying to test his tolerance level?

Aly: pretty much I'm poking you, I'm poking you, I'm poking you...

Dib: *is getting irritated*

Wizard; Question… when did Dib come back to life?

Dib: I'm a ghost right now.

Wizard: Ah.

Zam: since Aly is busy I will give this dare a shot Zim and Dib have a shoot off like in those gun shows I saw on TV

Wizard: Uh… sure… *yells backstage* Two more bodies on the way… I mean only one acctually cuz Dib is still dead!

*groans*

Aly: DX why zim

Zam: hate him

Wizard: I am offended.

Aly: what about dib?

zam: he's annoying

Wizard: Now I'm REALLY offended.

Aly: hater

Zam: ** off

Wizard: 0_0

Aly: T^T

Banana: I'm a banana

Aly: o.o

Wizard: OHMYGOSH IT'S A BANANA!

Zam: go on Aly i want to go home ASAP

Wizard: You are mean, Zam.

Aly: rude ok I want everyone in here too have a cake eating contest that includes you too Zam.

Zam: *growles and sits on a chair*

Wizard: *sits down*

Dib: *floats* I can't eat like this!

Zim: Uh… I can't get over there… :3

Tak: *is still petting his antenna* Yeah, we aren't coming. I'm enjoying this.

Axel: *sits by Wizard* Hey there.

Xigbar: *sits on other side* Hey babe.

Wizard: … flirts.

Demyx: OOOOOO CAKE! I LOVE CAKE! *skips over*

InuYasha: … fine, I'll come.

Wizard: Well, that's all the living ones that are here, so lets-

Aly: ready set go!

-5 MINUTES LATER-

GIR: *ate the most*

Zam: *throws up*

Aly: *frosting on mouth* your just acting

Zam: are you kidding

Aly: nope

Zam: *stomps on Aly's tail and leaves*

Aly: OW! fine T_T bye everyone see you next time *follows Zam*

Wizard: Bye! Oh dear starclan this has gone on for way too long… XD so I'm gonna go! Bye! *eats more cake*


	6. A Short Filler

Wizard: *sings* He is like fire, burning through time…

Kenji: …

Wizard: Old as forever, the past in his prime…

Kenji: What are you singing?

Wizard: I saw his blue spaceship materialize, he looked out and said to me: "Run for your life!"

Kenji: Ooookay… Well, welcome to Pranks and other Awesomeness! Wizard has been oddly hyper for no apparent reason… so this will end badly.

Wizard: He's completely terrifying, but oh so exciting! He said I was brilliant and I could change the world!

InuYasha: Could you shut her up, please?

Wizard: We've got galaxies, planets, and moons…

Kenji: Where did that duct-tape go?

Wizard: And an awful lot of running… TO DO!

Kenji: *ducttapes her mouth shut*

Wizard: …

Kenji: Anyway, looks like Zoey came back. Lets have her come in!

Zoey: Hey hey! I only have one request- that Piedmon eats a bug.

Piedmon: … What?

Wizard: *to Piedmon* How did you get alive?

Kenji: *to Wizard* How did you get the tape off?

Wizard: *innocent face*

Piedmon: I don't know…

Wizard: Eat this bug. *hands him a tarantula*

Zexion: Uh, technically that is a spider, not a bug-

Wizard: How did you get alive too, Sexy-Zexy? And be quiet. I want him to eat a tarantula.

Piedmon: … No.

Wizard: *shoots Piedmon and takes the Tarantula to Zim* Hey Zimmy, eat this.

Zim: *eyes it* Uh… no thanks.

Wizard: *shoots Zim and walks over to Xigbar* Hey Xiggy, eat this.

Xigbar: No way!

Wizard: *shoots Xigbar*

Axel: 0_0

Dib: 0_0

Kenji: 0_0 Who gave her a gun?

Wizard: WHO WILL EAT THIS?

GIR: Ooo! *grabs the spider and eats it*

Wizard: That's better. *calmly sits down, still holding the gun* Bye Zoey! Oh, look who's back! It's Kyrlin!

*Kyrlin poofs back in center stage*Kyrlin: Drrrramatic entrance! There wuz quite a lot of death in these things, aren't there? Just thought I'd ask all of you guys, mainly the one who've died, you do know that every time you're KO'd you lose a few brain cells? So, every time you die, are you getting stupider?

Zim, Xigbar, Piedmon: *lie there just dying*

Kyrlin: Hmm. Right-o then... let's see now... *floats over to Zim and Dib* I want you two to go and snoop around Xemnas' place. Just get out alive.

Dib: How are we supposed to do that if I died last episode, and Zim is dying right now?

Wizard: Wait- Dib, you are STILL a ghost?

Dib: Yeah.

Wizard: Huh. Weird. I'll fix that for next episode.

Zim: *his ghost slowly floats up from his body* AAA! YOU KILLED ZIIIIIIIM!

Wizard: I'll get you your body back if you go snoop around Manse- er, Xemnas' room. Go away now.

*Zim and Dib leave*

Wizard: … SOMEONE CLEAR UP THESE BODIES, PLEASE!Kyrlin: Gaz, I'm not afraid of yeh, so go ahead and put away that game console and go fight some Heartless.

Gaz: *glares*

Kyrlin: Don't try and glare me into submission, just do it. But... *grabs the Tallest* these guys are your weapons.

Red: … I'm… alive? Yay- OOF! *is picked up by the feet and swung into a wall, passes out*

Purple: 0_0 Uh… Hi?

Gaz: Let's go. *walks out with Purple, dragging red behind her*Kyrlin: Takitty Tak, you can have Gir as your minion for a day. Experience what Zim has to go through every day.

Tak: Uhg, fine. *ignores GIR as he climbs up on her shoulders and starts hitting her head*

Kyrlin: Mimi, you're here, right?

Mimi: *salutes*

Kyrlin: Well, imitate Gir.

Mimi: I do not understand how to do so.

Kyrlin: Try to be just as innocent and crazy as him.

Mimi: Yes miss.

Kyrlin: *points to Alyx* and she is your new master until Tak gets you : *walks over to Alyx with blue eyes, Alyx hugs her*

Alyx: Do you want to make wafflez?

Mimi: Yes! ^_^

Alyx: Yay! *they run off hand in hand*

Axel: … *sees a dejected Fluffy(heartless, not Sexy-shomaru) walk over to him and hug his leg* Aw… poor guy… your mommy will be right back… *picks him up and cuddles him*

Wizard: *stares sadly at the little shadow heartless in Axel's arms* Oh… so sweet…

Zim: *floats back in, eyes wide* I think I am mentally scarred for life…

Wizard: What was it like?

Dib: You don't want to know. You are to young and innocent to comprehend-

Wizard: Do you want your body back?

Dib: *whispers in Wizard's ear*

Wizard: 0_0 Oh dear Seraphimon…

Dib: Uh huh.

Zim: What did you say those magazines were again?

Dib: Shh… we have young veiwers.

Zim: Ok… Anyway, can I have my body back?

Wizard: Next episode.

Zim: Okay then.

Kyrlin: I shall be back! *quickly glomps Axel then poofs away*

Axel: Was that a promise or a threat?

Wizard: *shoots Axel*

Kenji: AAA! GET THE GUN AWAY FROM HER!

Wizard: *Trollface* Never! *runs off*

Kenji: Well, that's all for now. Bye!


	7. A Chapter for Meghan

Wizard: I'M DANCIN LIKE A MONKEH! !1

Kenji: Oh dear… XD Why did I let you have more caffeine?

Wizard: LOL! *is running around all crazy-like*

Kenji: Anyway, welcome back. This is shorter than last time.

Wizard: Cuz I'm bored and impatient.

Kenji: Exactly.

Wizard: And no one is reviewing the last 2 chapters. PEOPLE, Y U NO REVIEW?

Kenji: … Anyway, Mehgan is our only real guest today…

Meghan: I found my body! *holds up skeleton* ^_^

Wizard: Ah man, I thought I hid that well! : (

Kib: *out of no where runs out* STOOPID HYUUUMAN! *smashes the skeleton and runs away*

Kenji: …

Wizard: KAY! CONTROL YOUR SON!

Kay: *is hugging Dib*

Wizard: Wait, Dib got alive again?

Kib: *runs out* DIE DIB! *kills Dib again*

Blez:...wow. Now you've officially died...a lot of times.

Wizard: Oh, we all know your are crying inside. *giggles*

Kay: lol

Wizard: BLEZ LIKES DIB! BLEZ LIKES DIB!

Kay: XD Oh wow.

Dib ghost: 0_0

Wizard: BLEZ AND DIBBEH IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *dodges the sharp implements Blez is throwing at her*

Dib: …

Kenji: …

Axel: …

Alyx: …

InuYasha: …

Kay: looooooooooooooooooooool

Wizard: FIRST COMES LUUUUUUUUURVE, THEN COMES MARRIDGE, THEN COMES A SMEET IN A BABY CARRIDGE- AAAAA! *slips and falls out the window*

Kenji: Oh dear l-

Fang: *suddenly appears after being absent most of the episodes* NOOO! WIZARD! *flies out the window*

Wizard ghost: *appears* Ah man…

Kib: Now there is no one worth killing… even the guest is dead-

Meghan: MOST BECAUSE YOU KILLED ME.

Kib: *waves it off* Minor details.

Arianna: LET'S JUST GIVE THE FREAKING DARES ALREADY.

Kib: :D *whispers to Wizard* That's the one I told you about!

Wizard: …

Meghan:...bighead's bigheaded child is right. LET US BEGIN WITH TEH DARING AND SUCH.

Wizard: See? She is practically your sister. And she is Hyuuuman.

Kib: But she hates daddy… *lovestruck*

Wizard: Oh dear seraphimon why did I create this one? Anyway, what are your dares?

Blez:*facepalm*

Wizard: I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU! I AM A DABR SHIPPER NOW!

Kenji: … DaBr?

Wizard: ^_^ Dib and Blez… XD

Kenji: *facepalm*

Dib: 0_0

Kay: 0_0

Wizard: heehee Meghan prolly thinks it's funny.

Meghan: OKAY. Umm...TACOS. Zim, your PAK has now been replaced with a taco. What shall you do?

Zim: Eh? *feels back and eyes grow wide* NOOOO! My PAK! Give it back NOW! GIVE BACK THE PAK OF ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Wizard: *Has the PAK* Never.

Zim: I only have 10 minutes to liiiiiiiive…

Wizard: When did you come alive?

Zim: At the start of the episode. You promised, remember?

Wizard: OOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEAH… XD I forgot…

Kenji: Oh my…

Wizard: lol Oh well. What's next? *chucks PAK in the closet where she also re-locks Kib and Day*

Blez:*pokes Gir* There's a taco on Zim's back. Go get it!

GIR: OOO! *grabs the Taco and eats it*

Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meghan: XDDD Fail, Zim. Epic fail.

Arianna: I dare Dib to be eaten by a rabid tiger.

Kib: … I love you… *hearts in eyes*

Dib: Why do my children hate meeeee? D:

Arianna: Then whatever's left of him will go to the I.I.S.S. Network.

Kib: Nice… *hugs Arianna*

Meghan: Whaat?

Arianna:*rolls eyes* The Intergalactic Irken Science Studies Network.

Meghan: Ooohhh. I had no idea.

Kay: Wait a second…

Blez: How do you know about that?

Kay: Yeah, who told you? That's supposed to be top secret!

Arianna: Considering Dib tells me almost EVERYTHING about his studies, that came up in a conversation one day.

Kay: *glares at Dib* I told you to keep your mouth shut, big head!

Dib: *grins sheepishly*

Blez: Oh. Anyway, Axel. I dare you to be an Irken for the rest of the chapter.

Axel: Wait-

Wizard: YAY! *smoke fills room, and when it clears Axel is Irken*

Axel: 0_0 My hair… It's gone…

Wizard: SQUEEEEEEEE! *glomps Axel* OMGOSH AXEL IS AN IRKEN NOW HES EVEN MORE HOT!11 ^_^

Axel: … : ) Eeeeeeeeexcellent…

Alyx: -_- *is jealous* Axy…

Wizard: Porqupine head is MINE!

Alyx: *sobs*

Meghan: Wooowwww. Um...DONUT PARTEH~!

*everything explodes and turns into donuts*

Tallests: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Meghan: And the Tallest get none. XD

Tallests: Aw… *are sad*

Wizard: lool poor Purple I loves you. You get doughnuts! ^_^

Purple: Yay!

Red: Yay!

Wizard: … Not your, Red. I hate you.

Red: *dies*

Wizard: Yay! ^_^

Purple: *eats doughnuts*

Blez: Like they deserve any.

Wizard: lool shush Blez, or I shall tease your further for your obvious and inevitable love of Dibbeh.

Arianna: Okay...one word. Lizard.

Kenji: What now?

Arianna: MAKE A LIZARD ALL GIANT, AND GIVE IT LASER VISION, AND IT'S UP TO ZIM AND DIB TO TEAM UP AND STOP IT.

Wizard: Sounds like fun.

Arianna: Or they die until the lizard is actually stopped.

Wizard: : D Yesh… *T-Rex appears with laser beam eyes and shoes that make it invisible* FIGHT NOW!

Zim: *has now died*

Dib: Uh… I'm still dead.

Wizard: … *shoots everyone*

Kenji ghost: :O Why meeeeeee?

Wizard: Iunno.

GIR: Yay! YOUZ IS ALL DEAD PEOPLEZ NOW! ^_^

Zim: … I hate you all.

Kib: *is back*

Wizard: I am so glad I am dead right now.

Kib: I'm dead too.

Wizard: Oh.

Kib: Jerk.

Wizard: lol

Meghan: Yey. X3 ZADF. I like when they friends.

Wizard: I love ZaDf too… ^_^

Arianna: Maybe Dib would've paid more attention to me and my siblings if they were friends. I blame them both for my screwed up life.

Kib: I love Arianna so much…

Wizard: … I'm gonna hurl.

Kenji: You are dead.

Wizard: GHOSTS CAN HURL!

Kenji: 0_0 Ooookay then.

Meghan:...you should probably blame m...never mind. Anyway, yeah...I can't think of anything else.

Blez: I can. Someone send Zim to planet Zorgon, home of the vampire-demon-aliens, that will eat their own kind just for survival.

Meghan: A little harsh, doncha' think?

Blez: NO.

Zim: Uh… I'm dead.

Meghan:...

Arianna:...

Kib: … *lovestruck*

Wizard: …

Dib: …

Tak: …

Axel: …

Fang: …

Xigbar: …

Demyx: …

Zexion: …

Alyx: …

Kay: …

InuYasha: …

Kaida: …

Lord Sexy-Sesshy Mc. FluffFluff: …

Kaida: *faints*

Kenji: …

MOE: …

GIR: …

Wizard: *makes everyone's ghost explode*

Meghan: Anyway, BYE~! *poof and I disappear*

Arianna and Blez:...*walk away*

Kib: Nooooo! *is heartbroken and dies*

Wizard: How did he die if he was already dead? Anyway, bye! ^_^


	8. I MADE THEM DEAD!

Wizard: lolz. Hello again, peoplez! ^_^ It's time for PRANKS!

Kenji: …

Moe: …

Wizard: Oh, come on! Do the thing!

Kenji: … Fine…

Moe: Fine.

Both: *blow into giant trumpets* DOODOODEEDOO!

Wizard: AND OTHER AWESOMENESS! *looks victorious*

Kenji: lol

Wizard: Today we have a few pranks, but first lets introduce another person that will be appearing on here. Everyone, please welcome Bao.

*Black-haired boy with cat ears runs out*

Bao: Hey people! I'm Bao, so watch out!

Kenji: XD It's Bao…

Wizard: lol hey Bao!

Bao: Hey guys!

Wizard: … You left your weapons home, right?

Bao: … Kinda…

Wizard: You know the rules.

Bao: -_- Yes…

Wizard: Okay. *hold up gun* Who's our first guest?

Kenji: Uh… why do you have that again?

Wizard: So I can kill people.

Kenji: Aren't we ghosts right now? Well, except Bao cuz… ya' know, he's new?

Bao: That explains why you are see-through…

Wizard: lol yeah, so?

Kenji: You can't kill us if we are dead…

Kyrlin: Well, according to StarClan and Dark Forest, your ghost CAN be killed... it's extremely painful.

Wizard: See? Wait- how did you get here, Kyrlin?

Kyrlin: OH! I forgot to say how I entered, didn't I?

Wizard: XD

Bao: Who's this?

Wizard: That's mah friend. She's cool! ^_^

Kyrlin: *floats in through wall* There.

Wizard: loooooooooool

Kenji: *facepalm*

Kyrlin: *looks around and sees the many ghosts surrounding her* Oh. Hey, I'm not the only one who can go through walls now^_^!

Dib: *floats above chair* Wizard! Please make us alive again!

Wizard: Never! : )

Kyrlin: Oh, er, yes... for daresies now... All Irkens can only talk by meowing/yowling.

Wizard: XD I like this one.

Zim: …

Tak: …

Kay: …

Kyrlin: You will be able to speak normally again only AFTER Dib and Demyx has taught all of you to meow a whole song, altogether, in tune. Do your best to mew the words.

Zim: NEVER! Zim WILL NEVER- meow. 0_0

Tak: Shut up idiot and just do what she- nyan. 0_0

Kay: Dib, please make her not- MReeeeeeeeOw! 0_0 Meow? : (

Wizard: lol

Dib: … This is somewhat amusing.

Kay: MREOWnyanmeow- Yowl!*snarls*

Dib: Sorry hun but… it is XD

Wizard: Anyway… Dibby! DemDem! Go teach them stuff!

Demyx: YAY Sitar song!

All the Irkens: …

Demyx: hutlahutlahutlahey playin' my sitar night and day hutlahutlahutlaho somethinsomethin no no no Faster faster fast it goes playin mah sitar with mah toes hutlaheyhutlaheyhutlahey- OH AY OH!

*Random chorus of meows and hisses*

Demyx: … How about something easy? Like… Nyan cat?

Wizard: No… NO! 0_0

All the Irkens: : )

Wizard: NOOOOOO!

*All the Irkens sing Nyan cat*

Wizard: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!

*silence*

Kyrlin: Now, I want Gaz, Mimi, and Gir to build an object that will not kill anything. It can maim, hurt, embarrass, but not kill. You may request help from Professor Membrane.

Wizard: *snickers and hands Gaz the plans* Make a pairing shipping machine. It will randomly generate a pairing and have the characters act it out! XD Go forth!

Kyrlin: Oh, I am being rather light on the dares for the Organization members, aren't I? Well, Xigbar and Zexion can stand in for the Tallest on the Massive. Until Red and Purple can defeat you two in a duel, you guys are in control.

Xiggy: Sweetness. *is alive again*

Zexion: *is alive too, but reads Twilight still*

Wizard: Uhg… just go.

*they leave*

Red: 0_0 They are gonna steal our snacks…

Wizard: Go beat 'em up, then.

*Tallests leave*

Kyrlin: Have fun, cause I need to go and make sure that khajiit isn't preparing for another 'Cupcakes' episode. *waves at Axel then flies back through wall*

Wizard: ^_^ That was fun. *eats a sammitch*

Kenji: How are you eating that if you are dead?

Wizard: I'm alive now.

Kenji: Am I?

Wizard: No.

Kenji: -_-*

Wizard: Lol you can be alive.

Kenji: :D Yayz! *is alive*

Dib: Can-

Wizard: No.

Dib: Oh…

Wizard: Anyway, next we have-

Meghan: Epicness.

Wizard: -Meghan… WHY IS EVERYONE INTERUPTING M-

Irkens: …

Wizard: I HATE YOU ALL! *everyone explodes but Wizard*

Kenji: Aw man…

Bao: …

Wizard: lol

Kib: *runs out* OMGOSH IS ARIANNA HERE?

Wizard: …

Meghan: Arianna, you gots a cruuussh~XP

Arianna:...*blushes slightly*

Kib: *is beet red*

Wizard: lol! XD

Meghan: This is strange, because usually people pair up BLEZ and their OC's. *shrug* Better Arianna than Blez.

Wizard: *snickers* Yeah, cuz Blez is meant for Dibby…

Blez: I DO NOT LIKE DIB! *stabs him in the eye with a plastic spork, then shoots poison darts at Wizard*

Wizard: Ow! *dies*

Kenji: 0_0

Wizard-ghost: Oh dear Seraphimon…

Meghan: BAD BLEZ. *hits her in the head with a broom stick*

Wizard: I'm dead! TT_TT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kenji: *facepalms*

Bao: … Does she act like this a lot on here?

Kenji: Yes.

Bao: Lovely.

Wizard: *is suddenly alive again* lol

Kenji and Bao: *facepalm*

Blez: ...*beats Kay and Dib with a hammer*

Kay: XO

Dib: !

Kenji: How did they get alive?

Wizard: I made them alive.

Kenji: Oh.

Wizard: *shoots Dib and Kay*

Dib: *dies*

Kay: *dies*

Wizard: NOW I MADE THEM DEAD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kenji: That's… just… great… *facepalms*

Meghan:...anyway, muffins. X3 I LIKES TEH MUFFINS. And now I has a dare. Kay has to kill Dib.

Wizard: :o That's mean!

Meghan: I'm soo mean.

Wizard: lol Yes you are XD oh well

Meghan: XC But it's too bad I don't care! ^^ Now, let us see...

Wizard: *makes Kay and Dib alive again*

Kay: I'm not gonna kill him! *hugs Dib*

Dib: :3 I feel loved…

Wizard: … *grabs Blez and forces Dib and her to kiss*

Dib: 0_0

Kay: *sparks out and bloodily murders both Dib and Blez*

Wizard: Lol I didn't think Blez would die… oh well… XD Lets keep her dead for a while so I don't die from making her kiss him. XD

Arianna:*got over her blushing* Dib. I have a dare for you. After you're alive again and everything. Anyway, I dare you to eat dog food. A whole fifty pound bag of it. And then somebody gets to chop his big head in half. Or chop it to pieces. *shrug* Doesn't matter to me.

Dib: *is alive again* Uh… *looks at dog food* No.

Kib: *whispers* Can I still chop up his head?

Wizard: Yes.

Kib: *grabs knife and hacks Dib to pieces*

Wizard: … You were only supposed to do the head…

Kib: I know. : )

Wizard: 0_0 Anyway… anything else?

Meghan: O_o...um...anyway, yeah. ALYX! The mushrooms worship you. REJOICE AND

LEAD WITH PRIDE! X3

Alyx: X3 TEH MUSHROOMS! BOW MY LOYAL MUSHY-ROOM MINIONS! BOW BEFORE YOU QUEEN!

Axel: …

Wizard: *facepalms*

Kenji: She's as bad as Wizard…

Bao: … Wow.

Wizard: I have something better tho.

Bao: What?

Wizard: X3 I have an army of Tribal Fire-worshiping Cannabalistic Chicken warriors from a small island somewhere in the ocean… X3X3X3

Kenji: *headesk*

Bao: lol

Blez:*facepalm* Zim. We haven't said anything about you in this review yet.

Zim: … *is nervous*

Eat this. *throws a puffer fish at him* If you eat the wrong part, it will poison you and you will die.

Zim: Eh… I am dead tho…

Wizard: *makes him alive*

Zim: *eats it and dies*

Wizard: lol

Meghan: Now that's going overboard...

Blez: You make Kay kill Dib, and you talk to ME about going overboard?

Meghan:...true. Okay, got anything else, Arianna?

Arianna:...*staring at Kib*

Kib: … "Staring at Arianna*

Wizard: … This is just sad… -_-

Meghan:...Kib, take Arianna on a murder date. Be destructive. Do something violent. She likes that. And writing, but that's not much of a date...*shrug* Your choice.

(A/N: Sorry… I steal Arianna for a sec here…)

Kib: *still stares but says* Wanna go murder babies?

Arianna: Sure.

Kib: Sweet. *grabs a couple machetes and they leave*

Wizard: Ah, true love… whether in the form of flowers or killing children, it is sweet.

Bao and Kenji: …

Wizard: What? I can be sweet…

Kenji: HA!

Wizard: *shoots him*

Kenji: *dies then says* I thought I was dead.

Wizard: I made you alive to kill you again.

Kenji: … You suck.

Wizard: XD

Kib: *comes back* We need something. *grabs bazooka*

Wizard: How are the lovebirds?

Arianna: Sh..SHUT UP.

Wizard: XD

Kib: *glares at Wizard and leads Arianna back out again*

Wizard: lololol.

Meghan: XD Anyway, BLEZZY. Kiss the Dib. Whether he's still dead or not.

Wizard: lol you are both dead, so… XD

Blez:...*kisses blade of knife (which is covered in blood by the way) and stabs Dib in the face with it* Good enough for you?

Wizard: … how did a ghost… stab a GHOST? 0_0

Meghan: O_o...that's mean.

Blez: And you're ugly.

Meghan:*glares*

Wizard: …

Blez: Wizard, I have a dare for you. Kill Meghan. With this. *gives a gummy

bear* If you can accomplish it, I'll...uh...*looks around* give you something.

*shrug*

Meghan: NO. I DUN WANNA DIE! DX *throws explosive pineapples everywhere* THE

PENGUINS ARE IN DANGAH! DDDDX *cries, passes out*

Wizard; OHNOES NOT TEH PENGUINS! *passes out as well*

Kenji: THE PENGUINS? ! *passes out too*

Bao: …

Blez:...yeah. Okay, now...uh...Kay, kill all DABR fans. This is the only time I'll ever be nice to you, but you can have Dib.

Kay: *shrugs* Fine with me.

Wizard: Wait- No! 0_0

Crowd of random DaBr fans: *scream in terror*

Meghan:*wakes up suddenly* NO. THE DIB-BEAST BELONGS TO BLEZ.

Blez:*flicks me on the forehead*

Meghan:...*cries*

Wizard: EVERYONE! START A PROTEST! DIB AND BLEZ! DIB AND BLEZ!

Random crowd of DaBr fans: *chant along*

Kay: *kills everyone including the guests*

Wizard: Ah man, now the guests are ghosts too…

Blez: Anyway, that's it I guess. Arianna, stay in that closet with Kib. *points*

Wizard: lol *locks them in teh closet*

Kenji: That's not awkward at all… XD

Wizard: lol I know, right? XD

Bao: Oh dear…

Meghan: DIB IS BLEZ'S WAAIIIFUUUU! DX *explodes*

Wizard: D:

Blez:...*walks away again*

Wizard: Weeeeeeeell that's it for this episode! Please submit your dares, I love to hear them! ^_^ And yes, this show is now helping the IZ Game Show- hosted by Meghan- in spreading the word about how DaBr is the best OCxCannon pairing out there. XD Please read that fic- Its EPICLY AWESOME! For those of you reading this on DeviantArt, the link will be below. On Fanfiction, just search for TheAwesomenessThatIsMe and you will find it. XD Bye now! TACOOOOOOOS… *pauses* LEPRECHANS! ANDACLOWNWITHNOHEAD!

Kenji and Bao: *facepalm*

Wizard: X3


	9. The Shipping Couple Chapter

*Wizard, Kenji, and Bao sit on the couches, now in a circle, wearing pajamas. The stage is empty except for them. Wizard hugs an Axel plushie, Kenji hugs a Namine plushie, and Bao has a large sword next to him*

Kenji: …

Bao: …

Wizard: … Do you… have any threes?

Kenji: Go fish.

Wizard: Dang it! *grabs a card*

Bao: Uh… is that camera on? *points at the camera*

Wizard: Don't be silly. The show doesn't start for another hour.

Bao: … *looks at he clock* That clock stopped working.

Wizard: *looks up at it as well* CRAP! *runs out of the room*

Kenji: *starts cleaning up the cards*

Bao: *starts putting the chairs where they belong*

Wizard: *runs back in dragging the entire cast behind her- all of them also in pjs* Come on, guys!

Dib: Why are you wearing that?

Wizard: *looks down at her polka-dot pjs* Don't ask. Just get to your seats!

Axel and Xigbar: *wink at Wizard*

Wizard: *blushes*

Kenji: *rolls his eyes* Fangirl.

Wizard: Whatever. Nice Pokemon pjs.

Kenji: *ignores her*

Bao: XD This is why you wear a t-shirt and shorts instead.

Wizard: ^_^ Anyway, welcome to PaOa… which looks like a pairing name. Without an R at the end.

*crickets*

Wizard: Oh, we have no audience. Oh well, random ghosts can be the audience! Anyway, lets have dares! First we have Kyrlin!

Kyrlin: *from somewhere outside* Does this place have a door?

Wizard: We used to… but it blew up. XD

Kyrlin: ... *floats in through ceiling* Nevermind. I just thought it'd be polite to enter like you people.

Wizard: Thanks though! I'm glad someone doesn't like racking up my damage bills!

Kyrlin: *glares at Zexion* I hope that you got pounded by Red and Purple.

Zexion: Why?

Kyrlin: No Tallest would read that ridiculous series.

Zexion: *puts book down, offended*

Wizard: Wait, what did happen?

Zexion: Nothing. They didn't come.

Wizard: 0_0 Weird.

Kyrlin: Why don't you go and test out the machine that Gaz and those SIR units made...? If... you know, it's done.

*Gaz and GIR bring out a large blue compuer with a huge screen*

Wizard: Well, go on!

Zexion: *presses button*

Computer: Random pairing generated. GaGr.

Wizard: Yay! ^_^

Gaz: …

GIR: ^_^ The scary lady? Yay! *hugs Gaz*

Gaz: … Get off of me.

Wizard: Computer, start pairing!

Computer: Pairing started.

Gaz: I will make you pay if you- *suddenly stops, sits down, and cuddles GIR*

GIR: I luv u lady! :3

Gaz: You are just the most adorable thing ever!

Wizard: This machine is the greatest thing ever! :D Computer, what pairings can you do?

Computer: Any pairing from any fandom. I can generate cannon pairings, normal pairings, Yaoi, and Yuri.

Wizard: … Ew… that's not happening. Anything else I should know?

Computer: My capabilities do not create lemons however.

Wizard: Well that is good at least. Anyway, what next?

Kyrlin: Ooooh, and before I forget... awww snap. Erm. I'll remember soon, I know I will. Anyways, Zim, here. *hands him a flamethrower* I know it isn't original, but use this to destroy all of Zexion's Twilight books. You shouldn't have to worry much, I don't think he'll attack.

Zim: Eh? Okay. *turns on the flamethrower*

Wizard: NO NOT HERE!

*Flames envelope the entire stage, killing everyone but Axel, Alyx, Demyx, InuYasha, Wizard, Kenji, and Bao*

Wizard: Well at least he died from it.

*ghosts rise from the charred bodies*

Wizard: lol

Kyrlin: Dib, go sleep.

Dib: … What?

Kyrlin: You've lost lots of brain cells last chapter.

Dib: Oh.

Kyrlin: I mean, don't sleep and die sleeping, just take a nap. And dream that you aren't dying all the time.

Dib: I'm fine with that. *goes off to sleep*

Kyrlin: Oh yeahz, hello Bao. You're cute X3.

Bao: Uh…

Wizard: lol that's kinda funny.

Bao: …

Wizard: Anyway, continue.

Kyrlin: Go and help make Alyx' Mushroom army learn to dance. Then give them weapon so they can defend themselves from mushroom-eating monsters.

Alyx: No! They must not be eaten! *hugs the mushrooms*

Bao: … I have to teach them to dance?

Wizard: Yes.

Bao: But-

Wizard: Do it.

Bao: I don't-

Wizard: Now.

Bao: But they are just mushrooms!

Wizard: *flames in eyes* NOW.

Bao: Fine. *dances with the mushrooms*

Alyx: Now we must make tiny spears for them so they don't die!

Bao: Or we give them a bazooka. *pulls out the bazooka from episode two and lets them have it*

Wizard: :o I thought that got pushed out a window!

Bao: *shrugs* I found it backstage.

Wizard: *glares at Kenji*

Kenji: *hides*

Wizard: Hey speaking of episode two I will be right back! *runs out*

Kyrlin: This was a kinda short visit, but maybe next time will be longer...

Kenji: Ah… Nothing else?

Kyrlin: Oh wait... yes! I DO SUPPORT DABR! So I wuz killed last chapter as well XD

Kenji: *facepalms*

Kyrlin: Okie, now I go. *looks around* I see no doors... *poofs out*

Kenji: Anyway, next guest!

Meghan: YAYZ!

Kenji: Hey! ^_^ What's up? We talked about your fanfic last time!

Meghan: Though the actual fic that will have DABR is Blez: Guardian of the Oppallus...*shrug* OH WELL. Thanks for mentioning my storeh.

Kenji: No problem!

Meghan: Hey Arianna, how did you like your time in the closet with Kib? XDD

*Arianna and Kib appear, blushing*

Arianna:*glares* N-none of your business.

Meghan: Come oooonnn! DX Tell.

Arianna: SHUT UP.

Meghan: Okay, Kib will tell us! Won't you Kib?

Kib: … No.

Wizard: *comes back in with a video tape* Ah, please tell us!

Arianna: NO.

Meghan: NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Blez: You...YOU MADE ME KISS HIM? HOW DARE YOU EXIST?

Wizard: Acctually, I found this. It's a tape of episode two. Let's see what you were saying back then, huh?

-Pops video in, shows episode two on the screen-

Past Meghan: …Blez is a complete and total Dib fangirl. So yeah.

Past Wizard: Yay! Blez, we shall be friends!

Past Blez:*latches onto Dib* X3

Past Wizard: *does the same*

Past Dib: !

Past Arianna:*facepalm*

-in present, Wizard fast forwards a bit-

Past Blez: Hey, where'd Dib go?

Past Meghan:...he's dead. Dib is dead.

Past Blez: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*dies*

-back in present, Wizard take the tape out and looks victorious-

Meghan: X3 Yey. And ha. YOU FAIL BECAUSE I HAS AN ARMY OF DABR FANS NOW. A small army, but still.

Blez: I HATE YOU ALL.

Meghan: And we love you. ^^

Wizard: lol *tucks the video away for safekeeping*

Meghan: Oh, we should probably move on to the dares now. First, Alyx. GUESS WHAT? The mushroom god council has agreed to let you rule the pickles, too. You are becoming quite popular. XP

Alyx: YAY! ^_^ *hugs the pickles too* Thank you Mushroom god council! X3

Axel: … What have you done to her?

Alyx: Ah I still love you, Axy! *glomps Axel*

Axel: :3

Arianna: Kib, I had a really fun time killing those babies.

Kib: So did I.

Meghan: Aww. X3

Wizard: So cute! X3

Arianna: I will beat you with your head after I rip it off if you don't shut up.

Kib: And I will do the same to you. *glares and points at Wizard* But I will rip your limbs off first and set your face on fire. Then I will put your bloody and burned torso on a colony of fire ants, and then I will rip off your head and beat you with it.

Meghan: O_o...

Wizard: 0_0 heh heh heh… *whispers to Meghan* I guess they need to go on another date…

Blez: Zim, sing Buried Alive by Avenged Sevenfold. I can't remember if there's cursing, but that can be censored, I suppose.

Meghan: Yeah, just one. Make it say, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" XD

Zim: I don't know that song!

Wizard: Neither do I! D: And I won't be able to look it up for a while, so remind me to do it next episode, okayz?

Bao: Uh, why don't you still make someone sing to make up for it?

Wizard: *points at him* Be careful what you wish for- I might make you sing!

Bao: …

Wizard; Uh… I'm gonna force Blez and Kay to sing a song together. *chains them together* Sing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. And they have to sing it to Dib.

Kay: I don't wanna be chained to Blez!

Alyx: That song swears a lot…

Wizard: They can edit it. Go!

(A/N- My apologies again for stealing your character momentarily.)

Blez: Hey Hey, You You! I don't like your girlfriend!

No Way, No Way! I think you need a new one.

Hey Hey, You You! I could be your girlfriend!

Kay: Hey Hey, You You! I know that you like me!

No Way No Way! You know it's not a secret!

Hey Hey, You You! I want to be your girlfriend!

Blez: You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time- You're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

Kay: Don't pretend- I think you know I'm dang precious! And, Heck yeah! I'm a friggin Irken princess! I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right!

Blez: *points at Kay* She's like, SO whatever.

And you could do SO much better. I think we should get together now…

Kay: And that's what everyone's talking 'bout!

Blez: Hey Hey, You You! I don't like your girlfriend!

Kay: No Way, No Way!

Blez: I think you need a new one. Hey Hey, You you! I can be your girlfriend!

Kay: Hey hey, you you! I know that you like me!

Blez: No Way! No Way!

Kay: You know it's not a secret!

Hey hey, You you- I want to be your girlfriend!

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me.

And even when you look away, I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time, again and again! And again, and again and again.

Blez: So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear. *glares at Kay* Better yet, make your girlfriend DISAPPEAR!I don't wanna hear you say her name EVER AGAIN!

Cuz, she's like SO whatever! And you could do SO much better.I think we should get together now-

AND THAT'S WHAT EVERYONES TALKIN' 'BOUT!

Kay: Hey hey! You you!

Blez: I don't like your girlfriend!

Kay: No way! No Way!

Blez: I think you need a new one.

Kay: Hey hey! You you!

Blez: I could be your girlfriend!

Kay: Hey hey, you you!

Blez: I know that you like me!

Kay: No way, no way!

Blez: You know it's not a secret!

Kay: Hey hey! You you!

I want to be your girlfriend!

*Dib runs away before the song can be finished*

Wizard: lol *hides before Blez kills her*

Kay: Nooooo! Dibby! *runs sobbing after him*

Kenji and Bao: …

Wizard: That was prolly better. I mean, I coulda had Zim sing 'Music of the Night'.

Arianna: Ew. Why would you want ZIM to sing that song? He'll completely ruin it.

Wizard: True. I will go find the song Blez wanted tho- remind me to that next episode, ok? I question Blez' honesty after that…

Blez: DO NOT QUESTION ME!

Arianna: Oh gosh, she's turning into Meghan.

Blez: O_O I am?

Wizard: 0_0

Meghan: Sounds like something I would say.

Blez: OH MY GOSH! *dies*

Meghan:...you can't die...

Blez:*comes back to life, sigh*

Wizard: *dies instead*

Kenji: *facepalm*

Meghan: DARE! Dibbeh gets tah eat Kimchi. It's some sort of Korean food, I think.

Blez: Ew, that was gross.

Meghan: Yeah, I made Blez eat it for a taste test. XD

Arianna: That was hilarious. She almost threw it up.

Wizard: I would but we kinda scared Dib off… XD I'll give it to Zim.

Zim: *tries it and chokes to death*

Wizard: YAY!

Meghan: Yeah...okay, short review, but my dad's yelling at me. WHY CAN'T I DO THINGS IN PEACE? DX *explodes*

Wizard: *also explodes*

GIR: WHEEEHEEHEEEHEEE! *explodes*

Everyone: …..

Arianna:..I...kinda want to stay here.

Kib: I want you to stay too.

Blez: I don't.

Arianna: Too bad. *pushes her at Dib* Stay with your waifu.

Blez:*facepalm*

Wizard: 0_0 Blez didn't kill you?

Arianna:...yeah.

Wizard: Weird… BACK IN TEH CLOSET WITH YOUUU! *puts Kib and Arianna in a closet* And same with you. *puts Blez and Dib in another closet*

Kay: *sobs quietly*

Wizard: lol BYE MEGHAN! *explodes again*

Kenji: Now it's time for Aly!

Aly: *walks in wearing a sombrero* X3 I like funny hats and man you submit stories faster than I do

Wizard: Its cuz I HAVE NO LIIIIIIIFEEE! *dies*

Kenji: We should have a drinking game. A drink every time someone dies on this show.

Bao: And two whenever Wizard caused it.

Kenji: XD

Bao: *laughs* and three whenever Wizard dies!

Kenji: Perfect!

Wizard: *is alive* Shush. Anyway…

Zam: *wearing a joker hate then rips the hat of and shreds it to pieces*

Aly: aw you don't like it DX

Zam: *sarcastically* oh no i just like to rip things up for no apparent reason

Aly: oh ok

Zam: I was being sarcastic

Wizard: AND I STOLE YOUR FACE! XD

Bao: *facepalms* Oh boy…

Aly: I know, now lets get this party started zim, dib do the carmell dansen X3

Zim and Dib: *do so*

Wizard: lol XD

Zam: *laughing* you two look like idiots

Zim and Dib: *stop*

Aly: *wearing a top hat* be amazed as i pull a OC out of my hat

*pulls out a male irken with long antenna's, black eyes, a darker shade of green skin, and a black and gray invader uniform*

Aly: and tada my OC jak everyone

Jak: Aly why on irk did you bring me here

Aly: because your joining this review whether you like it or not

Wizard: Jak seems cool.

Zam: Jak

Jak: Zam

Aly: cant you feel the love in the air XD

Wizard: lol

Jak and Zam: WHAT!

Aly: don't be so serious

Zam: *growls* ok then Gaz guess what I'm not scared of you and I dare you too give me a reason to be scared.

Gaz: *strangles Dib* That's why.

Wizard: 0_o

Dib: *dies*

Wizard: Wait a sec… how did Dib even get out of the closet? *grabs him and chucks him back in the closet with Blez* AND STAY IN THERE! *locks the door*

Jak: I dare someone kill the tallest and I will give you one of cupids arrow's

Wizard: *shoots the Tallest*

Kenji: 0_0 YOU HAVE THE GUN AGAIN?

Wizard: Yesh. *takes the arrow and puts it somewhere safe* I'll use that for a later dare.

Aly: how do you have them?

Jak: long story

Aly: *shrugs* anyways wizard make Zam and Jak kiss it will be funneh XD

Wizard: I am assuming one is a girl and the other a boy… I hope, but I dunno with some of Meghan's friends… Computer! Generate and Activate Zam and Jak shipping!

Computer: Generating. Activating now.

Zam: I love you.

Jak: I love you too.

*Zam and Jak kiss*

Wizard: Computer, deactivate mid-kiss!

Computer: Deactivating. *leaves them mid-kiss*

Zam: O_O *backs away from Jak*

Jak: O_O *backs away from Zam*

Aly: aw the two love birds X3

Jak: DX Aly you sick son of a...wait I mean sick daughter of a **

Zam: ALY I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!

Aly: well it doesn't seem good for me I will be back for more dares if I'm still alive after this

Wizard: See ya! Oh, next time I will have the entire cast of my fanfic, 'The Dalek's Only Fear'! ^_^ Prank him too… *whispers* And ship teh Master with meh! XD just kidding! But ship someone with… someone. See ya!


	10. Zim is buried alive XD evillaugh

Wizard: XD Out of boredom here is another short episode.

Everyone: …

Wizard: And look! We have… ZIM SINGING A SONG! X3

Zim: Eh? No!

Wizard: SING! *holds up death note*

Zim: Uhg, fine!

*cue epic music*

Zim: Take the time just to listen

When the voices screaming are much too loud,

Take a look in the distance,

Try and see it all,

Chances are that ya might find,

That we share a common discomfort now

I feel I'm walking a fine line

Tell me only if it's real

Still I'm on my way,

On and on it goes,

Vacant hope to take

Hey - I can't live in here for another day

Darkness has kept the light concealed

Grim as ever

Hold on to faith as I dig another grave

Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel

Real as ever

And it seems I've been buried alive

I walk the fields through the fire,

Taking steps until I found solid ground

Followed dreams reaching higher

Couldn't survive the fall

Much has changed since the last time

And I feel a little less certain now

Ya know I choke at the first sign

Tell me only if it's real

Memories seem to fade

On and on it goes

Wash my view away

Hey - I can't live in here for another day

Darkness has kept the light concealed

Grim as ever

Hold on to faith as I dig another grave

Meanwhile the mice endure the wheel

Real as ever

And I'm chained like a slave, trapped in the dark

Slammed all the locks, death calls my name

And it seems I've been buried alive

Take you down now, burn it all out

Throw you all around,

GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!

What's it feel like? Took the wrong route

Watch it fall apart now you're knockin' AT THE WRONG GATE!

For you to pay the toll, a price for you alone

The only deal you'll find, I'll gladly take your soul

While it seems sick, sober up quick

Psycho lunatic crushing you with HANDS OF FATE!

Shame to find out, when it's too late

But you're all the same

Trapped inside INFERNO AWAITS!

Evil thoughts can hide, I'll help release the mind

I'll peel away the skin, release the dark within

This is now your life

Strike you from the light

This is now your life

Die, buried alive

This is now your life

What's it feel like

Strike you from the light

Let me take in your soul

This is now your life

What's it feel like

Die, buried alive

Let me take in your soul

This is now your life

Die, buried alive!

Wizard: That. Was. AMAZING! OH MY GOSH THAT'S ONE OF MY NEW FAVORITE SONGS! By the way, Zim, nice singing voice.

Zim: Thank you, Hyuuuman.

Wizard: … He thinks I'm human?

Kenji: Wizard, we all know you are not truly human. We just don't know what you are.

Wizard: I am… MELON-LORD! BWAHAHAHA! X3

Kenji: *facepalm*

Wizard: Where is Bao?

Kenji: Not sure…

Wizard: Oh well. First we have Zoey!

Zoey: Heyhey!

Wizard: Sooooo… looks like you pranked yourself?

Zoey: Yup.

Wizard: *Throws a frog at Zoey*

Zoey: :3 Yay!

Wizard: XD bye now! And now Meghan!

Blez:*takes a drink* One person died. *takes another drink* That one was just because I hate my life.

Wizard: Oh yeah… the drinking game… XD

Kenji: lol

Bao: XD

Wizard: Oh look, Bao is back! And now Blez is Emo! Life is normal. XD

Meghan: QUIT ACTING ALL EMO.

Blez: Okay. *slices Dib's head off, then Wizard's, then Kay's* Happy now?

Wizard: TT_TT

Kay: *sobs* Y U NO LIKE MEH?

Dib: 0_0

Meghan: NO. *takes five drinks* This game sucks.

Wizard: I like it XD *takes 5 drinks and explodes, takes three more and explodes, never ending cycle begins*

Blez: Shut up.

Meghan: BE GONE WITH YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE FROM YOUR FILTHY MOUTH FILLED WITH.. CORN!

Blez: I haven't been eating corn...

Meghan: LIAR!

Wizard: I'M RUNNING, I'M RUNNING! *starts running in circles*

Dib: *looks around* Zim's been in that bathroom for a reeeeeeeeally long time…

Axel: I remember you spending a long time in there recently too.

Dib: But that was corn and mayonnaise day!

Axel: Oh, that's no excuse.

Zim: *bursts in* MY BUISNESS… IS DONE!

Xigbar: *has been waiting to go* Finally… *runs out*

Dib: Why did it take you three hours to use the bathroom before lunch?

Zim: Nonsense! I had MUCH TOO DO! SO MUCH!

Xigbar: *from backstage* MADNESSSS!

Arianna: ENOUGH WITH THE QUOTES! *sigh* You are giving me a headache.

Meghan:...YAY!

Wizard: XD

Blez: WIZARD! Destroy that tape! I NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT!

Wizard: NEVER! I SHALL POST IT ON YOUTUBE, WHERE IT WILL GET 3 MILLION VEIWS! DABR SHALL REIGN!

Meghan:*giggles*

Blez:*points at Meghan* NOBODY WAS TALKING TO YOU!

Meghan:*cries*

Blez:*facepalm*

Arianna: You know she's really sensitive, Blez. *rolls eyes*

Blez: I DON'T CARE!

Wizard: Besides, anyone needing proof just has to go re-watch episode 2...

*awkward 30 minute pause begins*

Wizard: *twiddles thumbs*

Kenji: *looks out the window*

Bao: *sharpens sword*

Fang: *wishes people payed more attention to him*

The Nobodies: *sharpen weapons/tune the sitar*

InuYasha: *daydreams about Kikyo*

Kagome: *daydreams about killing Kikyo*

Tak: *pets Zim's antenna*

Zim: *is happy*

Gaz: *plays her game*

Gir and Mimi: *hug*

Missy: *eats a taco*

Arianna and Kib: *stare at each other all happy*

Kay: *writes a poem about Dib*

Dib: *writes a poem about Kay*

Wizard and Meghan: *write a poem about DaBr*

Meghan:*shoots up suddenly* I dare Dib and Blez to play seven minutes in heaven.

Wizard: OOO! Yesh!

Meghan: Every five seconds one of you don't spend doing something loving, is a minute of being dunked in a water pit, or acid pit.

Dib: 0_0

Wizard: : ) This is why I like Meghan's pranks so much…

Arianna:*laughing*

Meghan: And Arianna and Kib play too.

Wizard: XD

Kib: *grabs a chainsaw* Okay then.

Meghan: No murders.

Kib: … oh…

Meghan: Just expressing your feelings to the other. And maybe kissing. *shrug*

Kib and Dib: *frozen in place*

Arianna and Blez:*frozen in place*

Meghan: Oh yeah, and Zim still has to sing Buried Alive. ^^

Wizard: He already did that…at the beginning of the episode… He is NOT singing again!

Kenji: 0_0 Uh… I think Wizard should sing for us.

Wizard: *blushes* Eh… no thanks.

Kenji: *holds up death note*

Wizard: HOW DID YOU GET THAT?

Kenji: iunno.

Wizard: Fine.

*cue music*

I've been alone so many nights now…

And I've been waiting for the stars to fall…

I keep holding out, for what, I don't know…

To be with you, just to be with you.

So here I am starin' at the moon tonight

Wonderin' how you look in this light.

Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' 'bout me too,

To be with you, there's nothin' I wouldn't do.

And I can't imagine

Two worlds spinnin' apart

Come together eventually…

And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right…

I'll be at the end of my restless road.

But this journey, it was worth the fight

To be with you, just to be-

Holding you for the very first time!

Never letting go…

What I wouldn't give to feel that way!

Ooo!

Oh, to be with you! Oh!

And I can't imagine, two worlds spinnin' apart,

Come together eventually!

And when you're standin' here in front of me…

That's when I know that God does exist…

Cuz he will have answered every single prayer-

To be with you, Just to be with you!

Yeah…

With you…

*music ends*

*silence from the crowd, then a standing ovation*

Wizard: *blushes and hides behind a chair* Anyway, lets just continue…

Arianna and Blez:*still frozen in place*

Dib and Kib: *still frozen*

Meghan:*sigh* Just go. *pushes them in separate closets, then pushes Kib and Dib in after*

Wizard: lol! *comes out from behind the chair*

Meghan: Okay. You'll have to tell me how that goes.

Wizard: I shall! ^_^

Meghan: And by the way; Zam is a girl, and Jak is a boy.

Wizard: Really?

Meghan: I understand your confusion, as I have yuri and yaoi loving friends.

Wizard: I noticed. But thank you for the clarification.

Meghan: Anyway, bye! *throws tacos in the air, then explodes*

Wizard: Bye! ^_^ Hmmm… I think… Kenji and Bao need to sing for making me do that… *glares*

Kenji: *whistles*

Bao: *ignores and sharpens weapons still*

Wizard: … KENJI! BAO! SING TEH WAFFLEZ SONG!

Bao: …

Kenji: …

Wizard: *waves death note AND gun*

*gasp from crowd*

Wizard: I know, scary right? : ) Lets go, you two!

Kenji: Do you like wafflez?

Bao: Yeah, we like wafflez.

Kenji: Do you like-

Wizard: MORE ENTHUSIASIM! *shoots random guy*

Random guy: *dies*

Kenji: 0_0 DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?

Bao: 0_0 Y-Yeah, we like pancakes!

Kenji: Dooo you like French Toast?

Bao: Yeah we like French Toast!

Both: DOODOODEEDOO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFULL! WAFFLEZ! WAFFLEZ! WAFFLEZ! WAFF-

Wizard: *explodes*

Kenji: phew…

Bao: That was close…

Wizard: *springs to life and shoots them both*

Kenji: D: *dies*

Bao: D: *dies*

Wizard: *explodes again* *comes back to life* lool ya' know, now that I realize people are really PLAYING the drinking game, I now am trying to see how many times I can die in one episode. *explodes*

*all teh nobodies explode*

*Dib explodes in teh closet with Blez and she explodes too*

*Kib and Arianna go kill 500 babies*

Wizard: Wait, they were supposed to stay in the closet! *kills them and puts them in the closet, then brings them back to life*

Fang: *is too sexy to explode so he just spontaneously combusts cuz he's soooo hot…*

InuYasha: *just… dies…*

Wizard: LOL! *brings ALL THE PEOPLE back to life!*

Everyone: *facepalms*

Wizard: Okay, now for realz, guys! The Doctor is in the next episode! SO PLZPLZPLZ HAVE HIM DO SOMETHING! GAH! And uh… you have till… FRIDAY to respond to this! Bye! *everyone explodes*


	11. A week of waiting

Wizard: Yay! You waited so long…

Kenji: … it was less than a week…

Wizard: Shut up. You all waited so long, so here is AWESOMENESS AND OTHER PRANKS!

Kenji: …

Bao: I think you got that backwards…

Wizard: I said shut up!

Bao: You said that to him…

Wizard: *waves death note*

Bao: Nevermind… *is quiet*

Wizard: Well, here is Meghan!

Meghan: Aw, I gotta wait that long? DX

Wizard: *shrugs* Hey, you are making your readers wait, so can I.

Meghan: Oh, and YEY! I really like Buried Alive, glad you do too. Actually, all songs by Avenged Sevenfold are epic.

Wizard: Thanks for introducing me to that song! I loved it! I will look up some others soon maybe I hope…

Blez:*drinking a beer* I wonder how many drinks I'm actually supposed to have. *shrug* I'm sure by the time I finish this six pack, it'll be enough.

Wizard: Not by the end of this episode it won't be… XD

Meghan: D: I drop out of the drinking game.

Arianna: I was never playing.

Wizard: SPOILSPORT! *explodes* *comes back* Lool Blezzy that's another 3 right there! XD

Meghan: So Blezzy? Dibbeh? How was it?

Wizard: Oh yes, do tell.

Blez:*blushes slightly, but glares to try to hide the blush* Terrible.

Wizard: *is skeptical*

Meghan: What about you Dibby?

Dib: *blushes* Well, I uh-

Blez: IT WAS TERRIBLE. *throws a knife at Dib which just barely misses him* Right, Dib?

Dib: *nods vigorously*

Meghan:*sigh* You're evil.

Blez: Like you don't already know. *takes a sip of beer*

*awkward silence*

Meghan: OHMIGAWSH, I'M SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT YOU, FANG! DX *randomly glomps*

Fang: :3

Meghan: I NEEDS TAH DARE YOU! But not anything bad. I think. Hmm... *thinking pose* OH! Since I couldn't think of anything better, just eat a whole cheesecake. And then...uh...spontaneously combust again. That was so hot. XD

Wizard: I know, right? X3X3X3X3X3

Blez:*gags*

Kenji: *facepalm*

Bao: Oh dear… *rubs his temples*

Fang: No thanks, it kinda hurt. *wings burst out of his back, spreading to full length across the stage, and tearing up his shirt*

Wizard: X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3 *dies*

Meghan: OH! Also, how was the time in the closet for Kib and Arianna? ANSWER

ME NOW OR I MAKE YOU BOTH DRESS UP AND GO ON ONE OF THOSE CLICHE DINNER-DATES.

Kib: …*looks at Arianna*

Arianna:...*looks at Kib*...

Meghan:*sigh* Cliche dinner-date it is, then. *gives them both really nice clothes and pushes them out the door* And BLEZ. DIBBEH. Same thing goes. I want answers.

Wizard: I want pie.

Zim: I want the Earth.

GIR: I want monkehs!

Fang: I want Max- er… uh, peace. World peace.

Wizard: We all know what YOU want, Fang. XD

Axel: I want to kill MarMar…

Alyx: I want to help with that…

Kay: I wanna marry Dibby! D:

Blez: Screw you. *throws empty beer bottle*

Meghan:*ducks*...Dib, TELL MEH NOAW. Or you have to eat alllll of these. *holds up a jar of live beetles*

Dib: 0_0 *whispers to Wizard*

Wizard: XD looooool! *whispers to Meghan*

Blez:*blushes* I...hate you.

Meghan: I know. ^^ Now you two have to kiss, and then hug for the rest of the episode. =D

*hundreds of DaBr shippers wait eagerly*

Blez: I WILL KILL YOU.

Meghan: I don't think you will. Wizard, activate the shipping machine!

Wizard: Computer!

Computer: Yes?

Wizard: ACTIVATE DABR SHIPPING!

*silent pause*

Blez: OH MY GAWSH DIB, I LUV YOU SO MUCH! *tackle-hugs him*

Dib: OHMYGOSH I LOVE YOU TOO BLEZZY!

Meghan: And now you two gotta kiss.

Dib: *kisses Blez* ^_^

Blez:*kisses Dib* ^^

Wizard: It's so sweet I might hurl…

Meghan: AW. X3 Okay, ZIM! Write a poem telling Tak how much you love her, then

read it out for everyone to hear.

Zim: *blushes*

Meghan: Tak, you do the same.

Tak: Er…

Meghan: And then Gaz has to sing Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. WHOO! And dedicate it to Gir. Just because. I know Wizard likes GAGR, right? If not her, Kay?

Wizard and Kay: WE BOTH LOVE GAGR SHIPPNG! XDXDXDXDXD

Kenji: … That is just creepy…

Bao: 0_0

Wizard: *quickly reviews the song* Uh… this is a weird song…

Tau: Yeah, cuz Buried Alive wasn't… *rolls eyes*

Wizard: AAA! Tau! How did you get here?

Tau: Remember? My fanfic's cast is coming to this episode?

Wizard: Oh yeah… Anyway, sing Gaz!

Gaz: Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is

Just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is

Just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is

A burning, consuming fire

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Hear the whispers in the dark

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is

Just waiting

To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is

A burning, consuming fire

Whispers in the dark

GIR: Yay! :3 The scary lady likes meh!

Wizard: X3

Kay: X3

Kenji: …

Bao: …

Zim: I HAVE IIIIIIIIT! ZIIIIIM HAS WRITTEN A FILTHY POEM!

Wizard: OOO! Tell us!

Zim: Roses are filthy and humans are too, Tak be my love-pig because I love you. *bows*

Tak: *blushes slightly*

Wizard: aww!

Tak: Ahem, Roses are red, your eyes are too,

I think you are sweet, and I love you too. *kisses Zim on the cheek*

Wizard: X3 *dies* *comes back* THAT'S TWO MORE BLEZ! BWAHAHAHA!

Kib: *comes back in covered in blood*

Arianna:*comes back from cruddy date thing, fuming*

Wizard: How did it go?

Kib: The stooopid waiter messed up our order. So we killed him.

Wizard: 0_0

Arianna: I have a dare. Meghan and Bao have to kiss on the lips.

Bao: Uh…

Meghan: O_O...

Wizard: … Um…

Arianna:*smirks* Aw, don't spoil things Meghan. Just make it easy on yourself.

Bao: *edges away from Meghan veeeeeery slooooowly…*

Meghan: O_O...

Wizard: …

Arianna: Well, until somebody can unfreeze her, I have one last dare. *grins evilly* Kib gets to host next chapter. Kib, if they refuse, make them HURT. And possibly die. Anyway, bye everyone. Bye Kib. *leaves*

Kib: Bye Arianna! ^_^

Wizard: …

Bao: …

Meghan: …

Wizard: Does she not realize that you are a real person?

Bao: … I don't think so…

Wizard: …

Meghan: …

Wizard: Meghan, you can leave.

Meghan: Thank you. *leaves*

Wizard: Anyway, next guest!

Kib: Wait, aren't I in charge?

Wizard: Not till next episode. *locks Kib in a closet* NEXT!

*Kyrlin pops up from the floor*

Kyrlin: You guysh know there's shomething big down there?

Wizard: What? What is it?

Kyrlin: A bunch of tunnelsh... I think you may have a giant mole down there. Or maybe a worm. Or is it the Mushroomsh' HQ? *rushes over to Alyx* Be it true?

Alyx: Yes. It's true- we shall take over the world by tunneling under you all! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Axel: 0_0

Alyx: AND THEN YOU ALL WILL BE MY FRIENDS, AND YOU CAN GO HOME AND NOT LEARN NO MORE!

Wizard: XD *facepalm*

Kyrlin: Shorreh, I'm still kinda dizzy from all thoshe shots I had from last epishode... too many deaths. *stares off into space for several seconds*

Wizard: You can never have to many deaths… *dies randomly*

Kenji: Oh dear…

Xigbar: *takes a drink*

Wizard: *comes to life* Wait, you are playing?

Xigbar: Duh.

Wizard: Sweet. : ) *explodes 20 times*

Kyrlin: I think there's a shpider on that wall.

Wizard: *screams and hides*

Kenji: …

Wizard: I hate spiders…

Kyrlin: Dib, go tickle it.

Dib: … What?

Kyrlin: When he tellsh you he's had enough make Fang, since he'sh been ignored, dance with that spider.

Fang: …

Dib: …

Wizard: *shivers in fear and hides behind Dib's head*

Dib: *walks over* Uh… that's a cookie…

Wizard: Yay! *eats it and dies*

Kenji: Oh dear… XD You really are trying to get all the viewers drunk, huh?

Wizard: *comes back* Yesh.

Kenji: lol.

Kyrlin: You know, s'not fun being exploded..

Wizard: Yes it is! *explodes to prove a point*

Kyrlin: Gaz, I want you to activate that lovey-machine again. Just cuz =3. Oh, and take Tak wiff you.

Wizard: _ You had better not be one of Meghan's yuri-lovin' friends…

Gaz: *activates it and GaGr shipping commences*

Tak: *activates it and ZaTr shipping commences*

Wizard: Yay! X3

*Kyrlin goes over to Mimi, and begins to pet her* ... You're not very fluffeh!

Mimi: …

Kyrlin: I dares you to go out and get fluffier! Naow!

Mimi: …

Kyrlin: *hiccups* Oh dear.. I don't

think doing thish drinking game wash a good idea...

Wizard: Of course it was! *explodes and kills Bao and Kenji in the explosion*

Bao(ghost): …

Kenji(ghost): …

Wizard: *is alive* lol!

Kenji: *sighs*

Kyrlin: Zim, do irkensh get tipshy

or drunk evar?

Zim: Of course not! Irkens are far more superior to Hyuuumans! Our squeedly-spooches make us immune to FILTHY Hyuuuman thinks like alcohol!

Kyrlin: Ohhhh, prove it! Drink a bottle then drive you voot cruiser XD

Zim: Eh…

Kyrlin: If irkensh don't get any ill effectsh you shhould be fine.

Zim: Fine! *steals the beer Blez left and walks off*

Wizard: This should be good…

Kyrlin: And here'sh a dare to all of yoush. DO. NOT. DIE. For two *hic* whole chaptersh! At leasht!

Wizard: … eh… erg… uh… *looks like she shall explode*

Kenji: Oh dear… *moves away fast*

Bao: *runs*

Wizard: AAA! I CAN'T TAKE IT! *explodes horrifically killing everyone in the room* *comes back to life* XD

Kyrlin: Naooow I'm going to lay down... *glares around* Dun't die! *slinks down into the ground then fully disappears* (OOC XDDD I luv dis story, makes my day, and you update so fast!)

Wizard: XD *dies again* (OOC I am glad to make my readers happy. *bows* And again, I update so fast because I have no LIIIIIIIIIEEEEFEE… *explodes*)

Kenji: Lovely… Anyway, next guest!

Aly: I'M ALIIIIIIIIVE!

Wizard: YAAAAAAAAY MEEEEEEEE 2! XD

Kenji: Oh dear…

Zam and Jak: shouldn't you be dead!

Aly: YOU CANT KILL MEH! *runs around the place*

Wizard: *kills everyone and then brings them all to life again* XD

Aly: I HAD TOO MUCH SODA!

Axel: That's not what Xiggy had too much of… *points*

Xigbar: Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for meeeeee *hic*

Luxord: MORE RUM PLEEZ… *hic*

Wizard: … Luxy? Why are you here?

Luxord: 'Ello luv… *hic* How are you? I think I had toooo much to drinkeh…

Wizard: …

Zam: your an idiot

Wizard: Hey Aly! *gives more soda to her* XD

Aly: aw thank you ^^

Luxord: WHERESH MAH RUM?

Xigbar: lol… *hic*

Jak: -_- you take the fun out of insulting

Aly: i do? YESH! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

Wizard: XD

*Zim's voot crashes through the ceiling*

Wizard: … Why? *dies*

Zim: *stumbles out* Heh heh… I ish DRUNK!

Wizard: *is alive* XD

Zam: and Gaz not impressive I've gutted humans

Kib: Can we be friends?

Wizard: Kibby… Shame…

Kib: What?

Wizard: What about your lover? XD

Kib: … I just want to be friends with Zam, and maybe she and Jak can double date with Arianna and I and go kill babies.

Wizard: Oh ok.

Kib: *shakes head*

Wizard: *whispers to Tau* Notice he didn't object to me calling Arianna his lover… XD

Tau: lol…

Kib: WHERE'S MY CHAINSAW?

Wizard: Why?

Kib: So I can kill you.

Wizard: …

Kib: Oh I left it at that one guys house who I slaughtered mercilessly.

Wizard: …

Kib: He was trying to steal Arianna.

Wizard: …

Kib: So I cut his head off.

Wizard: CARL! THAT KILLS PEOPLE! XD

Kib: … What?

Wizard: XDXDXD Nevermind… lol

Aly: O_O aside from that disturbing comment Zim I dare you to not yell as long as you can if you can not yell for over 5 minutes you get a cookie

Zim: 99 BOTTLESH OF BEER ON DA WALLSH, 99 BOTTLESH OF BEER!

Zam: and if you don't last i get to kill you *grins*

Zim: I TAKESH ONE DOWN AND PASSHESH IT 'ROUND, 98 BOTTLESH OF… SOMETHING ON DA WALLSH! *dies at Zam's hands*

Wizard: ^_^ Yay! I get teh cookie! :3

Aly: ZAM! DX

Zam: what? its in my nature.

Jak:...

Aly: Gir give Jak a hug he really needs one ^^

GIR: X3

Jak: NO! NO I DON'T!

GIR: I'M GONNA HUG YOOOOOOUUU… *hugs Jak*

Wizard: XD

Aly: now...EPIC DANCE PARTEH! *does a little dance*

GIR: *still hugs Jak*

Zam: kill…me…now

Aly: ok X3

Zam: Aly its just a figure of speech

Aly: aw well since where in the killing subject someone go and kill the GIR abuser Darkbooty he shall pay for what he has done

Wizard: Who? You mean the guy in charge of the Swollen Eyeball Network?

Dib: …How do you know about that?

Wizard: Oh I know all kinds of things about you. Pretty creepy, huh?

Dib: 0_0 Hey… that is creepy! You're creepy, Wizard!

Wizard: Yes… I sure am… X3 Anyway, what is this about Darkbooty abusing GIR?

Jak: you wont let it go will you?

Aly: NEVER! *rides off on a skittle*

Wizard: *gasps* TASTE TEH RAINBOW! XD

Zam: oh tallest *walks out*

Jak: -_- *follows the flying skittle*

*huge explosion and two SIR units, a human, and an Irken crash through the wall*

Wizard: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sobs and explodes*

Kenji: -_-* This means more repairs… *sighs*

RIG: WOOHOO! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!

Wizard: Oh hades no. I don't need more damage bills!

B.A.:*sighs*

GIR: I'LL DO IT AGAIN! X3

Thomas:*stands up and rubs the back of his neck* No. That hurt.

Zork:*stands also* Quit you're whining you filthy human.

Kib: *cocks his eyebrow* Another Hyuuuman hater? Sweet.

Thomas: WHEN YOU LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR STUPID SIR UNIT.

RIG:*eyes tear up* Please don't fight.

Wizard: Awwwww… *hugs RIG* You so cute… Don't cry…

Zork:...whatever. We should get this over with so we can go.

Wizard: Y U NO WANT TO STAY? *explodes*

Thomas:*glares* We should. Anyway, first thing's first. I hate DaBR almost as much as I hate HIM. *points at Zork*

Wizard: D:

Tau: D:

Kay: Yesh… XD *glomps Dib* You are mine forever!

Dib: :3

Thomas: So whenever Blez looks at Dib, touches him, or anything of the sort, Kay or Wizard has to poke her with this. *gives an electro-shock poker stick thing*

Kay: *takes it evilly* Yes… BWAHAHAHA!

Wizard: You gave… an unstable defective Irken… A SHOCKY-POKEY THINGY?

Kenji: XD A shocky-pokey thingy?

Wizard: Well I don't remember what he called it!

Zork:...that shipping machine...mind if I take a look at how it was made? I've never seen anything like it...

Wizard: Uh… Yeah, just… no Yaoi… or Yuri…

Thomas: Wait! I want Gaz to like me.

Gaz: *looks up from the game skeptically*

Zork: ...you stated that so simply. You have problems.

Thomas: At least I'm not green and ugly.

Kay: *is offended* Hey! I'm green! And I'm not ugly!

Wizard: 0_0 Uh oh…

Kay: *sparks out*

Wizard: CRAP! *grabs hold of Tau and runs into the TARDIS*

Kay: *kills everyone*

Wizard: *pokes head back out* You okay now?

Kay: Yes… *looks at Dib* NOOO! I KILLED DIBBY! *sobs*

Wizard: *makes everyone alive*

Dib: Ow… my head…

Kay: DIBBY! X3 *glomps*

Zork:*sighs* Uh, got anyhting, RIG?

RIG: YES! I want...GIR to have a lifetime supply of cupcakes. I like cupcakes! :D

GIR: YAYZ! X3

*cupcakes rain from the sky*

Wizard: :D Yay!

GIR: X3

Kenji: lol! *is happy*

Bao: … *facepalms*

Thomas:...and this is the exact SIR that's supposed to assist in a murder. You would've been better off with B.A., Zorky.

Zork: Don't call me that!

Wizard: lol.

B.A.:...I have a dare. I dare Wizard to kill all the OC's.

Wizard: … What?

Tau: 0_0

Kay: 0_0

Missy: 0_0

Alyx: 0_0

Kib: …

Kaida: What now?

Wizard: Kaida, where have you been?

Kaida: Iunno. *eats candy*

Wizard: So, wait though, can I kill you guys?

B.A: Not including us of course.

Wizard: Oh…

B.A. Oh, and you have to involve a toothbrush somehow. Believe me, it can be done. I've tried it before.

Wizard: Uh… But… No… I… But…

Kib: …

Missy: A toothbrush? I can only come up with at least 3 possibilities… all of them painful.

Wizard: *leans down to the SIR unit* Uh… What are they?

Missy: *tells her*

Wizard: So… cram it in their eye socket and kill the brain, poison it, or make it explode?

Missy: Yes.

Wizard: NOOOOOOOES! D: *dies*

Kenji: Phew.

Bao: That was close.

Kib: *kills everyone with a toothbrush*

Wizard: *comes back and brings everyone back to life*

Kenji: My brain hurts now…

Bao: My eye hurts…

Tau: … Why is there a hole in my face?

Kay: *glomps Dibby* Dib keep me safe!

Wizard: B.A., you scare me… 0_0

Zork: Epic. I wish you were mine.

Thomas: But he's my SIR, so you'll just have to deal with that lame one. *points at RIG*

Wizard: RIG is cute… :3

Zork:...*whispers something to RIG with a smile*

RIG: o.o...NOOOO! *rips the head off a random guy and throws it at Thomas* HOW COULD YOU?

Random guy: *dies*

Thomas:*ducks* WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?

Zork: Only that you destroyed GIR, and enjoyed doing so.

Wizard: ooo yikes…

RIG:*tries to stab Thomas with a pencil*

Wizard: … What is it with you people and killing people with non-lethal objects?

Zork:...yep.

B.A.: Do you think you should stop with that? Just tell RIG that GIR isn't really destroyed?

Zork:*shrugs* I'm actually pretty amused. I love whenever he glitches like this.

Wizard: That is pretty funny… XD

B.A.: Curse my programming. *weapons come out of head and he explodes RIG*

Thomas:*has pencil in eye* D:

Kay: Aw man it didn't hit his brain-meats… : (

Zork: Yeah, I'm going now. *makes another whole in the wall with a stick of dynamite and leaves*

Wizard: NO! THE WALLZ! *dies*

Thomas:...one last dare. It involves Dib and Zim…

Wizard: 0_0 No…

Kenji: 0_0

Bao: 0_0

Meghan:*randomly appears* NO ZADR! *stabs pencil in his other eye*

Wizard: XD Yayz! Meghan saves the day again! XD

Thomas:...HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!

Wizard: lolz this is randomly epic…

Meghan: Well I have to go back and fix all your mistakes in this stupid thing. Might as well stop it before it starts.

Thomas: I wasn't even doing ZaDR! *pulls both pencils out* I was only gonna have Zim be human and Dib be Irken.

Wizard: Oh… XD

Meghan:...oh. THAT'S OKAY THEN~! *explodes*

Wizard: *explodes too*

Thomas:...I'm bored. Let's go kill random people, B.A. *walks off*

Kib: Awesome… but, leave some for me and Arianna, okay?

Wizard: Lol…

Kib: *kills Wizard with a rock*

Wizard(ghost): D:

B.A.:*shrugs, follows*...*comes back* Oh, one last thing. *blows up the shipping machine* That thing will only cause you trouble. You'll thank me later. *leaves again*

Wizard: OHNOES! D: *explodes 200 times* Gaz! GIR! Tak! RE-BUILD TEH SHIPPING THINGY NOW!

Gaz: … *walks over and kicks the debris*

Computer: *snaps back together perfectly* Online.

Wizard: lolz! Anyway, next guest!

Zim: *is alive* I hate you all… *glares*

Wizard: XD

Tau: *looks up at the ceiling and screams, runs into the TARDIS*

Wizard: What? *looks up at ceiling, screams, follows Tau*

Kenji: *looks up* What? All I see is a sign that says 'Bad Wolf'…

Bao: … XD anyway, NEXT GUEST!

InuYasha: *is drunk* Oh I hash a shecret but Kay ish'nt shupposhed to know sho shhhhh.

Wizard: Uh oh…

Kay: Tell me the secret InuYasha.

InuYasha: I'M BATMAN!

Wizard: XD

Kay: No not THAT secret! the other one.

InuYasha: mommy shmokesh in the car. jeshush is ok with it, but we can't tell daddy.

Wizard: …

Kay: …

InuYasha: WOOOHOOO! *jumps in random ball pit*

Wizard: Uh… What is going on here?

Bao: I think he is drunk…

Wizard: I didn't think he was playing the drinking game…

InuYasha: X3 I'm shwimming!

Wizard: Kaida, go get him out.

Kaida: Hey Kitten Ears! You need to get out!

InuYasha: No.

Kaida: Don't make me come in there after you.

InuYasha: You can try… but you'll have to catch me first. *dives in*

Kaida: OH FOR THE LOVE OF SESSHOMARU! *jumps in after him, wading around for a while*

InuYasha: *randomly pops up behind her* Bazinga. *dives back in*

Kaida: -_-*

Wizard: *facepalms* Wow… anyway, NEXT GUEST!

Bao: … There are no more…

Wizard: NOES! Oh well, you people better dare next time! : ( Bye!


	12. Kib's Evil Takeover

Wizard: I HAS RAMEN!

Kenji: XD

Bao: Oh lol

Wizard: *dumps hot sauce into the Ramen and eats it all up*

Kenji: Aw man… I wanted some…

Wizard: HERE U GO! XD *shucks ramen at Kenji and Bao*

Kenji: Yaaaaaaaaaaay- *ramen hits his head and knocks him out*

Wizard: Oops… Anyway, WELCOMEZ TO PRANKZ AND OTHER AWESOMENESSEZ!

Bao: Why the typo?

Wizard: Iunno. Anyway, first we have Alyse! Yay!

Kib: WAIT ONE SECOND! *poofs in*

Wizard: *screams*

Kib: It was proclaimed last chapter that I would be in charge for this one!

Wizard: Oh yeah…

Kib: So, I start by… KILLING WIZARD! *stabs Wizard several times with a knife*

Wizard: :o *dies*

Kenji: 0_0

Bao: 0_0

Kib: BWAHAHAHA! *ahem* Anyway, the first guest?

Kenji: …

Kib: *hold up the bloody knife from killing Wizard* THE FIRST GUEST?

Kenji: 0_0 Uh… It's Alyse…

Kenji: Okay then. GET OUT HERE, FILTHY HYUUUMAN!

Alyse: *come in and sits down* Hello.

Invader Terra: Hihihi!

Kaida: XD ALYSE! Do you has candys for me?

Kay: Terra! Hihihihihihihihihihi!

Kib: … Stooopid OCs.

Kay: That is no way to treat your mother-

Kib: Sorry mom.

Kay: That's better. Now be respectful and say hello to Aunt Terra.

Kib: …

Kay: Kib…

Kib: Fine. *painfully* Hello Aunt Terra… *glares*

Kay: Good.

Alyse: I have a few requests.

Kib: Excellent. And what are they, scum?

Alyse: One, you have to use the phrase "Nooooooooooo! This can't be! I dropped my potato!" sometime in the episode.

Kib: That is a stooopid request. Why is it nessesary to do that?

Kenji: Because those are the rules.

Kib: … *stabs Kenji with the knife*

Kenji: 0_0 *dies*

Alyse: Two, I want Wizard to get into a fight with Axel. Who would win? I wanna know.

Kib: *evil grin* Very sorry to spoil the fun, but Wizard will not be here for this episode.

Bao: Then have someone else fight Axel.

Kib: … BAO! FIGHT AXEL!

Bao: Wait a sec-

Kib: Now! Go, cat-eared scum!

Bao: Uh… *walks over* Hey, Axel? What's up?

Axel: Uh… we are too evenly matched…

Bao: *turns* Uh, could you have someone similar to Wizard fight him?

Kib: Fine. Alyx, fight your lover.

Alyx: What?

Axel: What?

Kib: You heard me.

Alyx: *shrugs* Okay then. You ready, porcupine?

Axel: Yup. *summons Chakrams*

Alyx: *summons daggers* Be warned- I once beat up Xigbar to within an inch of his life.

Axel: I am aware of this. I killed Vexen though.

Alyx: I am aware. *puts hands to temples and begins to concentrate, floats into the air*

Axel: Oh really? *shoots fireballs at her*

Alyx: *dodges and holds dagger towards him* Be careful what ammunition you give me. *wills the fireballs to turn and zoom back towards Axel*

Axel: *jumps into the air before they hit* Wow, that was impressive!

Alyx: Not as impressive as this! *holds hand in front of her, pins Axel to he wall, and charges at him with her daggers*

Axel: AAA! *flings a chakram at her*

Alyx: OW! *chakram grazes her shoulder, making it start to bleed. She falls out of the air* OOF! *hits the ground*

Axel: You okay, honey? *drops to the ground and runs to her side to help her up*

Alyx: Y- Yeah, I'm fine. *struggles to her feet*

Axel: *wraps his arms around her* Sorry.

Alyx: It's fine. *snuggles into him*

Terra: I want to know what would happen if Alyse was some how tricked into getting a make-over by InuYasha.

Alyse: … What?

Kib: Wait-

Kaida: WOOHOO! *grabs Alyse and put her on a chair* HEY KITTEN EARS!

InuYasha: *is eating ramen* Yes?

Wizard: … You stole Kenji's ramen, didn't you?

InuYasha: Yeah, I-

Wizard: DIDN'T YOU?

InuYasha: I said I did! Man you have a problem with listening-

Wizard: DIDN'T YOU? *shoots InuYasha*

Kib: Uh… Why are you alive?

Wizard: Iunno…

Kib: *decapitates Wizard*

InuYasha: … Ow? Anyway… what do you want?

Kenji: *floats over* You need to give Alyse a makeover.

InuYasha: *puts hand on the hilt of tetsaiga*

Kenji: … WITH MAKEUP!

InuYasha: … Oh… Hey, Kagome?

Kagome: *pops up eating ramen* Yes?

Wizard: Y U ALL STEAL MAH RAMEN?

Kib: You can't be a ghost either.

Wizard: Aw man… *goes away*

InuYasha: Hey I need some makeup to put on Alyse.

Kagome: Lemme help! ^_^

-5 MINUTES LATER-

Alyse: I hate you all. *looks like a clown*

Kaida: XD HEY SEXYSESSHY? COME LOOK AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Alyse: I'm not his girlfr- wait, NO DON'T! STAY BACK THERE!

Lord Sesshomaru: What is it, little fangirl? What about Alyse- 0_0

Alyse: *blushes* H- Hey sesshy…

Sesshomaru: …What happened?

Alyse: Kaida, Terra, Kenji, and your brother all did this to me.

Sesshy*is pissed*

Kenji: 0_0 I shall… just… stay… dead… *floats away*

Kaida: I shall leave now. *runs*

InuYasha: *draws tetsaiga* Come on then.

Lord Sexy: …

Kagome: … SIT BOY.

InuYasha: *crashes to the ground*

Alyse: *wipes the makeup off and hugs Sesshomaru* Thanks.

Lord Fluffy: You are welcome. *leaves with her in his arms*

Terra: Bye! *follows*

Kenji: *is alive*

Kib: Wizard left a note here… she says Kenji has to sing a song…

Kenji: *starts singing in japanese*

Kib: … No! I can't understand that! Sing an english song!

Kenji: No.

Kib: *stabs him* Bao, sing a song.

Bao: Once there was a child's dreamOne night the clock struck twelveThe window open wide-

Kib: That is sung by a girl.

Bao: Uh, I know that.

Kib: You are a boy.

Bao: So? Wizard sings songs sung by boys all the time and she is a girl.

Kib: … Shut up. *stabs him* Hmmm… ZIM! TAK! SING A SONG TO EACH OTHER!

Zim: …

Kib: NOW!

Tak: … What song?

Kib: Hmmm… Wizard put you singing Love Story in this episode somewhere… GET IT OVER WITH NOW! *holds up the knife*

Tak: Fine.

*cue pretty guitar music*

Tak: We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

You're standing there

On a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns!

See you make your way up through the crowd and say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo

You were throwing petals

And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet!'

And I was crying on the staircase, beggin' you please don't go!

And I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waitin'

All that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby just say yes.

So I sneak down to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cuz we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes-

Escape this town for a little while.

Cuz you were Romeo

I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet!'

But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go!

And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waitin'

All that's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby just say yes.

Romeo save me- their tryin' to tell me how to feel-

This love is difficult, but it's real!

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story, baby just say yes!

I got tired of waiting

Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head?

I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said-

Zim: Ahem, May I sing this part?

Tak: *blushes* Of course.

Zim: Marry me, Juliet!

You never have to be alone!

I love you and that's all I really know!

I talked to your dad- go pick out a white dress!

It's a love story, baby just say yes!

Tak: Oh, oh ohoh! Oh oh ohoh!

Zim: Cuz we were both young, when I first saw you.

Kay: *claps* So beautiful!

Zim: *blushes*

Tak: *blushes*

Kenji: *sees Wizard's ghost waving from the shipping machine before she floats off* lol.

Kib: SHUT UP. WILL THE NEXT STOOOPID FILTHY EARTH WORM COME OUT HERE?

Zam: *eye twiches* double date?

Jak: i...have nothing to say to that

Kenji: lol

Aly: XD man the look on there faces are killing me, oh and its an invader Zim story called "what will be will be" that evil darkbooty shall pay for what he has done to gir

Zam: um kib right? us irkens are like cyborgs so we cannot feel love

Kay: … Uh… I feel love…

Dib: You are defective.

Kay: True.

Kib: I took after my mom. A lot. I even inherited how scary she is when her PAK is working.

Aly: yes but you AND Jak devective X3

Jak: really Aly

Aly: ya huh ok zimmeh-kun eat this watermelon I wanna see what will happen

Zim: Uh…

Dib: Hesitant, Zim?

Zim: Nonsense! I uh…

Kib: *chucks it at Zim's head*

Zim: 0_0 *dies*

Jak: *sighs*

Aly: aw is the little jakky-kins sad?

Jak: your just lucky I don't hit women

Aly: but I remember seeing you fighting with Zam

Jak: she attacked me

Zam: I regret nothing

Tau and Kay: *eats popcorn*

GIR: NO! THIS CAN'T BEEEEEEEE! I DROPPED MAH POTATO! *sobs*

Kib: …

Aly: ok, wizard behold I give you the magic pencil *holds out a glowing pencil*

Wizard: Ooooh… What does it do?

Kib: Prolly the same things that toothbrush did last week.

Wizard: 0_0 NO MORE KILLING PEOPLE HORRIBLY!

Kenji: But… You do… all the time…

Wizard: -_-*

Kib: Wait, how are you alive AGAIN? *throws in a pit of acid* AND STAY DOWN THERE UNTIL THE END OF THE EPISODE!

Jak: *rolls eyes* so mature aly

Aly: and then Jak got attacked by crazed fangirls

Jak: oh tallest no...*fangirls start attacking him* GET THEM OFF OF ME!

Kib: Hey fangirls! Have some chainsaws!

Kay: XD *watches the fangirls grab chainsaws*

Aly: nothing like torturing your own OCs

Kenji: I think Wizard knows this fact all too well…

Jak: I'M SERIOUS SOMEONE HELP ME!

Zam: I never knew fangirls could render someone helpless

Aly: you learn something new everyday

Kib: It helps that we gave them weapons.

Jak: *scrambles out of the chaos and throws dib to the rabid fangirls* thanks alot guys *sarcastic*

Dib: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLP!

Kay: 0_0 *eyetwitch, followed by sparking out*

Kib: Uh oh…

Aly: your welcome ^^ and I think you need a new shirt

Jak: YA THINK!

Zam: *snikers* so your only weakness is fangirls?

Jak: you have no idea what fangirls are capable of Zam

Kenji: Yeah they are scary… *looks over to corner*

*in corner*

Wizard: Oh my gosh look at this picture I got of Dib.

Kay: X3

Alyx: That's nothing. Have you ever seen Axel shirtless?

Wizard: Do I want to know-

Alyx: … IT WAS AT A SWIMMING POOL O YE OF DIRTY MIND!

Wizard: Why was Axel at a swimming pool?

Alyx: Sunbathing.

Wizard: Ah.

Kaida: Well, I hugged Sesshomaru!

Tau: Well, I kissed BOTH the Doctor and the Master!

Wizard: X3X3X3X3X3X3 LUCKY!

Kenji: Oh dear…

Kib: HEY! WIZARD! NO BEING A GHOST!

Wizard: Fine. *sticks tongue out at him and leaves*

Zam: *shrugs* gir my sir wanted me to give this to you *gives gir a cupcake*

GIR: *sniffs* Thank you… I- I love you…

Aly: X3 aw how sweet of Lin tallest eat this *gives them a water ballon discusied as a sandwitch*

Tallest Red: *eats it* AAA! *dies*

Tallest Purple: 0_0

*gelatin monster comes in*

Kib: What the-

Aly: Zam?

Zam: why do you think its always me when a monster comes in and I certainly didn't make this.

Gelatin monster: now if you excuse me *snatches Aly, Jak, and Zam then leaves*

Kib: That was random… WHO IS NEXT HYUUUMAN SLAVE?

Kenji: …Next is Meghan again.

Wizard: SWEET!

Kib: Hey! STAY DEAD! *freezes in a glacier from which there is no escape*

Blez:*still drinking*

Kenji: lol

Meghan: DUDE, I wonder why she isn't getting drunk…

Blez: Used to it. *shrug*

Meghan:…why aren't you taking shots? All you're doing is drinking beer….

Blez: Because I don't feel like it. Problem?

Meghan:…no. Oh, and thanks for not letting me kiss Bao last chapter. I reeeeally didn't want to…no offense.

Bao: None taken.

Arianna: Lame.

Kay: So are you.

Kib: *kills Kay* Arianna's not lame!

Meghan: YO FACE BE-ITH LAME.

Kib: I WILL KILL YOU TOO!

Kenji: Don't kill the guests… -_-

Arianna:…since my dare was not completed, Bao has to stab himself in the head with a sword.

Kenji: He probably would survive that!

Bao: … No I wouldn't…

Kib: DO IT ANYWAY!

Bao: *does so and dies*

Kib: *evil laugh*

Meghan:…aw, poor you. WHOO! DA MUFFINS ATED SOMEONE'S FACE! *throws a muffin at random dude*

Random dude: *explodes*

Kenji: We kill a lot of random dudes…

Arianna:…*sigh*

Blez: This is stupid. There's nothing to do.

Kay: Well you are stooopid too.

Meghan:…uh…*shrug* Whatever. WIZARD, GUESS WHAT? Hi. ^^

Wizard: XD Hihihihihihihihihihi I like cheese…

Blez:*facepalm*

Kenji: … wow.

Kib: GAH! *sends Wizard to a ROOOOOM… WITH- A MOOSE!*

Meghan: And now I'm getting kinda bored with the lovey crap dares, though they are sometimes entertaining. I dare Fang and Zim to fight.

Zim: …

Fang: …

Meghan: Zim gets to use Dib's giant head as like a shield, and Fang gets to use Alyx's mushroom army as back-up.

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Kib: SHUT UP! *kills Dib*

Meghan: Zim, your weapon is a toothpick. Fang gets a bag of exploding grapes and jelly beans. THEY 'SPLODE. ^^

Kaida: XD Yay sploodyz!

Blez:*rolls eyes*

Fang: Uh… *looks at the 'sploding jelly beans* Um… here. *hands them to GIR* Give these to your master.

GIR: WHEEEHEEHEEHEE! *gives to Zim* JELLY BEANS!

Zim: Eh?

*explosion that kills everyone in the area*

Kib: *is alive* Lovely…

Meghan:*looks back at the last chapter*…NOOOOOO. *dies randomly*

Kib: ?

Blez:*opens another beer and takes a sip*

Arianna:*facepalm* Well well, since Blez can't touch or look at Dib…Blez has to stare at Dib for five minutes without looking away. After, Blez has to poke him until she dies.

Kib: *brings Dib to life* Stand here. *puts him in front of Blez*

Dib: Uh…

Blez: I'm not doing that. *avoids looking at Dib*

Wizard(ghost): WE SHALL SEE! *starts epicly running towards the shipping machine*

Kenji: Wait, wasn't that destroyed? By Meghan's brother's OC?

Bao: We fixed it over the weekend.

Kenji: Ah… lol.

Bao: And this time it is impossible to destroy it BWAHAHAHA!

Kenji: That was scary.

Bao: Yeah, kinda.

Kib: … why are you people still here?

Bao: iunno why Wizard is here…

Meghan:*comes back to life suddenly* I WILL KILL HIM. HE RUINS EVERYTHING.

*fire rises in the background, eyes turn red*

Blez:…*shrug* I actually like your brother now.

Wizard: heehee… *turns on the machine*

Dib: *glomps Blez* I LOVE YOU!

Blez: X3X3X3 LUV U TOO!

Wizard: XD Yesh… I love this machine…

Arianna: Yeah, and it's kinda awkward having someone who ISN'T your mom constantly act loving towards your dad.

Meghan:*eyes go back to normal and fire disappears* Oh, pssh. Your dad married

an alien from a planet that holds the secrets to the origins of the Oppallus.

Blez: Shut up, no one wants to hear your future story ideas.

Meghan: WAAAAHHH! *dies again*

Wizard: XD Poor Meghan…

Blez:*takes another sip*

Arianna:…*shrug* People die way too much on here.

Wizard: *dies*

Kenji: *dies*

Bao: *dies*

Dib: *dies*

Kay: *dies*

Zim: *dies*

Tak: *dies*

Kaida: *dies*

Kib: *kills everyone else*

Random guy: *dies*

Wizard: *comes to life and kills Kib*

Kib: *comes back and kills Wizard*

*massive explosion kills everyone*

Wizard: *is alive* LOL!

Kib: -_- *kills Wizard for the rest of the episode*

Blez: I dare Kib to blow up episodes two and three. Everything and everyone, I want you to blow it up. And then any copies of it; including the ones Wizard has.

Kib: Um… but I was in one of those two episodes…

Meghan:*comes back to life again* Ya know, I'm getting pretty sick of you like this. WE BE ON A DARE SHOW THINGEH.

Blez: So?

Meghan:…SO…you're not gonna be evil anymore~! =D *magic powahs and such

X3*

Blez:*glomps Dib randomly*

Dib: :3

Meghan: YAYYY~! *does a little dance in victory*

Kay: *starts sparking out*

Kenji: So we lose the evil fangirl, and gain the unstable defective… oh dear…

Kay: I STILL HAVE THE SHOCKY POKEY STICK THINGY!

Kenji: 0_0 *runs*

Arianna:…*pushes Meghan into a flaming pit of fire*

Kib: Nice one Arianna! : )

Kay: *pokes Blez with the Shocky Pokey Stick Thingy*

Blez:*dies from being poked with the shocky stick thing*

Arianna:…Dib, run out in the interstate and play chicken with the first car you see.

Dib: But… I don't want to…

Arianna: If you somehow don't die, or if you cause an accident, I won't kill you with this plastic spoon.

Dib: Okay then…

-5 minutes later-

BEEP!

WATCH OUT!

CRASH!

BOOM!

BANG!

*explosion and an awfully large fireball can be seen through the window*

Dib: *comes in and sits down* I'm back.

Kenji: *looks out the window* Oh my gosh…

Dib: It was intense.

Kenji: I can see that.

Kib: Okay then. *takes the spoon from Arianna* Hold still, dad.

Dib: 0_0 But, she said-

Kib: She said SHE wouldn't kill you with the spoon. *kills Dib*

Meghan: Anyway, I'm going now.

Arianna: Enjoy your time hosting, Kib. See ya next chapter. *leaves*

Kib: Bye Arianna…

Wizard: Can I come back?

Kib: HMMM… On one condition.

Wizard: Anything.

Kib: *grabs the magic pencil from earlier*

Wizard: What are you-

Kib: *stabs Wizard in the head*

Wizard: 0_0 No… No! NO! *collapses*

Kenji: What the-

Bao: What did you do?

Kib: This pencil can do many things. I just separated her two personalities.

*glowing from Wizard, she splits into two girls- One with long blonde hair wearing a long, green dress, and the other with long black hair and a black hoodie*

Princess Wizard: Hi! ^_^

Dark Wizard: …

Kenji: Woah.

Kib: *goes to Princess* This is the princess side. She is the side that is usually very happy and loving, and she is the more gullible one.

Kenji: I like that one!

Moe: She is pretty…

Princess: Aw! Thank you! X3 You are sooooo cute! *hugs Moe*

Moe: :3

Princess: It's so pretty outside! Can I go out there?

Dark: Yes. Make sure you try building diving. It's quite fun.

Princess: Okay! I shall! ^_^ *skips off*

Kaida: 0_0 I should probably stop her… *runs after*

Kib: And this is the Darker personality.

Dark: Hey.

Kib: She is more emo… and she is kinda morbid. This is the depressed and homicidal side, basically.

Dark: Pretty much.

Kib: I dare you two to host the next episode. It should be interesting- Princess hugging everyone, and Dark killing everything. So everyone, if you try to dare Wizard, make sure you dare either Princess or Dark! Bye!


	13. Split Personalities

*Tak's theme plays as an emo-looking version of Wizard materializes on the stage*

Dark Wizard: … Hi. Welcome to Pranks and Other Awesomeness.

Kenji: 0_0 I don't like this side of Wizard…

Dark: Shut up. Our first guest is Meghan.

*suddenly the Waffle song plays and a version of Wizard wearing a princess dress and crown falls through the ceiling*

Princess Wizard: Yayz! Meghan is here! ^_^

Dark: …

Princess: ^_^

Dark: … Hey Princess, catch. *throws a grenade at her*

Princess: Ooo! So pretty! I love it! ^_^ *explodes*

Dark: That's more like it. Anyway, get out here Meghan.

Meghan:*flails and spazzes out on the floor* SPLIT PERSONALITIES! LITERALLY!

Princess: Lolz! ^_^ Awesome, huh?

Dark: I don't get it…

Blez:*glomps Dib randomly*

Kay: 0_0 *eye twitch*

Arianna:...am I the only one that has any sense what-so-ever?

Dark: I have some sense, compared to THEM.

Meghan: QUICKLY! WE MUST DESTROY KIB WITH FIAH!

Kib: 0_0 Why?

Dark: Yeah, he's cool. He freed me from HER. *points at Princess Wizard*

Princess: OOO! Butterfly… X3

Kenji: We should burn Kib for this injustice!

Arianna: NO. I-I mean...just...don't. *glares*

Princess: *giggles at Arianna*

Blez: OH MAI GAWSH, DARK LOOKS MAAAAD!

Dark: I'm emo, there is a difference.

Princess: *begins poking Dark*

Dark: … I will kill you.

Princess: 0_0 … *backs away*

Meghan:...uh, yeah...well, I can see this is quickly going downhill. *starts sketching*

Dark: *straps Princess to train tracks* Now be a good girl and stay right there, got it?

Princess: Why?

Dark: There is a BIG surprise coming, but you have to stay right there. *walks back to the main group*

Kenji: 0_0

Dark: Not a word.

Meghan: Arianna, you give dares. *still sketching*

Arianna: Uh...okay? ...*sighs* Dib, kill Professor Membrane and Gaz.

Dib: B-But that's my family…

Dark: *amused grin*

Arianna: Then kill Kay and Blez. They're annoying.

Kay: *cries* No Dibby! *dies*

Blez:*dies*

Meghan: Aw, that was mean, Aria. *sketches still*

Dark: Actually, that was pretty funny.

Blez:*suddenly comes back to life and latches onto Dib again, crying*

Kay: … That's my boyfriend. *narrows eyes*

Arianna:*rolls eyes* Whatever. And never call me that again if you wish to keep your tongue inside you mouth.

Kib: *lovestruck*

Meghan:*sticks out tongue and continues sketching*

Blez:...what about the Columbian Necktie? Those are cool lookin'...^^

Dark: Ah yes… : )

Princess: Ooo! What's that?

Dark: Do you want one? I'd be glad to give you one.

Arianna: Yeah, I like giving people those. For those of you that DON'T know, a Columbian Necktie if where you slit someone's throat and pull their tongue out through the hole, making it look like a tie.

Kib: I have never been more attracted to anyone in my life… *stares*

(In real life: I facepalm)

Meghan:…*eye twitches*...I'm sorry. DX

Princess: TT_TT I don't want one now…

Dark: *evil laugh*

Arianna: You better be. Or I'll make you sorry. *flicks out a pocketknife*

Meghan: THAT ISN'T NECESSARY! *throws pencil at Arianna but the eraser hits her and falls to the floor*

*pencil spontaneously combusts*

Arianna:...wow. Anyway, let's finish with our dares.

Meghan: KAY! I feel bad about making Blez try to steal away Dib. So now, you get the whole rest of the chapter with Dib. No Blez. *stabs Blez in the head with a radioactive knife* ^^

Kay: :3

Blez:*dies again*

Dib: …

Kay: Dibby I LUVS YOU! *glomps*

Dib: Kay! :3 I love you too!

Dark: Wow. Now I'm more depressed. *sulks in emo corner*

Princess: Aw so cute! X3

Arianna:...Kib, I'm sorry it took me a couple chapters to say this, but...uh… I-I love you.

Dark and Princess simultaneously: I KNEW IT!

Kenji: … That sounded like Wizard's voice…

Bao: That is Wizard, just in two pieces.

Kenji: Still though… we need to reverse the effects of the magic pencil.

Meghan:*stares at Arianna in astonishment*...oh my gosh, she can loooove…*dies randomly*

Dark: …

Princess: LOL! XDXDXDXDXD *explodes and comes back*

Kenji: … Does that count as Wizard dying?

Bao: Yup. I think so.

Kenji: Great.

Arianna:*facepalm, blushing like crazy*

Meghan:*comes back to life randomly* LOOKIT, PRINCESSS~! *shoves sketch pad in

her face* I DREW YOU AND DARK~! Whatcha' thiiiink?

Princess: I LUVS IT!X3 IT SOOOOOOOOOOO EPIC YAAAAAAAAAAAAYZ! *hugs*

Arianna:*grabs it away and looks at it*…well, I think it's horrible.

Dark: So do I. Simply awful.

Meghan:*cries, explodes*

Princess: *cries and explodes too*

Arianna: Uhm...yeah, l-let's just end it here...*starts blushing again for no reason* B-bye. *leaves*

Dark: Anyway, lets move on to-

*explosion and the wall falls over*

Dark: … seriously?

Crazy: Hi! My names crazy.

Dark: … I see…

Princess: HIIIIIIII CRAZY! ^_^

Crazy: Let's see... I dare Zim to tell GIR he's awesome!

Zim: Eh? NEVER! I WILL NEVER-

Dark: *waves Death Note*

Kenji: … Who let her have that?

Dark: *waves gun in the other hand*

Kenji: I am truly frightened. 0_0

Zim: Er… GIR!

GIR: *salutes* YES, MY LORD!

Zim: YOU ARE AWESOME! AS AWESOME AS !

GIR: WHEEEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEE! X3 *runs around all crazy like*

Princess: X3 So cute!

Dark: … Wow.

Kenji: Hey, where did that crazy guy go?

Dark: I shot him. *holds up smoking gun*

Kenji: 0_0

Bao: *to Kenji* This is turning out to be like the Kib episode…

Dark: *shoots Bao*

Bao: *dies*

Kenji: o_0

Dark: It's Aly now.

Aly: the magic pencil is supposed to be used for good like making moostaches

DX

Kib: Oh well. : ) I used it for other purposes.

Zam: GIR dont speak too soon i am not nice

GIR: Oh… : (

Aly: but your nice to lin

Zam: *mubbles something about killing Aly*

Jak: can we get on with this review

Aly: k dib eat this pineapple with out taking off the spikey stuff *holds pineapple*

Dib: …

Jak: is that really the best you got?

Aly: DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE THE PINEAPPLE!

Dib: Uh… *takes a bit and explodes*

Dark: I like it… : )

Jak: fine just don't break my antenna's with your yelling

Aly: GIR i got you some maple syrup ^^ *gives*

GIR: Thank you! I- I love you! *hugs Aly*

Zam: oh very creative *rolls eyes*

Dark: *shoots Zam*

Aly: okay gaz sing i don't care by apocalyptica i love this song ^^

Dark: Uh, due to lack of being able to get that song right now, that will be done next episode. Please remind me.

Zam: that was a waste of time now my turn zim i will give you a 5 second head start *holds up knife*

Aly: NO! DX *hugs zim*

Jak: let him go aly

Aly: no i dont want zam to kill him

Zam: get out of my way brat *pry's aly off and throws her across the room

Zam: now start running zim *grins sadisticly*

Dark: This should be good.

Aly: *stops sliding and hits a wall* ouch DX

Zim: 0_0 *runs*

Zam: 5...4...3...2...1 *goes after zim*

Jak: *watches the carnage*

Aly: i think your done zam

Zam: *is all covered in a dark green blood then looks at Aly* do you want to be next?

Aly: O_O no, no i'm good

Jak: zam this was not your best work you kept on leaving openings on where Zim could have hit you and run if he wasn't such a moron

Zam: *puts the knife to jak's chest* don't you ever insult my murders

Jak: *looks calmly and uses his finger to push it away from his chest* i'm just giving you a tip on how not to die

Kib: She has a point, you know. That was quite sloppy. You should do it more like this: *walks over to where Dib sits, back to him, and slits his throat, then walks away* Easy as that.

Dib: 0_0 *chokes up blood*

Princess: What happened to this having young viewers?

Kenji: Not sure…

Zam: *growls then tries to swing her knife at jak but he kept on evading all of the swings*

Jak: sloppy *still dodges*

Zam: *her eyes beat red with anger and tries to hit him with the knife*

Aly: enough with the fighting guys well we will be back if those too don't kill each other before then

Dark: Okay. Bye… Hey, lets have a musical dare. Tak, sing ET to Zim.

Tak: …

Zim: eh?

Dark: NOW! *waves gun and Death note*

Tak: 0_0

*cue music*

Tak: You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the Devil?

Could you be an Angel?

Your touch- Magnetizing!

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing.

They say "Be Afraid!"

You're not like the others

Futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you-

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You opened my eyes

And I'm ready to go- lead me into the light!

Kiss me! K-K-Kiss me!

Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison!

Take me! T-T-Take me!

Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction!

Boy- You're an alien!

Your touch so foreign.

It's supernatural-

Extraterrestrial.

Zim: 0_0 …

Princess: *whispers* This song kinda scares me…

Dark: Shut up.

Tak: You're so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your laser.

Your kiss is cosmic!

Every move is magic…

You're from a whole other world,

A different dimension,

You opened my eyes,

And I'm ready to go- lead me into the light!

Kiss me! K-K-Kiss me!

Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison.

Take me! T-T-Take me!

Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction.

Boy- You're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural,

Extraterrestrial.

This is transcendental on another level

Boy, you're my lucky star.

I wanna walk on your wave length,

And be there when you vibrate,

For you I'd risk it all… All!

Princess: I'm really scared now… *hugs Kenji*

Kenji: 0_0 Me too…

Zim: Eh…

Tak: Uh… Do I have to finish? I mean, all that is left is the chorus, and I already sang it twice…

Dark: …

Tak: What?

Dark: *shoots Tak*

Kib: If I wasn't already secretly dating Arianna…

Princess: XD We all heard that…

Kib: Oops… 0_0 … *kills everyone and runs*

*everyone is alive*

Dark: The other people are strangely quiet…

Nobodies: 0_0 *dark corridor appears and they all run*

Kaida: … *sits on the ground*

InuYasha: *is standing next to her*

Kaida: … *looks up at InuYasha* Hey Kitten Ears?

InuYasha: Don't. Call. Me. That.

Kaida: Guess what?

InuYasha: What?

Kaida: *points out the window* When I grow up, I wanna go to the moon! ^_^

InuYasha: *grins* Why wait? *punts Kaida through the window*

Kagome: … SIT BOY!

InuYasha: *faceplants into the ground*

Princess: lol EVERYONE GUESS WHAT?

Everyone: What?

Princess: I like singing! ^_^

Kenji: I like dancing! ^_^

Bao: … I'm not gonna say it…

Dark: *glares*

Bao: Fine.

Dark: Now it was ruined. Re-start the thingy.

Princess: I like singing! ^_^

Kenji: I like dancing! ^_^

Bao: … I like trains.

*random train comes and runs him over*

Dark: *evil laugh*

*clattering noise from backstage*

Xigbar: *backstage* OH NO, I SPILLED MY MILK!

Dark and Princess: 0_0 No…

Axel: *backstage* Oh no, you've killed us all!

Dark: No… This can't be happening…

Princess: TT_TT I don't wanna go!

Dark: I don't want to be trapped with her again!

Princess: Nooooo…

*milk starts rising*

Kenji: Milk! That's it! :D That's what reverses the spell of the magic pencil!

Princess: *falls into the rising milk*

Dark: No! I won't become Wizard again! Nooo! *falls into the milk, flashy lights appear, and Milk goes away, leaving a blonde girl in a hoodie laying unconscious on the floor*

Kenji: *approaches carefully* Wizard?

Wizard: *sits up* W- What happened? Where am I?

Kenji: Don't you know what happened?

Wizard: No… *looks at clock* CRAP! We have to get the thirteenth episode filmed!

Kenji: Wizard, we just finished it.

Wizard: What?

Kenji: We'll show you the tape. Anyway, bye everyone!


	14. Insert Witty Title Here

Wizard: I am back as myself again.

Everyone: WE MISSED YOU!

Wizard: Aw! ^_^ Anywayz, Dare time! Its… KYRLIN!

Kyrlin: *floats in through wall, in which part of it is exploded and a female irken, wearing a cloak and green eyes, follows.*

Wizard: … WHO EXPLODED MY WALL?

Kenji: *innocent*

Kyrlin: Waaah! I'm soooo sorry I haven't been here! Sosososo sorreh, and lookit all the stuffs I missed D': ...

Wizard: Ah its okay you are still awesome!

Kyrlin: Well, I'm here now! Ah, this is my bud, Sarcul, for every cheerful OC seems to know/or is friends with some sort of dark, vicious OC, and this is mine.

*Sarcul is uninterested in what Kyrlin is saying, merely looking around at the place*

Kyrlin: Weel, now, here's a train-wrecker. *hands it to Bao, then pats him* I don't really think that you like '...ns'. You shouldn't've gotten hit.

Wizard: … WHO BROUHT A TRAIN IN HERE?

Kenji and Bao: *innocent*

Sarcul: *perks up* Wait, there are trains in here?

Kyrlin: I... think? *glances at Wizard*

Wizard: Apparently!

Kyrlin: Aaaanyways, is Xion here? I haven't

seen her yet, and even though she isn't a part of the Organization... well... is she?

Wizard: Yeah, I can summon her. And iunno if she is…

Kyrlin: I've only gotten to a little over halfway in one Kingdom Hearts game, 358/2 Days, I believe it's called, and she just disappeared.

Wizard: Dude, I've only really played Chain or Memories.

Kyrlin: Er, if she is here, I want her to give Gir piggy-back rides X3

Xion: ^_^ Hi GIR!

GIR: ^_^

Xion: Lets go! *picks him up*

Wizard: Aw… ^_^

Sarcul: In that case, Zim, let your servant equip your PAK, then toss both into a pit of water full of giant pike. Then dive in once he's been torn apart to get your PAK back in vain.

Zim: *looks at GIR* Uh… You mean the robot? How can he wear my PAK?

Kyrlin: O_o... oh, she thinks that Dib is Zim's servant, so Dib would have to go through that.

Zim: Ah… *pulls off the PAK and slaps it on Dib, then pushes him in teh

Pike lake*

Kyrlin: How do you know Dib'll be torn apart and not eaten whole?

Sarcul: His huge head. Duh.

Wizard: XD

Dib: My head isn't big- AAA! *is pulled under by a giant Pike*

Zim: 0_0 MY PAK! *jumps in*

*awkward silence*

Kyrlin: Well, that's what, two more shots I'll have T.T

Wizard: Yup! XD

Sarcul: Ah, 'We-zard', all of your OC's must gang up and try to kill you.

Wizard: Sweet. *laptop appears in hand and she starts frantically typing*

Sarcul: Fight back without using your author-granted powers.

Wizard: What? No! *laptop disappears* NOOO!

Kib: I'll use torture. *grabs a knife*

Kay: *sparks out*

Tau: *holds up her sonic/laser screwdriver* This should be good…

Alyx: *summons daggers*

Kaida: *summons flames*

Katy: Wizardmon! DIGIVOLVE!

Wizardmon: Wizardmon, digivolve to- HolyMyotismon!

Katy: *transforms into her Digimon form* DemiMysticMyotismon digivolve to- DarkAngewomon!

Lanin: *appears with a glowing staff*

Darth Kira: *activates her purple lightsaber*

Sahahr: *holds up a staff*

Shloog and Falth: *electricity crackles around their tentacles*

Takerehixn: *summons Sleeping Dove Keyblade*

Xios: *summons heartless*

Axis: *summons Bond of Flame Keyblade*

Fluffy: *hugs Alyx*

Wizard: Nooo! *explodes*

Kyrlin: You're just trying to make everyone die, aren't you?

Sarcul: *ignoring her* Hmm, yes, Axel, since you have some sort of skill in assassination, use that MegaDoomer to kill anyone who doesn't have green eyes, and isn't a Tallest.

Axel: …

Kyrlin: *counting people that do not have the trait* Oh man... this is the last time I bring you here.

Axel: Uh… but few people here have green eyes, and there are only 4 Tallests here…

Sarcul: Oh, and if there are too many people, I recommend you just collapse the whole place... be much quicker.

Axel: um… *kills everyone but Kay, Dib, Red, Purple, Kaida, Alyx, Wizardmon, and himself*

*everyone dies*

*everyone lives*

*everyone dies for no reason*

*everyone lives again*

*die*

*live*

*die*

*live*

Kyrlin: Nu! Stopit! I'z my turn D:

Sarcul: Lastly, grant the Tallest immunity from death for a day. *somehow grabs Kyrlin by her scruff and exits through hole previously made, shouting back* Don't worry, I'll see everything that happens, just on tape!

Red: … uh…

Purple: …

Dib: Yay! I can't die! :D

Kay: Me neither!

Kyrlin: D: I'm sorry Wizard I didn't think she'd make you die! Bye...

Wizard: Tis fine lol *explodes*

Kenji: *sighs* Next guest?

Arianna:*crying*

Kib: Ari? Whats wrong?

Meghan:...she's been like this for THREE. DAYYYYSS. STOP CRYING ALREADY!

GAH! DX

Arianna:...*continues crying*

Kib: It's okay… 8wraps an arm around her*

Meghan:...*sigh* I blame YOU. *points at Kib*

Kib: What?

You did something to her, I know you did. Evil little meanie desu.

Kib: But, I would never do anything to hurt her…

Blez:...*cries also*

Meghan:...NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMOOOORE! DX *dies*

Blez:*shoots Kay*

Kay: *dies*

Wizard: This is just weird…

Meghan:*comes back to life*...okay, THAT makes sense...but why are you crying? *pokes Arianna*

Arianna:*eyes glow red*

Meghan: Meep. *quickly runs away* Why can all my characters change their eye color? DX

Wizard: 0_0 They are all demons!

Kib: *glares*

Wizard: What?

Arianna:*starts crying again*

Kib: There, there… You're okay now…

Meghan:...um...okay, I'll just start giving dares...

Wizard: Hooray!

Blez:*tackle-hugs Dib*

Dib: :3

Kay: *is alive again* Grrr…

Meghan:*sigh* Okay, let's seee...Kib, sing Monster by Skillet. You and Blez have something in common, the same theme song. XD

Kib: We share a theme song?

Blez: Aw, that's meeean. DX

Meghan: Well your face be ugleh.

Blez:...*cries*

Kib: Now THAT was mean.

Wizard: SING DANG U

Kib: Okay.

*music*

The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls

In the closet, in the halls

It comes awake

And I can't control it

Hiding under the bed

In my body, in my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep

Hid under lock and key

I keep it caged

But I can't control it

Cause if I let him out

He'll tear me up

And break me down

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark

It's teeth are razor sharp

There's no escape for me

It wants my soul,

It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream

Maybe it's just a dream

Or maybe it's inside of me

Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The nightmare's just begun

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I'm gonna lose control

Here's something radical

I must confess that I

Feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

Wizard: LOVE IT.

Meghan:*sighs again* Faaaang, you so epiiiicc...^^

Fang: Why thank you.

Wizard: *explodes from his epicness*

Blez: Wizard, eat a bagel. And then make Dib love meeeh. DX

Wizard: Uh… the first part I can do. The second part sounds creepy the way you said it-

Kenji: *sighs and shoots Wizard*

Meghan:*facepalm* I'm worried about you now, Blez.

Wizard(Ghost): She worries me too.

Arianna: I want Dib to burn. *wipes eyes* I want him to die a very VERY painful death.

Kib: See, this is why I love you so much…

Meghan:...Ohhhh. I remember now. Heh. ^^; Sorry for blaming you Kibbeh-kins.

Kib: …

Meghan: But now I dare Kib to give Arianna a BIIIIIG~ hug~ so you can make her feel

better. ^^

Kib: … I'm already hugging her. And I'm mad at you.

Arianna: I'M MAD AT YOU TOO, MEGHAN. *throws poison darts at*

Meghan:*is hit by one*...NOOOOOOOO-*dies*

Kib: Nice throw. *throws knife at Wizard*

Wizard: AAA! *dies*

Blez:...what did they do to make you so upset?

Arianna:*throws Blez in water pit*

Blez:*drowns, dies*

Kib: Ooo, nice one. *throws Zim and Tak in with Blez*

Zim: Nooo! *dies*

Tak: Zim! No! *dies*

Arianna: THIS IS FOR DERRICK! *stabs Dib in the face multiple times*

Dib: *dies horribly*

Kib: *hugs Arianna tightly again from behind* Amazing.

Meghan:*comes back to life* Poor Dibbeh...

Arianna: HE CAN BLAME HIMSELF! *continues to stab him*

Wizard: *is alive* I think… he is dead now… 0_0

Meghan:...Kib, control you girlfriend.

Kib: I think she is doing just fine.

Arianna:*murders random nobodies*

Axel: NOO!

Kenji: 0_0

Alyx: AAA! AXY!

Xigbar: GAH!

Zexion: … *continues reading twilight*

*All the above nobodies die*

Meghan:...*siiiigh* Okay, I'll just finish with a few more dares and such.

Wizard: Thank Seraphimon…

Meghan: Dib, are you really a test tube babeh? Like, did Professah Membrane just create you and Gaz?

Dib: *is dead*

Wizard: Ah… he can't answer right now…

Meghan: Gaz, eat a whole giant deep sea squid uncooked. So yep, it should still be alive.

Gaz: …

Wizard: *throws a squid at her*

Gaz: *melts it with a glare*

Wizard: 0_0

Meghan: Fang, I wanna hug. DX

Fang: Of course. *wraps both arms and wings around Meghan*

Wizard: JEALOUS…

Meghan: Wizard, I founds a gopher!

Wizard: 0_0

Meghan: He looks a little rabid...wanna give him to Kib?

Wizard: And risk Arianna's wrath? NO THANKS.

Meghan: Alyx, how's that mushroom army of your doing?

Alyx: Amazingly!

Megahn: I think it's time I told you the truth.

Alyx: W- What?

Meghan: You are becoming so popular as a leader, the pickles, mustard bottles, donuts, and pie slices want to help assist you with whatever

you need. ^^

Alyx: YESH! X3

Axel: …

Meghan: Anyway, I'm gonna go now. *starts to leave*

Wizard: Bye-

Arianna:*blows up the whole building*

*EVERYONE DIES IN A FIREY 'SPLOSION*


	15. After the Explosion

Wizard: *is all emo*

Bao: …

Kenji: … Uh… Is that Dark Wizard?

Bao: No… see the blonde hair? That's our Wizard.

Kenji: Wow. What happened?

Wizard: …

Kenji: Uh-

Wizard: Shut up. I'm depressed.

Kenji: 0_0 Woah. Um… lets just do Pranks… that will cheer you up…

Wizard: Doubtful.

Kenji: What happened?

Wizard: Boy problems. Anyway, *sighs and looks up* Hi! Welcome to Pranks and Other Awesomeness! First we have Aly!

Aly: I have returned X3 and surprisingly Zam and Jak didn't kill each other, and I luv you to Gir *hugs gir*

GIR: X3 YAYZ!

Wizard: Aww…

Jak: *looks back on last chapter* SHE! I'M A FREAKING HE!

Wizard: *hides* Oops.

Aly: Jak calm down i'm sure it was an honest mistake…

Jak: AN HONEST MISTAKE!

Aly: Jak quit your yelling and calm down or i will tape your mouth up with duct tape

Jak: *growls*

Aly: ok then help resolve this confusion I shall be calling Zam by her full name everyone her full name is Zamantha XD

Wizard: Ooo!

Zamantha: *growls* i hate that name

Aly: why? i think its pretty

Wizard: So do I.

Zamantha: IT'S A HUMAN NAME WITHOUT THE FREAKING 'S'!

Wizard: … Wow.

Aly: whatever now can gaz please sing i don't care by apocalyptica pretty please with waffles on top

Wizard: Oops! Yesh, here she goes.

Gaz: …

Wizard: NOW!

Gaz: *sighs*

I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you

I try to make it through these lies, and that's all I do

Just don't deny it,

Don't try to fight this ,and deal with it

and that's just part of it,

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care, I don't care

Just go and leave this all behind

Cause i swear,i don't care

I try to make you see my side

Always trying to stay in line

But your eyes see right through

That's all they do

I'm getting buried in this place

I got no room your in my face

don't say anything just go away

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care, I don't care

Just go and leave this all behind

Cause i swear i don't care

love changing everything

You won't be left for me

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care, I don't care

Just and and leave this all behind

Cause i swear i don't care

If you were dead or still alive

I don't care(i don't care), I don't care(i don't care)

Just go ahead and leave this all behind

I don't care, I don't care

At all...

Zamantha: wait a minute Kib if you called jak a she then did you think I was the boy?

Kib: I prefer not to answer that question.

Aly: quiet zamantha XD

Zamantha: you will die a slow and painful death

Kib: I think a few people might stop me.

aly: that's good to know...DIB! give zamantha a hug XD

Dib: Uh…

Zamantha: hug me and die

Dib: …

Aly: do it X3

Dib: Um… *looks at Wizard*

Wizard: Go on!

Jak: *still looking annoyed*

Aly: oh come on Jak get over it

Jak: what if i called you a boy?

Aly: *thinks for a second* point taken oh, and zim take this *gives him a lick a stick* don't worry it's not posionous unlike my OCs i am a zim fan ^^

Zim: ^_^ Yesh!

Zamantha: fangirl

Aly: no i am not fully a fangirl if i was i would go crazy everytime i see him

Kenji: Unlike SOME people…

Wizard: …

Kaida: …

Wizard: *sees Sesshomaru*

Kaida: *sees Sesshomaru*

Wizard: SQUEEEEEEEEEE*glomp*

Kaida: SEEEEEEEESSHYYYYY! *GLOMP* X3

Sesshomaru: … *hand starts glowing green* Get. Off. Now.

Kaida: B-But-

Sesshomaru: I was talking to Wizard.

Kaida: Yayz :3

Wizard: NEVER! XD

Sesshomaru: *uses his poison claws*

Wizard: *dies*

Kenji: Oh dear…

Wizard: *comes back all drunk* WOOHOO! XD

Jak: yes that is true, but you still are a fan and you are also a girl

Wizard: And Kenji ish a fan and also a boy! X3 AND SHO ISH BAO!

Kenji: …

Bao: …

Wizard: AND I ISH A FANGIRL!

Kenji: We are all aware of THAT fact… *rolls eyes* Aly, you are totally a fangirl.

Aly: yesh i am X3 *laches onto Zim and Gir*

Zamantha: *rolls eyes* quit acting so childish

Aly: nuuuuuu

Jak: ugh

Aly: oh and wizard i'm going to do an internet ^^ *pushes button on computer and crazy rainbow affects and music come out* WHOA!

Wizard: Oh yeah? WELL I'M GONNA DO A BOOK! *epicly puts a finger on a book, and waits* … *nothing happens* Aw…*looks around* HEY EVERYONE! I HAS AN ANOUNCEMENT!

Everyone: *listens*

Wizard: It says 'gullible' on the ceiling. X3

Kenji: Why so it- *looks down to see Wizard has torn his chest open* Oh… You stole my lungs…

Wizard: lol. *holds lungs up*

Kenji: *dies*

Wizard: LOL This is funneh…

Kenji(ghost): Wait, why do u get to be alive again, but I am a ghost?

Wizard: Because I say so.

Kenji: … : (

Zamantha: that's it i'm done here

Aly: no your not

Zamantha: yes i am *grabs aly by her tail and drags her out*

Wizard: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Aly: help me she is going to rip out my tail DX *clawing at the floor*

Wizard: 

Jak: *just follows*

Wizard: *explodes*

Kenji: *sighs* Come on… *floats over to his seat and tries to sit* Okay, lets have the next guest! It's Meghan!

Meghan:…DX 'Splosion hurted.

Wizard: Yesh it did.

Arianna: I regret nothing.

Meghan: Except for CRYYIING in front of Kib. And everyone, for that matter.

Arianna:*decapitates*

Meghan:*dies*

Kib: You know… I didn't care that she cried in front of me. *hugs Arianna*

Blez:…I hate you all.

Kay: We hate you too.

Wizard: Kay! That was mean! Apologize!

Kay: *hugs Dib tightly* No.

Wizard: Blezzy, we do not hate you.

Arianna:…so, you're finally back to normal again?

Blez: Yeah, I think it was because of that explosion.

Arianna: Alright, then.

Wizard: *runs to teh shipping machine*

Meghan:*comes back to life randomly after growing a new head* You're meeean. DX

Arianna: And you're annoying. I guess it evens out.

Kib: : )

Meghan:…OH MY GOSH, FANG HUGGED MEH~! *explodes*

Wizard: XD Talk about a delayed reaction…

Fang: Does she want another hug?

Wizard: Yes. *brings Meghan back and watches Fang hug her and then she explodes again* lol.

Arianna:*sighs, sits next to Kib*

Kib: *puts an arm around her shoulders*

Wizard: *snickers*

Blez: If only she could stay dead, our lives would be a whole lot better.

Arianna: Too true. *nods*

Kib: I agree.

Meghan:*regenerates* Dibby, sing Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes, and dedicate et to BLEZZY~~~

Wizard: I LOVE THAT SONG! X3 SING NOW DIBBEH OR SUFFER! *pushes button on the shipping machine*

*cue music*

Dib: My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Gym Class Heroes baby!

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?

If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?

Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks

It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks

I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that

'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand

Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Let's go!

If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox

Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops

And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me

When you have to purchase mad D batteries

Appreciate every mixtape your friends make

You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand

If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand

Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

I only pray you'll never leave me behind

Because good music can be so hard to find

I take your head and hold it closer to mine Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Yeah

Kay: *eyetwitch*

Blez:*facepalm, blushing slightly*

Meghan:…hey Wizard, do you think you could bring Max here? For like, the next chapter at least? ^^

Wizard: That is a scary thought…

Fang: No. Don't do it-

Max: *appears* FANG! What are you doing here?

Fang: Hey Max. What's up?

Max: I was worried sick about you.

Fang: Sorry hun, I was jus-

Max: *hugs him tightly* Please don't leave again.

Fang: *hugs her* I won't. I promise.

Wizard: SQUUUUUEEEEEE!

Blez: Quit fangirling.

Meghan: Quit being ugleh.

Blez:…Zim, you're a terrible, TERRIBLE person. I'm surprised anyone likes you. Go hang yourself from a tree.

Zim: But-

Kib: *drags him to a tree and hangs him*

Wizard: NOOOOOOO *explodes*

Kenji: … I thought you were a Dib fangirl.

Wizard: *is alive* I like Zim too- as a little brother.

Zim: *finally dies*

Wizard: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *explodes*

Meghan: Aww, poor Zimmeh. DX

Kib: *goes back to Arianna*

Arianna:…

Kib: That was fun.

Blez: He had it coming. He sucks like that.

Meghan:…still. Anyway, Dib. Has a donut. *giggles and gives it to him*

Wizard: XD Yay for Dib!

Dib: Ooo! Chocolate! *eats it*

Arianna:…*waits for a moment* Hey Dib, that donut is full of rat poison.

Dib: 0_0 *dies*

Wizard: *dies*

Meghan:…HOW DID THE POISON GET THERE? DX

Arianna: I have my ways. ^^

Kib: XD *hides poison bottle behind back*

Meghan: You both ish EVUL.

Kib: *bows*

Arianna: Why, thank you.

Blez: Yes I am, and proud of it.

Kib: Wait- she was involved in this too, huh? Nice.

Meghan: DDDX

Wizard: I THOUGHT U LIKED HIM BLEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZNAR! *dies again*

Kenji: Wait, she was alive?

Bao: Apparently…

Blez: Hm...Alyx has to destroy her mushroom army.

Alyx: N-No!

Meghan:…why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?

Blez: Because I feel like it.

Alyx: *sobs into Axel's shoulder* I won't do it!

Axel: There, there. *rubs her back*

Meghan:*dies*

Arianna: Then Alyx has to kill Axel. *grins*

Meghan:*dies twice*

Alyx: No! *hugs Axel tightly*

Blez: Nice. *high fives Arianna*

Alyx: I love Axel though…

Axel: Come on. *glares at you all and leaves, Alyx in his arms, through a dark corridor*

Wizard: AXEL LEFT? NOOOOOOO *dies again*

Kenji: *facepalm*

Meghan:*comes back to life*…since when have you two been friends?

Blez: Since we decided to team up in order to cause you nothing but misery.

Meghan:…

Wizard: I don't like this…

Arianna: So far I think it's working pretty well.

Blez: Yeah, it is.

Meghan:…

Wizard: …

Blez:*kills random bunny*

Meghan: NOOOOO! DDDDDX

Wizard: MAH BUNNEH! NOOOO!

Arianna:*kills Dib, Fang, and Wizard*

Kay: *sparks out*

Max: *growls*

Meghan:*explodes*

Blez: That was fun.

Arianna Yeah it was. Anyway, Blez and I decided to stay here until the next chapter. *grins evilly*

Wizard(ghost): Good luck. Max and Kay look bloodthirsty.

Blez: I can tell we're gonna have a lot of fun.

Arianna: Kib can help, right?

Blez: Of course. ^^ *sets out several torture devices*

Kib: I can't wait.

Wizard: 0_0 *floats away fast*

NEXT EPISODE:

BLEZ AND ARIANNA HAVE STAYED BEHIND, AND KIB IS GONNA HELP THEM! WIZARD IS DEAD, MOST OF THE NOBODIES LEFT, AND DIB AND FANG DIED! MAX AND KAY LOOK BLOODTHIRSTY… WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Be sure to leave dares! Bye!


	16. Frightening Chapter of Doom

*Everyone is tied up in chains and sitting along a back wall, except for Kib, Arianna, and Blez, who stayed after last episode.*

Wizard: … This isn't fair.

Kib: Yes it is. *is hugging Arianna with one arm*

Wizard: But… I don't wanna be tied up!

Arianna: Who cares? *leans into Kib*

Blez: *to Kay* I have an EXTRA SPECIAL death for you… : )

Kay: TT_TT

Wizard: *struggles in the chains* F-First guest is Kyrlin!

Kyrlin: I think bad things will happen, so this time I'm going to stay hidden! Safety first!

Kenji: GOOD PLAN.

Wizard: Bad things already happened.

Kenji: Yeah. Bao mysteriously disappeared…

Kib: Actually… I do not know where he went.

Arianna: Same. Blez?

Blez: Nope.

Kyrlin: an' I saw all them references. I won't contribute, cause I should be PRANKING or other awesomeness.

Wizard: You mean the ASDF quotes? X) YAYZ! It's fine, you can add on to them! lolz!

Kyrlin: I think Gaz is still intact. In that case, make her and Alyx switch bodies! (Gaz in Alyx's body Alyx in Gaz's) and all Gameslaves must be hidden on or inside of Blez or Kib, or both.

Blez: …

Kib: …

Wizard: *somehow get freed* Yay! *uses mind switcher ray thingy but misses and hits Zim and Dib*

Zim/Dib: …

Dib/Zim: Eh?

Wizard: Oops! Sorry!

Zim/Dib: What the- I'M IRKEN! 0_0

Dib/Zim: NOOOOOO! I'M THE FILTHY DIRT CHILD! DX

Wizard: XD This should be fun… *switches Alyx and Gaz*

Gaz/Alyx: 0_0 I. Am. Short.

Alyx/Gaz: … *to Axel* Why are you hugging me?

Axel: Uh, Alyx? I'm your boyfriend-

Alyx/Gaz: Alyx? My name is Gaz…

Gaz/Alyx: Axy? Y U NO HUGGING ME? TT_TT

Axel: Alyx! *runs over to Gaz/Alyx* I didn't recognize you! I'm so sorry…

Alyx/Gaz: *sees Wizard ducttape a Gameslave to Kib's head*

Kib: … *ribs it off and puts it on Wizard*

Wizard: 0_0 Wait-

Alyx/Gaz: *slays Wizard*

Wizard(ghost): … *to Kib* I hate you.

Kyrlin: I thought Zim was hanged... but eh. Zim, go ride a hippocampus (mythological creature, half horse half fish, look it up cause I don't wanna descriiiibe DX).

(It's fine! I know what they are! ^_^ I love Hippocampi!)

Dib/Zim: Uh… Okay? ZIM SHALL RIDE THE NORMAL HORSE FISH THING TO SHOW THAT HE IS NORMAL! NORMAL!

Kib: *shoves him in the water*

Dib/Zim: Eh? NOOO! *splash*

Kyrlin: Bao, you've had experience with Alyx's mushy-room army. YOU MUST HELP THEM ESCAPE THE HORRORS! HEEEELLLP THEM!

Kenji: *looks around* Uh… our cat-demon friend is still missing…

Kyrlin: Oh, and anyone who wants to cause pain must say embarrassing things while they are killing, hurting, maiming, abusing, . (I hope this makes you mean peoples think twice before killing others!) The embarrassing things

must be said in English and loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kib: … Screw you. *kills everyone but Arianna and Blez*

Wizard: haha I'm still a ghost! X)

Kib: …*glares*

Sarcul: Pitiful. Nyaaaa I wanna stay with them DX

Kyrlin: NU!

Sarcul: -_- can't anyways, since I'm speaking to you via the camera, which has somehow survived. Do me a favor and don't break it.

*Silence*

Wizard: I… guess… Kyrlin left? Anywayz, our next guest is-

Kyrlin: Nooo wait!

Wizard: …

Kyrlin: ...

Everyone: …

Kyrlin: …bi naow. *silence once again from wall*

Wizard: lol. Okay, next guest is Meghan!

Blez and Arianna: NO!

Wizard: COME OUT AND DEAL WITH THESE PEOPLE MEGHAN! PLEEEEEZE!

Meghan:*stumbles through a random hole in the wall and sighs* The last few hours have not been fun. *puts bag of ice over black eye, looks

around*...I'm back. *stumbles over and sits on the ground next to a still-intact-wall* Hi Blez. Arianna.

Blez:*nods in acknowledgement*

Arianna:*waves slightly*

Wizard: KILL YOUR OC'S PLEEEEEZE TT_TT

Kib: … shut up.

Meghan: Ya know, that wasn't cool. Sending Arianna's ninja friends after me like that. *holds ice pack closer to eye, sighs*

Arianna: Actually, I thought it was pretty funny.

Kib: It was fun to watch. *holds Arianna closer*

Blez: Yeah, you were crying like a baby when that one guy sliced your shoulder.

Meghan:*looks over at shoulder wound and shivers* It hurts...*holds hand over as blood starts coming out again* DX

Arianna: I think that's what a sword is supposed to do, Meghan.

Kib: *rolls eyes*

Meghan:*sigh, slowly stands up* Anyway, let me just give the dares and go before I pass out from blood loss.

Kib: No, I'd rather you passed out.

Blez: I hope that's how you die.

Kib: That would be fun to watch.

Meghan:…*sighs again* Kibby, eat a Snickers peanut butter egg and feed yourself to sharks.

Kib: … like that snickers add?

Wizard(ghost): XD YESH DO IT DO IT DO IT! XDXDXDXDXD

Arianna:*glares*

Wizard: lol

Meghan: Wizard or her ghost, kill Blez and Arianna every time they say "you".

Wizard: YAY! ^_^

Blez and Arianna:*GLARES*

Kib: NO! ARIANNA! : (

Meghan: Kay and Max, you must take your revenge for the death of your waifus. *pulls sword out that was stuck in kidney area* One of you have to use this.

Wizard: … That didn't kill you? 0_0

Kay: I will kill her with pleasure.

Max: Same. *glares*

Arianna: Ya know, picking a fight with me could possibly be the worse mistake of your life, practically life-threatening.

*a bunch of ninjas backflip off the ceiling and lands on the ground behind Arianna*

Wizard: *starts running/floating*

Meghan:*starts crying*

Blez:*starts laughing*

Arianna:*is just glaring*

Kib: *is sharpening his knife*

Meghan: Those ninjas be EVUL. DX

Arianna: No, they're just loyal as friends and as students. I let thempractice on you as a warm up for their lesson; I guess they can finish their

lesson with those idiots. *points at Kay and Max*

Kay: They can try. *sparks out*

Max: *throws knife aside and kicks into the air*

Meghan:...since when have you been teaching a giant army of NINJAS?

Arianna: Since I said so.

Meghan:...

Blez: I wanna help teach them~!

Arianna: Were you trained by a ninja?

Blez:...no. I taught myself how to fight...

Arianna:...then you can be the example street fighter person.

Blez:...okay. ^^

Wizard: *floats back in* Arianna said "You" three times! X) *makes Arianna explode, come back, explode, come back, explode*

Kib: I officially hate you Wizard.

Meghan: This is becoming awkward.

Blez: Like your SOUL.

Meghan:...

Arianna: *is alive*...

Meghan:*sits down and hugs knees* I see the light...

Arianna: Lovely. Do go to it, you'll bring joy to everyone's lives by doing so.

Wizard: NOES! DON'T DO IT! DX

Meghan:...DX

Blez: Yes, please do.

Meghan: But...I dun wanna die. DX

Arianna: Too bad, you've died several times before, anyway. *grabs a knife off the ground and throws it*

Meghan:*knife hits eye*...*screams*

Wizard: NOES!

Kib: *stabs knife in chest*

Wizard: *screams*

Blez:*laughing*

Meghan:*dies*

Wizard: *dies*

Kib: *laughing*

Arianna:*laughing also*

Blez: Zim, sing I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace and dedicate it to Tak.

Dib/Zim: Eh? *crawls out of the water* What?

Kib: SING! *holds up knife*

Zim: 0_0

*music starts*

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know

Only when you stop to think about me,

do you know?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Arianna:*walks over to Kib and hugs him* I love you.

Kib: I love you too. *hugs back tightly*

Blez:...*mumbles* If only Dib were evil...

Zim/Dib: … Um…

*random girl falls from the sky. She gots flaming red hair, green eyes, and is

wearing dark blue dress with purple stripes swirling around it from the bottom

to the top, and furry black winter boots*

Random girl: What? So you wouldn't be embarrassed that you liked him?

Blez:*growls* Shut it.

Random girl: You'll have to make me.

Blez:*glares*

Random girl: I'm Kia, by the way. Apparently I'm supposed to be taking Meghan's place...?

Arianna: Really? *looks at Kia* Well, better you than her I suppose.

POP

*the split selves of Wizard appear, a bit dazed*

Princess Wizard: … YAY! I'M FREE AGAIN! ^_^ HIIIIIIIII!

Dark Wizard: … Hmm… looks like Kib killing Wizard that time freed us again. Nice job, Kib.

Kib: No problem.

Blez:*crosses arms, still glaring*

Kia:...yeah. Um...*looks around* Where is Dib, anyway?

Blez: He's supposed to be dead.

Kia:*sighs* Why'd you kill him this time?

Blez: I don't need to tell you.

Zim/Dib: Uh… I'm right here! *waves wildly*

Kia: Okay...well, like I said, I'm taking Meghan's place for a while. And since this getting quite long, I'll end it here. But I'll be back for the next episode.

Princess: YAAAAAAYZ! X3 MEEEE 2!

Blez:*sarcastic* Ohhh, joy.

Kia:*shrugs and bursts into flames, disappearing*

Arianna:*still hugging Kib*

Kib: *still hugs Arianna*

Blez:*leans against a wall*


	17. The Personalities Split Again!

Dark Wizard: I'm back again-

Princess Wizard: Me too! X3

Dark: … Yes. And we are here to host this show once again.

Aly: not again DX

Dark: Ah yes, our first guest.

Zamantha: this place is more tolorable now

Jak: agreed

Dark: It is much nicer to be separate from HER.

Princess: The shiny is still there!

Aly: *holds milk*

Dark: 0_0 No!

Princess: OH NOES! :o

Zamantha: *slits aly's throat* you will not ruin this place

Aly: *dies*

Jak: finally some peace

Dark: *relaxes*

Aly(ghost): *floats in* i'm back ^^

Dark: …

Zamantha: well that was short lived *sigh* my Tallest *holds a butcher knife behind her back* can you come over here for a second?

Tallest: *walks over to zamantha and she chops them up into pieces*

Ghost Wizard: Noooo!

Dark: What the-

Ghost: Hi! I'm still here! ^_^

Dark: Oh joy.

Aly(ghost): jak and zamantha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Jak: *summons a priest*

Aly(ghost): DX what the heck Jak

Ghost: 0_0

Jak: get rid of her she is too annoying

Priest: *sends me away and then leaves*

Aly: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *disappears*

Ghost: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *poof*

Zam: finally i don't have to be called by that stupid name anymore

Jak: *has a smile on his face* the peace is back now let get on with this review so we can leave

Zam: yeah kib make sure wizard stays split up they are much more better separated

Jak: and i'm sort of over the fact you called me a girl but don't do it again. now we should go *leaves*

Zam: *leaves as well*

Dark:… Okay… Next guest is Kyrlin-

*Kyrlin floats in from ceiling, but remains up there, glaring at Kib.*

Kib: What did I do?

Kyrlin: You ignored my words last chapter. For that, you are now cursed with the Curse of 1000 Frying Pans. If you're wondering what that is, that means that you will be hit 1000 times with a frying pan by 1000 different people. I'm the first. *swoops down, thwacks Kib on the head with a flaming frying pan, then floats back up.*

Dark: *hits him*

Princess: *hits him*

Axel: *hits him*

Alyx: *hits him*

-One Hour Later-

Dark: Well, everyone in the studio and in the building AND outside in the general area was about 1000. I think we are good now.

Kib: *twitches on the ground, moaning painfully*

Princess: What's all this weird green stuff?

Dark: Irken blood.

Princess: … ew…

Kyrlin: BAO WHY YOU ALSO NOT HEED MY WORDS DX THE MUSHYROOM ARMY HAS SEEN THE HORRORS! So now you must help them, heeeelp them, with Princess! Help them fight off the horrors that are consuming them!

Kenji: *pops his head in* Uh, yeah… We are still looking for him. He's, uh… vanished.

Kyrlin: Gaz, you must now support some sort of romance pairing with a passion. Go all fan-girly when you see it happening.

Princess: ^_^ *holds up a ZaTr picture*

Gaz: OMGosh! ZATR! SQUEEEEEEEE! X3

Zim: …

Tak: …

Princess: *turns on the shipping machine*

Zim: Tak! *glomps*

Tak: Zim! *hugs tight* I love you!

Gaz and Princess: *explode*

Dark: … Wow, that was sad.

Kyrlin: Kenji, do an internet. Dark, Shadow Wizard, do a book.

Kenji: *puts his finger on a keyboard and rainbows and happy music starts* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dark: *punches a hole in a book*

Kenji: 0_0 … That's not how it goes…

Dark: Orly?

Kenji: Ya rly.

Dark: Orly?

Kenji: Ya… Rly…

Dark: ORLY?

Marluxia: *pops in* MA- RLY! ^_^

Kenji: LOL! XD

Princess: LADYCHIMERA FTW! XD

Dark: That was kinda funny. *smirks*

Kyrlin: Kib, just because you were so mean to Wizard, I'm going to give you another dare. Kib, go find a dragon's lair and have a verbal battle with it. I DON'T CARE IF YOU TAKE AN ARROW TO THE KNEE, DO IT! And hope you're dragonborn.

Kib: Is this a reference to something?

Dark: Judging from the 'Arrow to the Knee' stuff, it might all be a Skyrim reference…

Kib: I know nothing of Skyrim…

Dark: Same…

Kib: Do I still have to do it?

Dark: Yes.

Kib: Dang. *leaves*

Kyrlin: Oh, and Princess, when you're done with the mushroom army, you and Zim have to watch -Too Cute Kittens- for three hours. Introduce cuteness into his life X3

Princess: ^_^ Yay! *grabs Zim and sits him down in front of the TV* Ain't the cute?

Zim: MADNESS! 0_0

Kyrlin: Have fun now X3 and don't Stand in the Fire! *undramatic leave*

Kib: What fire?

Dark: Uh… Why are you back?

Kib: I couldn't find any dragons.

Dark: Ah well. Next is… um… uh… well, it WAS supposed to be Meghan… but…

Kia:*appears, holding picture* Hey Blez, you left your picture at the-

Blez: GIVE ME THAT. *grabs it away and rips it up*

Kia:*tries not to smile* Okay, hi everyone. ^^

Princess: Hi! ^_^

Arianna: Are you gonna be nice and friendly?

Kia:...what do you mean? I'm always nice and friendly. =D

Arianna:...

Blez:...I wonder if it's possible for a person to have split personalities and not be aware of it.

Dark: *coughs*

Princess: Lolz.

Arianna: Apparently so. *shrugs*

Blez:...

*awkward silence*

Kia: Umm...what am I supposed to do now?

Blez: Give dares to the characters.

Kia:...okay...? Dark, I have a dare for you.

Dark: Ooookay…

Kia: Actually, for Kib too. Whenever

you want to say something hateful, it has to be in the form of song titles only. So like, "I Hate You" is a song. Or, "Go Die". You have to make

sure they're the names of song titles.

Dark: … What?

Kib: Uh…

Blez: That's stupid.

Kia: Then Blezzy and Arianna have to as well. *grins*

Blez: What's Wrong With You? DX

Arianna: This Is Stupid.

Kia:…all the author really has to do is type in "lyrics to" in the google search bar, then type what you want the character to say after to see

if it's a real song. ^^

Arianna: I Hate Everything About You.

Blez: You're Going Down. *glares*

Kia: Or you could use songs that you already know.

Dark: … Du Hasst Mich…(Translation- You Hate Me)

Princess: Uh… prolly no one will speak other languages tho…

Dark: *glares at her* Desperate.

Princess: XD I guess I'm the host now!

Kib: *puts his arm around Arianna* Girlfriend?

Dark: *rolls her eyes* 1...2...3...4...

Blez:*sighs*

Kia: Okay...*gives Dib a quick hug* I think you're awesome. Is it cool if Dib and I can be just friends, Kay? I like the paranormal and all

that...mostly I like stuff about ghosts, but still...

Dib: I would love to be friends with you!

Arianna: Stalking Your Mom. XD

Kia: That's the name of a song? o.e

Arianna: YES!

Kia:...wow. Okay then...Princess, no offense, but you're kinda annoying. Stop being so happy all the time.

Princess: *starts sobbing*

Dark: -_-* I'll Be Watching You.

Kay: Wow. That's an old song.

Blez: I Blame You.

Kia: -.-...okay. Alyx, I want you to sing~! ^^ Hmm…just because I want this song to be used, I want you to sing What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts.

*music starts*

Alyx: I can take the rain on the roof of this empty houseThat don't bother meI can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em outI'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even thoughGoin' on with you gone still upsets meThere are days every now and again I pretend I'm okayBut that's not what gets meWhat hurts the mostWas being so closeAnd havin' so much to sayAnd watchin' you walk awayAnd never knowin'What could've beenAnd not seein' that lovin' youIs what I was tryin' to doIt's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I goBut I'm doin' itIt's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm aloneStill harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regretBut I know if I could do it overI would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heartThat I left unspokenWhat hurts the mostIs being so closeAnd havin' so much to sayAnd watchin' you walk awayAnd never knowin'What could've beenAnd not seein' that lovin' youIs what I was tryin' to do, ohOh yeahWhat hurts the mostWas being so closeAnd havin' so much to sayAnd watchin' you walk awayAnd never knowin'What could've beenAnd not seein' that lovin' youIs what I was tryin' to doNot seein' that lovin' youThat's what I was trying to do, ooo

Arianna: Lame.

Kia: Like your life.

Arianna:...

Blez: Shut Up.

Kia: Nah. XP Okay...hmm...I kinda like KaAr, so Arianna and Kib have to kiss right here. Of course, that shouldn't be too much of a problem for you both.^^

Kib: …

Arianna:...

Blez:...

Kia: ^^ Okay, ummm...

Kib: *leans over to Arianna* Just A Kiss? *leans in and kisses her lips gently*

Princess: AWWW! X3

*random girl bursts through the door and tackle Fang to the ground*

Fang: !

Kia:...Zee?

*the random girl looks up at Kia* Yeeeesss?

Kia: Leave. We're not bringing you here until later.

Zee: DX B-but...*looks back at Fang*

Fang: Hey.

Kia: Just go.

Zee:...*disappears*

Fang: …

Blez:...

Arianna:...

Kia: Anyway, um...TACO PARTEH!

Princess: YAY!

Arianna and Blez:*stabs Kia to death*

Kib and Dark: *stabs Princess to death*

Kia:*IS DEAD*

Princess : *is dead*

Blez:*throws knife aside, glaring*

Kib: *cleans knife on shirt*

Kia:*comes back* HOW DARE-ITH YOU? *grows a little taller, is now flaming and

eyes are bright red*

Blez:...

Kib: …

Dark: …

Arianna:...*shrug*

Kia:*burns the building down*


	18. RANDOM PEOPLEZ! XD

*Kyrlin floats in through the remains of the building. Everyone else, INCLUDING Wizard's ghost, is sitting/floating around the smouldering ruins*

Kyrlin: What went through here?

Dark Wizard: …

Kyrlin: Was it a natural disaster or an angry outburst? *thinks about it for a second* You know, that seems like an awfully stupid question now, doesn't it?

Dark: It was neither. It was Kia, that darn OC.

Princess Wizard: *gasps* OHNOES! Alyx, your mushy-room armies! They all died in the fire!

Alyx: No! *sobs*

Axel: o_0

Kyrlin: *She looks at Zim curiously* Well? Don't you wish your smeets could be as

adorable as kittens X3?

Zim: Wait, what? O_o

Kyrlin: Too soon? *sticks tongue out at him* Meh. You're like, what, 169?

Zim: … I'm 140...

Kyrlin: You should think about settling down soon.

Zim: … What?

Princess: Yeah, you and Tak should get together!

Zim: 0_0

Dark: And make little smeets.

Zim: …

Princess: An' you gotta do it as soon as you can!

Kyrlin: Too much later and you'll get pruney.

And more grumpy.

Zim: NONSENSE! ZIM WILL NEVER BE PRUNE-LIKE! NEVEEEEEEEEEER!

Dark: Look, the grumpiness has already set in.

Princess: … Is that a wrinkle?

Zim: Eh?

Dark: Where? *Walks over by Princess*

Princess: There, on the back of his head.

Dark: Why, so it is.

Zim: … 0_0 GIR! GIR! WHERE ARE YOU? BRING ME A MIRROR! *runs out*

Dark: Nice. *high-fives Princess* Nicely done. I underestimated you, young Padawan. *pats Princess on the head*

Kyrlin: Weeelll, going off that odd topic (don't ask me why I brought it up, just kinda hyper atm), yes, you are correct. That WAS a SKyrim reference, and for not being to FIND a dragon I shall summon one!

Darl: Really?

Kyrlin: Kib, have your verbal debate now XD

Kib: Uh, I thought I was uncle Zim that-

*a small-ish dragon appears, but just lays down and sleeps*

Kyrlin: ... I guess when he wakes up, you can... finish your dare...

Princess: Aw! ^_^ *goes over, lays down by the dragon, and snuggles up*

Dark: … On the other hand, maybe I judged correctly…

Princess: *falls asleep*

*Sarcul pokes her head in* Didn't you learn your lesson, messing with drakes?

Kyrlin: That was YOUR fault, if I remember correctly, and this isn't the same dragon. He's much lazier -_-

*Sarcul ignores her, waving carelessly at Dark Wizard and Kib* You guys should be more assertive. I mean, really, how many people can stop you? You can easily rule by terror here.

Kib: This is true…

Dark: But… don't we already? *turns to Kenji and Kaida* BOO!

Kenji: 0_0

Kaida: *whimpers*

Kib: *pulls out a knife and begins to sharpen it* Thanks, Sarcul.

Kyrlin: How'd you get here? Go, shoo, this is myyy turn still DX *floats around her frantically*

Kib: Let her stay. She's cool.

Sarcul: You know... *narrows eyes at Princess* if you killed her, then Wizard would never come back.

Dark: *head jerks up* What?

Princess: Wait-

Sarcul: Think about it. Wizard can't become whole again if half of her is gone.

Princess: B-But-

Dark: *grins wickedly*

Princess: 0_0 *begins to cry in the corner*

Kyrlin: We're supposed to be daring the characters, not trying to keep the darkies here!

Ghost Wizard: YEAH! Jeeze.

Kib: … I thought that Priest exorcized you…

Ghost: Your point? ^_^

Sarcul: FINE. Everyone who is against Dark Wizard, go to Princess.

*Alyx, Axel, Kenji, Dib, Zim, Wizardmon, Kaida, Kay, Tau, Day, Demyx, Luxord, Xigbar, Zexion, Fluffy, Missy, InuYasha, and Katy move over to the corner with Princess*

Sarcul: Everyone who is with Dark Wizard, go to her.

*Kib, Kira, Rowen, and Tak move over by her*

Ghost: *floats in the middle* Weeeeeell, I can't pick sides, can I? I'll go find Bao. Bye for now… *floats away into the ruins*

Fang: I'll follow her. *follows*

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru shall do the same. *starts off*

Kaida: Noes! I shall go with Sesshy! *leaves Princess and holds onto Sesshomaru's fluffy for dear life, they leave*

Sarcul: *hands Dark Wizard a grenade launcher* Now, quickly destroy them. They'll only cause trouble when you're leader.

Dark: *considers the launcher*

Sarcul: *gives Princess a cupcake* now sit down and be still.

Dark: … Nah. *throws it aside*

*cage drops on the Princess group*

Dark: THAT'S better. : )

Kib: Ooo… Very nice. *sharpens the knife some more*

Dark: Thank you.

Kyrlin: O-o I dare Dark Wizard to not get along with Kib.

Kib: *glares at Kyrlin*

Dark: *does the same* I'm the part of the author's personality he is based on.

Sarcul: ... Then Zim, go and protect Dark Wizard.

Zim: Uh… *is let out of the cage* Um, ok?

Kyrlin: Dib, Tak, heeelp Ziiim!

Dib: No! I'll stay here.

Tak: … *moves away from Zim*

Sarcul: They hate him!

Kyrlin: ... it's a dare. They must accept it?

Tak: … Fine.

Dib: *is let out* Dang.

Sarcul: Wait. Yes, you two, help Zim protect Dark Wizard!

Kyrlin: That's not what I meant!

Dark: Yessss… : )

Sarcul: We should go now, this review is rambling... Oh, Kib, if that dragon begins to attack you and you have to carry out that dare, 'Fus Ro Dah' is a basic Shout. It'll blow anything back, and can break walls, if it's strong enough.

Kib: … So, THAT'S where that meme comes from…

Sarcul: Oh, and you might find 'Tiid Klo Ul' useful.

Dark: Why?

Sarcul: It slows time down for everyone but you.

Dark: Sounds useful.

Sarcul: *walks out*

Kyrlin: ... Drop whatever you're all doing, and have a peaceful tea party! *poofs out*

Kib and Kira: Oh Irk no.

*in the cage*

Princess: Would you like more tea? ^_^

Tau: Why thank you! ^_^ Now, Kay, How IS your boy friend?

Kay: Oh, he is just splendid. What about you, Alyx dear?

Alyx: *stirs the tea* Do you have mint instead?

Princess: Of course! ^_^ *pours her new tea*

Alyx: Thanks! ^_^

*outside, watching*

Kib: …

Kira: …

Dark: …

Tak: …

Zim: …

Dib: …

Rowen: …

Dark: Uh… Okay… Anyway, next guest!

*Girl in Organization Robe randomly pops her head in*

Dark: … Who are you?

Xyla: I'm Xyla! ^_^

Alyx: *pokes head through the bars* Awesome! ^_^ Nice to meet you!

Xyla: I have a bunch of pranks… XD Let's see you could do the Ceran-wrap on the toilet…

Xigbar: Taken. *dark corridor*

Xyla: Toothpaste oreo's…

Demyx: That's mine! ^_^ *Dark Corridor*

Xyla: Fake spider hanging in the doorway…

Zexion: Got it. *Dark corridor*

Xyla: The old channel flipping trick…

Alyx: I am not familiar with that one…

Xyla: And the classic hand in the water trick! XD

Axel and Alyx: DONE! *dark corridor*

Dark: Well, this will be miserable…

Xyla: And now everyone else has to play 7 minutes in heaven :3

Dark: …

Princess: ^_^ Sounds fun!

Dark: … You have no clue what it is, do you?

Princess: Nope! ^_^

Dark: *sighs* This will be awkward… Why don't we do that next episode? As a special treat? Anyway-

*A brown haired girl, also in an Organization robe pops up, partially drunk*

Kye: I shay that when the othersh get back, they all shall dancsh naked on a table.

Dark: *facepalms* No, Kye. This is supposed to be G rated.

Kye: *humphs and leaves*

Dark: See you.


	19. SPECIAL EPISODE FILLER THINGY

THE PRANKS AND OTHER AWESOMENESS SPECIAL EPISODE!

Wizard: Now, I did get some dares, but not enough. And while I am waiting for more, lets have a filler episode, huh? I believe last time, a dare was given to play Seven minutes in heaven. Well, I have two teacups. *hold up teacups* This one has 21 guy's names in it. The other has 21 girls. Lets pick ten of them at random…

1. Arianna and Bao… XD (My apologies to Meghan for me stealing her)

Bao: …

Arianna: … What?

Wizard: You heard me.

Arianna: NO.

Bao: …

Wizard: *starts pushing them to a closet*

Arianna: NO! *kills me*

Wizard: *floats up* Uh… lets move on.

2. Tau and Sesshomaru

Tau: Who is that?

Wizard: Only the HOTTEST DEMON EVER!

Tau: Could I just have the Mast-

Sesshy: *walks out* This Sesshomaru heard his name mentioned.

Wizard: *dies*

Kaida: *dies*

Tau: … OH MY GOSH YOU ARE HOT.

Sexy-omaru: -_-* It never ends…

Tau: So… I have to go in a closet with him?

Wizard: *is alive* Yes.

Tau: *shrugs* Fine with me. Come on, demon boy.

Lord Fluffy: ? *follows*

-7 minutes later-

Wizard: Had fun?

Tau: *is love dazed and speechless*

Wizard: You, my dear Time Lady, are now the envy of hundreds of girls. ^_^ Including me.

Tau: *says nothing and sits down in a trance*

Me: Wow, Sessy… What did you do to her?

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru has no comment. *leaves*

3. Kenji and Mimi

Kenji: … That's a SIR unit.

Wizard: Uh huh.

Kenji: Who is a Cat.

Wizard: Yup.

Kenji: And I have to go in a closet with it?

Wizard: Yes.

Kenji: Do I have a choice?

Wizard: No. *shoves them in and shuts the door* DON'T DIE!

-7 minutes later-

Kenji: *runs away screaming*

Mimi: *chases him with saw blades and lasers*

Wizard: 0_0 Oooooookay… Moving on…

4. Kagome and Fang

Wizard: EPIC. *pushes them both in*

-7 minutes later-

Kagome: INUYASHA!

InuYasha: Yes, Kagome?

Kagome: I'm leaving you for Fang. ^_^ Bye!

*Fang wraps his arms around her and flys out the window*

InuYasha: TT_TT

Wizard: Eh. *shrugs* I still think Zim and Kagome are cuter together… Ah well.

5. Kaida and Kib

Kib: Seriously?

Kaida: ^_^ Hi!

Kib: … You act like my sister… and my author…

Kaida: Yup! You're cute!

Wizard: Kaida, you fangirl… XD

Kaida: *skips to the closet*

Kib: … Do I really have to?

Wizard: Yes.

Kib: Where's Arianna?

Wizard: … She left…

Kib: *kills me and goes off to find Arianna*

6. Kira and Zim

Kira: GAG. Zim is my uncle!

Zim: 0_0... *is staring at the lightsabers*

Kira: I don't want to do this… I have a boyfriend…

Wizard: *slaps her* That's in an RP, not here. Zann isn't gonna fly in and-

*Zann randomly appears, kisses Kira, and disappears with her in a matter of seconds*

Wizard: … WHY ARE MY FRIENDS OC'S INVADING MY STOREH? D:

7. InuYasha and Xios

Xios: … Why am I even here?

Wizard: Cuz I said so.

Xios: … I hate you all. *is emo*

InuYasha: … I'm not touching that lady. She is weird.

Wizard: -_-* *shoves them in a closet*

-7 minutes later-

Wizard: 0_0 Um… *stares at the blood and carnage inside the closet*

InuYasha: *tetsaiga drawn* Uuuuuurg… *bleeds*

Wizard: What happened?

Xios: *is fading into the darkness* We fought each other… Our power… was equal… we killed ourselves…

InuYasha: *dies*

Xios: *disappears*

Wizard: 0_0

8. Blez and Rowen (My apologies to Meghan again)

Blez: NO.

Rowen: NO.

Blez: He's a ROBOT.

Rowen: She's FRIGHTENING.

Wizard: *sighs and shoves them in a closet* Why have none of these been willing?

*explosion and Rowen dies*

Wizard: *sighs*

9: The TARDIS and The Master

The Doctor: 0_0

Tau: 0_0

Wizard: But… The TARDIS is a ship…

The Doctor: Technically, the TARDIS is a living organism, who happens to also be a girl.

The Master: WHEEEEHEEEHEEEHEEE! I GET THE TARDIS! *runs in and locks the door*

The Doctor: NO! MASTER!

Tau: HAROLD!

*TARDIS de-materializes*

Wizard: XD Yayz!

10: Dib and …

Wizard: *stares at the paper silently*

Kenji: What is it? *looks over and covers mouth* OH MY GOSH.

Kay: Is it me? *looks excited*

Wizard: *shakes head, still staring at the paper*

Gaz: It better not be me. I'm not going in a closet with my brother.

Wizard: It- It's not you.

Dib: Well, who is it? Who do I have to go in a closet with? *sounds annoyed, probably cuz he wanted to kiss Kay XD*

Wizard: It's… *covers mouth*

Kenji: *nudges her* Say it! You know you want to…

Wizard: *blushes* It's me.

Everyone: WHAT?

Dib: 0_0 *rips it out of Wizard's hands* What- 0_0 It's true.

Wizard: I have to… Go in the closet… with Dibby? :3

Dib: … *still stares*

Kenji: lol this is just sad… XD

Wizard: *grabs Dib's wrist* Come on, Dibbeh! We shall talk of ghosts and bigfoot and aliens! *pulls him in and shuts the door*

Kenji: It really is sad how much like Dib she is… Anyway, got to go! The author is watching Doctor Who right now and can't be bothered to work! Bye!


	20. SHIIIIIIIIIINY XD

Dark: …

Princess: What?

Dark: No.

Princess: PLEEEEEEZE?

Dark: No.

Princess: Pretty please?

Dark: No.

Princess: With whipped cream?

Dark: No.

Princess: *bambi eyes*

Dark: … Fine.

Princess: Yay! ^_^ Welcome to Pranks and Other Awesomeness! Our first guest is Kyrlin!

*Kyrlin cautiously floats in, eyes darting around the place*

Kyrlin: I'll try to be quick so Sarcul doesn't realize I'm gone and comes to find me...

Dark: *turns to Mimi* Go find Sarcul.

Mimi: *nods and runs off*

Kyrlin: *she goes over to Alyx and gently pats her* We'll have to arrange a funeral for your mushroom army... please, let me know when it takes place, I had friends there D:

Alyx: I will… TT_TT

Dark: When did the Nobodies get back?

Alyx: *shrugs* Just now.

Dark: Hmmm.

Kyrlin: *hands Princess an odd machine* this is a glomping machine. I made it since I can't... always touch you.

Princess: OOO!

Kyrlin: Test it out on Dark Wizard, Kib, Zim, Tak, and Kira. Yea... I haven't tested it at all yet, so I'm hoping it works.

Princess: How does it work?

Kyrlin: Just go up to them and click that button there. *shows her* And if they attack, use the gray button over there *points to it*

Princess: *walks up to Kib*

Kib: *sharpens a dagger*

Princess: HI KIBBEH! *presses the button*

Kib: Wha- *is glomped*

Princess: YAY!

Kib: Grrrrr… *hold up his knife*

Princess: 0_0

Kenji: Princess! Press the grey button!

Princess: Oh, right! *presses it*

Kib: 0_0 *is massively glomped and thrown back to the back wall where he blacks out*

Princess: Yay!

Kenji: Nice job!

Kyrlin: Wai... you're all still in a cage, aren't you? Mmm... everyone who is in the cage switch with those who are outside of the cage.

*switch*

Dark: Oh come on.

Kira: Really? *pulls out lightsaber and gets to work on the bars*

Kib: *is still out cold*

Rowen: *tries to revive Kib* Master? Master, get up…

Tak: I will kill you all. *narrows eyes*

Zim: Eh? *moves away from Tak slightly*

Kyrlin: Okee, now that that's out of the way... my creativity has ran away just now :/ so, er, Gir!

GIR: *emerges out of a pile of waffles* Yeeeeees?

Kyrlin: I haven't done much with you... so, you get to boss Kib around today!

GIR: Yay!

Kib: …

GIR: Make me a sammitch Kibby!

Kib: No.

GIR: *screamin continues for a couple minutes*

Kib: FINE! *grabs GIR and walks out*

Kyrlin: Everyone from the Organization, you must babysit someone from the IZ world.

*the rest of the Organization appears, as well as various IZ characters*

Kyrlin: You are now 100% responsible for all of their actions. I dun't care if they don't want you, or say they're too old for babysitters, you must treat them like 4 year olds. With the exception of Kib and Gir, of course, cause, you know, my last request up there. *points out the earlier said dare somehow*

Dark: ALRIGHT! Xemnas, you have to deal with Tallest Red. Xigbar, Tallest Purple. Xaldin gets Sizzlor. Vexen gets Tak. Lexeaus gets Ms. Bitters. Zexion can deal with Keef. Wait- No. Zexion gets Gaz. Siax gets Keef. Axel gets Dib. Demyx gets Zim. Luxord gets Kay. Marluxia gets Kira. Larxene, go help your boyfriend with Kira- she is quite a handful. Oh, and don't let him touch her or you will pay. Roxas and Xion, you take Day. Alyx, help your boyfriend with Dib. Namine, you go get a big hug from Fang.

Fang: Hi!

Namine: *shyly* Hi…

Fang: *gives her a big hug*

Princess: OMGosh! CROSS FANDOM PAIRING! FANG AND NAMINE! X3

Fang: …

Namine: …

Xemnas: *has become fast friends with Tallest Red*

Xigbar: *is teaching Purple how to shoot his guns*

Xaldin: *is learning cooking/fighting techniques from Sizzlor*

Vexen: *is being killed*

Lexeaus: *is bored to death of listening to Ms. Bitters*

Zexion: *is perfectly fine being Emo and silent with Gaz*

Siax: *is screaming in horror and anger*

Axel and Alyx: *in an intense conversation with Dib*

Demyx: *is crying cuz Zim is mean to him*

Luxord: *is playing poker with Kay*

Marluxia: *died, Kira standing above him with her lightsaber*

Larxene: She warned you not to touch her… *shakes head*

Roxas and Xion: ^_^ SOOOOOO CUTE!

Day: ^_^

*Fang and Namine are still hugging*

Kyrlin: For right now, that's all I can think of... Oh! And good job on NOT DYING! I haven't had a shot in forevahs! *poofs out*

Kib: Found Sarcul. *points at the weird magical camera*

Sarcul: *over camera which is still working magically* Mimi, you are now hungry with vengence against Zim, and all who hurt your master. You are now realizing this, and want to go on a murderous rampage. Do so right now.

Destroy everyone here with the exception of those who Tak sided with (Kib, Dark Wizard, Kira, Rowan, go ahead and help Mimi, after all, you ARE with Tak, correct?)

Mimi: *narrows eyes*

Sarcul: Have fun now, and don't resist the inevitable enemies of Mimi~! *camera clicks off*

*The dragon begins to stir at this point, thee lazeh bum X3*

Mimi: *kills everyone*

*5 minutes*

*Everyone springs to life*

Dark: …

Kib: 0_0 What?

Dark: Um… Why did WE die?

Kib: iunno. *shrugs*

Dark: Um… Next guest!

Blez: NOOOOO, DON'T LET THEM GET MEEE! *cowers in a corner* DX

Dark: What?

Arianna: THEY'RE COMIIINGG. *cowers in the corner with Blez*

Dark: WHAT?

Kia:*giggling* Indeed they are. Don't let them get you, your face will be melted off.

*Blez and Arianna scream in terror and cower more*

Dark: I'm confused…

Kia:...I tweaked their personalities slightly, and now they're afraid of every little thing. Pretty funny, huh?

Blez:*crying* I don't wanna diiieeee.

Kay: That is kinda funny…

Dark: Since when are you all dark and scary and… Kira/Kib-like?

Kay: Since Blez started being scared. :)

Dark: … Wow.

Kia: XD Okay, let's go on with some dares. Kib, you and Arianna go to the Shadowland, and protect her from the Lost Ones.

Kib: Where? Who?

Dark: Shadowland… as in Deltora Quest's Shadowlands? I'm confused again…

Kia: Dib, you do the same for Blez and Kay. Although I don't really care for DaBr, I just wanna see what happens when she's down there with you and she's...like this...heh.

Kay: :)

Arianna and Blez: NO, DON'T MAKE US GO THERE! DX

Dark: TOO BAD! *shoves them out the door*

Kia: Dark, give Princess a hug then dance with her. *giggles slightly*

Dark: -_-

Princess: 0_o But won't she kill me instead?

Dark: Yes. I will.

Princess: TT_TT

Blez:*shaking with fear and crying*

Dark: You are back already?

Dib: We couldn't find it.

Kia: And um...hm. I can't think of anything else-

*HUGE 'SPLOSION! AND MEGHAN APPEARS!*

Ghost and Princess: MEGHAN! ^_^

Dark: Oh joy… More insanity… -_-*

Meghan: OH MAH GAWSH! DX ...*looks at Wizard's ghost*...I found Bao in the underworld.

Ghost: What? When? D:

Meghan: While I was all dead and stuffs. I wonder what he was doing down there?

Kenji: That is pretty weird…

Meghan: ...anyway, I'M ALIVE AGAIN! YAY!

Princess: *hugs Meghan* Hi!

Kay: We misses you!

Fang: *comes in the room all hot and everything, as usual* Hey Meghan. ;)

Ghost: X3

Kia: Hi Meg. *hugs*

Meghan: HIYA KIA! XD That rhymes. *hugs back*

Kia: I burned down the building. ^^

Dark: Yes she did. *motions to the smoldering ruins around them*

Meghan:...aw. Why would you do thaaat?

Kia: Blez and Arianna made me mad. And they killed me.

Meghan: Ohh. Okay then. What's wrong with them, anyway? *looks questioningly at Blez and Arianna, who are once more cowering in the corner*

Kia: I changed their personalities. And now they get scared easily. And they also are pretty sensitive...

Meghan: Epic. NOW IMMA GIVE MORE DARES! Since I'm back. ^^ ...wait. Dark and

Princess? NO. WE MUST GET MILK!

*Blez and Arianna scream*

*Dark and Princess scream*

*GIR screams*

Meghan:...what's scary about milk? ...*shrugs* Okie dokie. Fang! I see you met Zeena. X3 She liiikes yoooou~ ^^

Fang: I noticed.

Kia: She's kinda annoying.

Meghan: Yeah, and Mary-Sue-ish. I must fix her. XD Okay, Dibby. Sing With You by Chris Brown and dedicate it to Kay. X3 Do et.

Dib: Okay. :)

I need you boo, (oh)

I gotta see you boo (hey)

And the hearts all over the world tonight,

Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Hey! Little mama,

Ooh, you're a stunner

Hot..little figure,

Yes, you're a winner

And I'm so glad to be yours,

You're a class all your own

And..

Oh, little cutie

When you talk to me

I swear the whole world stops

You're my sweetheart

And I'm so glad that you're mine

You are one of a kind and...

You mean to me

What I mean to you and..

Together baby,

There is nothing we won't do

'cause if I got you,

I don't need money,

I don't need cars,

Girl, you're my all.

And..

Oh!

I'm into you,

And girl,

No one else would do,

'cause with every kiss and every hug,

You make me fall in love,

And now I know I can't be the only one,

I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,

With the love of their life who feels..

What I feel when I'm

With you

Girl..

With you

Oh girl!

I don't want nobody else,

Without you, there's no one left then,

You're like Jordans on Saturday,

I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,

Hey! Little shawty,

Say you care for me,

You know I care for you,

You know...that I'll be true,

You know that I won't lie,

You know that I would try,

To be your everything..yeah..

'cause if I got you,

I don't need money,

I don't need cars,

Girl, you're my all.

And..

With you

Oh..

With you

Yeah Heh..

And I..

Will never try to deny,

that you're my whole life,

'cause if you ever let me go,

I would die..

So I won't front,

I don't need another woman,

I just need your all and nothing,

'cause if I got that,

Then I'll be straight

Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,

I gotta see you boo

And the hearts all over the world tonight,

Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Woo Oh.. Yeah

They need it boo,

They gotta see their boo,

Said the hearts all over the world tonight,

Hearts all over the world tonight

With you

Girl..

With you

Oh..

Kia: Aw. ^^ That was so sweeeeeet. I much prefer Dib and Kay over Dib and Blez. Blez is to mean to Dib.

Kay: Yayz! ^_^

Dib: ^_^

Meghan: NYEH. *sticks out tongue* I think they're both cute pairings.

Kay: … I HAVE MUFFINS!

Ghost: YAY! X3

Princess: YAY! X3X3

Blez: NOoooOOoO! DDX

Arianna: I DON'T WANNA DIIIEEE. STAY AWAYYY. DX

Meghan:...I almost feel sorry for them, in a sense. They're almost as insane as Kia, now. ALMOSSSSTTT...

Kia: Yeah, almost. *giggles*

Ghost: I am insane too…

Kib: We all know. *rolls eyes*

Meghan: Okie dokie. Now we must mourn the loss of Alyx's mushroom army. Thanks a lot, Kia.

Kia: I'm really really REALLY sorry, Alyx. You may not care, but I really am sorry.

Alyx: *still sobbing in the corner, where twenty smalll gravestones now stick up out of the dirt*

Meghan: Now, I have arranged for you to get a new mushroom army.

Alyx: Really?

Meghan: But I know they won't be the same as the last. I ish sorreh. DX

Alyx: TT_TT

Axel: It's okay honey… *hugs her tightly*

Blez:*sobbing*

Meghan:...AND I MISSED KIB KISSING ARIANNA, DARN IT! DX

Kia: That was so cute. X3

Ghost and Princess: It was. X3

Meghan: I would imagine so. I would demand that he kiss her again, but she's kinda...crazy at the moment...

Kib: I don't care. *goes over and kisses Arianna again, then sits by her and holds her protectively*

Kia: Oh. Dark, kill Arianna. I wonder how well you and Kib would get along after that.

Arianna: NOOO, SHE'S SCAREE DON'T LET HER GET ME NOOO. *curls up further in

the corner and cries with Blez*

Kib: I won't. I'll protect you. There, there…

Meghan:...okay. Umm...CHEESEBAWLS~! That is all. X3

Princess: XD

Ghost: lolz

Kia:*disappears in a flash of fiah*

Meghan:...*walks away, and milk rains from the sky*

Dark: NOOOOOOO DX

Princess: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DX

*BOOM*

Wizard: Finally! Anyway…

Kib: Wait. Are we not forgetting something?

Wizard: Ooooooooh yeah… *grabs a hat* We have to play 7 Minutes in Heaven!

*groans from everyone*

Wizard: ^_^ I shall write all of your names down… AND DO A SPECIAL! XDXDXDXDXD

*insert last episode here*

Wizard: *walks back out* We're back! Dib and I had a nice long chat!

Kenji: You didn't kiss?

Wizard: Oh… I forgot about that… XD

Dib: Yeah…

Wizard: *leans over and kisses Dib*

Dib: *blushes*

Kay: 0_0

Kib: 0_0

Day: 0_0

Kenji: -_-* Wow, Wizard. Wow.

Wizard: *giggles* Anyway, next guest!

Aly: *walks into the room* tis sweet wizard you and little dibby got to spend time together X3

Wizard: It was fun! We talked about bigfoot! ^_^ And about ghosts! AND Aliens… cuz they are sooooooo coool!

Zam: so how was it to be exorsized?

Aly: horrible DX

Zam: thats good to know

Aly: wait a second where is jak?

Zam: he said something about taking care of his sister

Aly: oh ok lets get the party started in here.

Wizard: *sings* Lets get it started ha! Lets get I started in here! Lets get it-

Kenji: …

Wizard: lolz.

Aly: Zim hug gir then hug dib XD

Zim: o_0

Wizard: Nooooooooo that sounds like ZaDr… D: AND GaZr… Blech…

Kenji: GaZr?

Wizard: GIR and Zim.

Kenji: … Ew…

Wizard: Yup.

GIR: I want a hug! ^_^

Zim: Eh…

GIR: I loves mah master! *hugs Zim*

Zim: GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF! GET OFF OF ZIIIIIIM! AAAAAAAAAA! AAAA! AAAAAAAAAAA!

Wizard: lolz.

Zam: *sigh* this is boring

Aly: *LE GASP* how dare you say that

Zam: *rolls eyes* can you stop acting so fangirly?

Aly: can you stop acting so moody?

Wizard: Can you not argue?

Zam: whatever

Wizard: Thank you.

Aly: ok then dib eat dibs the yummy frozen treat X3

Dib: An ice cream… named after me? : )

Zam: that explains so much

Aly: i know right XD

Wizard: Lol! *hands Dib the ice creams*

Aly: Tallest DIEH IN A HOLE! YOU BE MEAN TO MEH ZIMMEH-KUN!

Zam: he is technicly not yours

Aly: you just had to ruin the moment D=

Zam: it's what i do

Wizard: Wait, BOTH Talest? D: Noes not Purple! : (

Aly: well i'll be back later i can't think of anymore dares see ya's X3

Wizard: Bye… : (

Xyla: Hello again!

Axel: 0_0

Xyla: You could have one of your characters jump on someone while their sleeping an tickle them.

Wizard: Ooo!

Xyla: Hide all the keys or pencils/pens which ever is more cruel, shave someones head while their asleep, the old shaving-cream or whipped-cream in the hand of the sleeping person trick, and last any prank phone call. XD

Wizard: XD

Axel: How did she get here?

Wizard: Iunno… WHERE DID BAO GO?

Axel: *shrugs* He left after we played 7 minutes in heaven.

Wizard: Weird. Any more dares?

Kenji: There are no more.

Wizard: Ah man. Well, see-

*electric arcs appear and hit Kenji, knocking him out*

Wizard: 0_0 KENJI?

Kenji: *gets up, moaning. Voice seems younger…*

Kenji: Wh- What?

Wizard: You alright?

Kenji: ^_^ Hi Wizard!

Wizard: Kenji?

Kenji: … What? I'm not Kenji. ^_^ Silly Wizard, I'm Kenjix!

Alyx: Kenjix! ^_^

Axel: ^_^ Yay! KenKen!

Demyx: Kenjix! Yayz!

Xigbar: : )

Alyx: *stabs Xigbar*

Wizard: Welll… This should be fun… Hey Dib?

Dib: Yeah?

Wizard: How 'bout another kiss? X3

Dib: …

Kay: *sparks out and kills us all*


	21. This chapter will end in an explosion

Wizard: Due to questions, I shall explain who Kenjix is.

Kenjix: Yay! :3

Wizard: Kenjix is Kenji… without the emoness and seriousness. So basically, its like Dark Wizard and Princess Wizard. There's Kenji, and his personalities are Kenjix and Xenkij. But, uh… we don't want to meet Xenkij… 0_0

Kenjix: Xenkij is mean to me… : (

Wizard: And for safety reasons, anti-Marluxia barriers have been constructed! XD

Marluxia: *outside studio* TT_TT NOES!

Wizard: Anyway, first guest is Aly! I'm sorry about the hugging thing- I was just afraid that it was ZaDr… or could be taken as ZaDr…

Aly: *looks horified* oh god no DX i ment like of friends not of those disturbing romances.

Wizard: Good to know! Thanks for explaining.

Zam: they're not friends

Aly: yes but i be a supporter of ZaDf and i shall make it happen *does an epic pose*

Wizard: Hooray! ZaDf! *another epic pose*

Kenjix: … I don' like ZaDf…

Zam: and what is ZaDf?

Aly: zim and dib friendship

Wizard: Tis awesome.

Aly: I think ZaDr fans would mistake it as a ZaDr because there somewhat nice to each other

Wizard: People especially mistake the ZaDf in the lost episode, "Mopiness of Doom", to be ZaDr. At the end, Zim talks about how Dib doesn't 'know how happy it makes him' to see he is back to normal. And the fact that they were both very happy and laughing about how Zim was gonna destroy Dib- *sees the audiences glares* Eh, uh, just read the episode. XD

Zam: yea I can see how it could be mistaken for the other

Aly: *nods looks at watch* looks like Jak is late again ugh

Zam: just start without him

Aly: yea, ok now group hug! *pulls dib and zim in a hug* imma gonna get you two to hug one way or the other ^^

Wizard: Yayz! *hugs too* (but mainly hugs Dibbeh XD)

Zam: what way is that?

Aly: the other way

Wizard: Ah yes, the OTHER way…

Dib: what was the first way?

Aly: duct tape you and zim together XD

Wizard: *holdsup the duct tape*

Zam:...you need to go to a mental hospital

Wizard: Yup.

Aly: *lets them go* its the price of insanity X3

Wizard: Exactly. *still hugging Dib*

Dib: … *slightly happy at being loved*

Aly: Oh and fine make red tallest die in a hole

Wizard: *kicks Red into a hole(still hugging Dib)* Now die there!

Red: D: *dies on command*

Kenjix: … You can do that?

Wizard: Tis my show. I can do what I want.

Kenjix: 0_0

Zam: *gives red the death glare*

Wizard: *fills hole back in with dirt* (still hugging Dib)

Dib: :3

Kenjix: Are you gonna let go of him ever? He is making a kitten face.

Wizard: Awwwww cute!

Dib: X3

Wizard: I shall never let go! ^_^

Aly: LIN!

Lin: YAY! :D

Wizard: Yay! New person!

Zam: ugh Lin what are you doing here?

Lin: *giggles and glomps zam* hiya zammy ^^

Wizard: XD

Aly: Lol XD

Zam: -_-

Aly: well now I am out of ideas again so yea, now I shall go ride off on the nyan cat *rides off*

Wizard: NOES! NOT TEH NYAN CAT! :O *explodes with Dib, then reappears, still with Dib XD*

Zam: *leaves with Lin still glomping her*

Wizard: Next- wait… NO! TIME FOR SINGING! Kay, sing Sally's Song! And dedicate it to Dibbeh! X3

Dib: :3

Kay: Okay.

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand.

And though I'd like to stand by him,

Can't shake this feeling that I have.

The worst is just around the bend.

And does he notice my feelings for him?

When will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be.

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud,

Try as I might, it doesn't last.

And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not.

It's never to become…

For I am not the one…

*Kay begins crying*

Wizard: *crying* Beautiful! (sill hugging Dib)

Dib: *crying and hugging Kay* I love you Kay…

Kay: I love you too… *hugs Dib back*

Kib: … Wow. *just stares at the crying, hugging, mass of idiots*

Wizard: *sniffs* Um… Kib? Would you like to sing?

Kib: Um…

Wizard: Sing Viva La Vida. And then The Master has to sing verse two and the chorus, and then both sing the last part.

Kib: Okay.

The Master: Got it.

Kib: I used to rule the world.

Seas would rise when I gave the word.

Now in the morning I sleep alone,

Sweep the streets I used to own.

I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemies eyes.

Listen as the crowd would sing:

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key-

Next the walls were closed on me.

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand.

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing.

Be my mirror, my sword, my shield,

My missionaries in a foreign field.

For some reason I can't explain,

Once, you know, there was never,

Never an honest word.

That was when I ruled the world.

The Master: It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in.

Shattered windows and the sound of drums,

People couldn't believe what I'd become.

Revolutionaries wait for my head on a silver plate,

Just a puppet on a lonely string-

Oh, who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing.

Be my mirror, my sword, my shield,

My missionaries in a foreign field.

For some reason I can't explain,

I know St. Peter won't call my name.

Never an honest word-

But that was when I ruled the world.

*Wizard and Tau provide the vocalizations*

Kib and The Master: Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing.

Be my mirror, my sword, my shield,

My missionaries in a foreign field.

For some reason I can't explain,

I know St. Peter won't call my name.

Never an honest word…

But, that was when I ruled the world.

Wizard: Beautiful! I'll sing too… After Meghan's dares!

*a random sir unit that looks like the girl version of GIR but with magenta eyes appears, along with Meghan and co.*

Meghan: OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO CUTE. *EXPLODES*

Wizard: XD Yayz there are 'sploding peoplez. (hugs Dib tighter)

Kib: …

Kia:...

Blez:...

Arianna:...

Meghan:*comes back to life* Sorry. Gotta stop reading fanfics before I review.

Wizard: XD Orly? Why is that?

Meghan: It affects my feelings towards the characters. In which case...*throws can at Dib's head* YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ZIM HOW DARE YOU. DX

Dib: *moves head*

*can hits Wizard*

Wizard: TT_TT

Dib: … : ( Ooops.

Wizard: *goes and cries in a corner, still hugging Dib*

Kenjix: W-Wizard? D: Are you okay? Here… *gives her a blanket and teddy* Want some lemonade?

Wizard: : ( Uh huh…

Kenjix: ^_^ Okay! I'll get you some! *skips out all happy*

Wizard: *hugs Dib tighter*

Blez/Arianna/Kia:...

Meghan: XD Okayz. I wanna-

Blez: Dib, PLEASE LOVE ME BACK. I LOVE YOOOOUUU. *latches onto him*

Dib: 0_0

Wizard: *hugs Dib tighter* But… I love you Dibbeh!

Kay: NO DIB I LOVE YOU MOST! TT_TT *hugs him tight too*

Dib: Heeeeeelp!

Meghan:...um. O.o

*everyone stares at the crying mass of hugging girls*

Kib: That's just sad-

Arianna:*latches to Kib* I love you, Kib. YOU'RE MY SOUL MATTTEE.

Kib: I love you too Ari… Why are you acting weird though? *hugs her tightly*

Meghan:...*looks over at Kia and glares* STOP.

Kia: Oh, come on. It's fun to see them humiliate themselves.

Meghan: But Arianna already loves Kib, so technically...

Kia:...*snaps fingers*

Arianna:*latches to Dib suddenly* I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A MEAN DAUGHTER I LOVE

YOU DAD.

Dib: 0_0 Uh…

Kib: TT_TT

Kia: Problem solved.

Kenjix(still in the kitchen): Oh hi Marly! Why are you climbing through the window silly?

Alyx: … *summons daggers and runs out*

*horrible screaming and sounds of MarMar's pain emanate from the kitchen*

Wizard: I LOVE YOU DIB!

Blez: ME TOO!

Kay: ME TOO!

Arianna: I LOVE YOU DADDY!

Dib: HELP MEEEEEEE!

Kib: *is emo in the opposite corner*

Meghan: You know they're gonna kill you when all this is over.

Kia: They can't. Daughter of Xenon, remember?

Meghan:...yeah. Well, you're not gonna be here anymore. *makes Kia go away*

Blez:*looks around, notices she's hugging Dib* ...

Wizard: *hugs tighter and sniffs*

Arianna:*immediately lets go of Dib, disgusted* EW, I TOUCHED IT. *wipes hands on her pants* GROSS.

Kib: *is still all emo*

Arianna: *walks back over to Kib, glaring at Dib*

Kib: A-Ari? You came back to me? *hugs her* I love you please don't do that again!

Blez:*blushes and lets go of Dib quickly* I will murder you.

Dib: 0_0

Kay: Y-You touched my boyfriend! *sparks out* PREPARE TO DIE!

Wizard: 0_0 *hides*

Meghan:...*giggles slightly* Okay. Umm...Wizard. Sing Lost by Avenged

Sevenfold. ^^ It's a great song, another one that goes against war.

Arianna: Who will do the back-up?

Meghan: Hm...get your boyfriend to get his butt over here. He'll do it.

Kib: No I won't.

Arianna:*shrug*

Kib: What? No- Arianna! I don't wanna-

Arianna: As long as it's an Avenged Sevenfold song. *hugs Kib quickly, then pulls him over to stand next to Wizard*

Kib: … I don't want to sing with her.

Wizard: But I created you! I'm like your god!

Kib: … *stabs Wizard* No.

Wizard: *dies*

Alyx: *comes back in, covered in blood* Back. I had to kill Marluxia.

Axel: Nice job hun. *hugs her*

Alyx: ^_^ Thanks.

Kenjix: *walks in* I have Wizard's lemonade- where did she go?

Wizard: *comes back* Yay! Lemonade! *is still hugging Dib*

Meghan: And I want Zim to eat a taco with Gir, and laugh at whatever he says. XD For the whole chapter.

Zim: Eh? What? No! N-No!

Blez: But he can't eat m...*sigh* Never mind.

Zim: NOOOOO!

Wizard: I got Tacos!

GIR: YAY! ^_^

Zim: *eyes the tacos suspiciously* Ew…

GIR: *eats five of them*

Zim: *takes a bite* Hmm? Hmm… Mmm? *screams and begins to choke*

Wizard: LOL!

GIR: Aw, it don' like you! ^_^ THE TACO DON' LIKE MAH MASTER! IT DON' LIKE HIM! CHEEEEEESE!

Meghan:*giggles*

Zim: *dies*

Meghan: Okay, uhhh...*looks around*...ALYX!

Alyx: *is wiping blood off of her daggers* Hmm?

Meghan: Your new mushroom army is here.

Alyx: ^_^ Yay! *jumps up*

Axel: *sighs*

Meghan: And there's 43 of 'em now. ^^

Alyx: Yayz! *bends down* Greetings, soldiers!

General Mush: We are here to serve! *salutes*

Alyx: ^_^

Kenjix: Aw! So cute!

Alyx: General Mush! Your big assignment- keep Kenjix and Demyx safe!

Kib: Uh, Alyx?

Alyx: Yes?

Kib: Can you add my sister to that?

Alyx: ^_^ Of course! Also protect little Day, okay?

General Mush: Yes miss! We obey! *march off*

Meghan: XD Okie dokie. Enjoy, Alyx. I hope this makes you feel better. ^^

Alyx: It does! ^_^

Blez: But...they're just mushrooms...

Meghan: Shush it, Blezzybelt. X3

Blez:*glares*

Axel: … Ah well, Aly is happy, and that's what matters. : )

Meghan: Umm...DEMYX! You haven't been mentioned a whole lot lately...*hugs Demyx* But you're cool, so yeah. X3

Demyx: Yay! ^_^ I'm cool!

Wizard: Yes you are!

Kenjix: Yup!

Alyx: ^_^

Axel: Haha…

Blez and Arianna:*facepalm*

Meghan: And...FANG! Hi. X3

Fang: Hello. *smiles*

*mass fangirl explosions*

*all exploded ones return*

Meghan: Hey Wizard, you should have a chapter where the whole flock comes here.

Wizard: OOO!

Meghan: That would be cool. Then I can force my favorite pairing (one of them anyway), hug Angel and tell her how cute she is, and talk

Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy.

Wizard: I like that idea!

Blez: No one is amused with your fangirl moment, Meghan. No one.

Meghan: I DON'T CAAARRRRE. DX I've been obsessed, because I randomly decided to read the book after the first and I'm hooked. I have a hard time putting it down.

Wizard: Same! I read all the books… I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE LAST ONE! IT COMES OUT THIS YEAR! YAAAAAAY!

Arianna: Nobody cares, leech.

Wizard: TT_TT Whaaaaaaa

Kenjix: : ( You okay Wizard?

Wizard: *is emo again*

Kenjix: *puts the blanket over her shoulders and goes for more lemonade*

Wizard: Why is Arianna sooooo mean?

Meghan: NO, SHE'S TAKING AFTER MAR. *screams and runs around in circles*

Arianna:...what?

Blez:*rolls eyes* Mar calls her leech all the time.

Arianna:...oh. Well, I don't really care. *stabs Meghan*

Meghan: NOOOOO. DX *dies*

Wizard: D: *dies of sadness*

Kib: Yay…

Blez:...Wizard, eat a bowl of worms. *evil grin* I hear they taste wonderful.

Wizard: *comes back* Noes! I don't wanna eat worms! D: *explodes*

Arianna: Dib, go into a room full of rabid raccoons and fight the biggest one. Survive, and you get...uhh...something. *shrug*

Alyx: Uh… Dib exploded with Wizard.

Kib: Dang. Um… Send Zim? No, he is still dead… Send…

Alyx: MARLUXIA!

Marluxia: Yeeeeeeees? :3 *sees Demyx and Kenjix* Why heeeeeeello…

Alyx: … MARMAR! GO FIGHT TEH RACOONS!

Marluxia: :o *is poofed away*

Meghan:*comes back to life* NOODLES. He gets noodles. XD

Arianna: Uh, yeah. That. IF you survive.

Blez:...

Alyx: No… I'll give him something else… : )

Meghan: NOW EVERYONE EAT A BUNCH OF DONUTS.

Everyone: Yay!

Meghan: Donuts full of rat poison.

Everyone: Noooo!

Meghan: The only people excused is Wizard, Kay, Dib, Gir (he gets a normal donut), Fang

and...hm. That's it. =D

Arianna: And Kib.

Meghan: Yeah. *sigh* And Kib. Blez and Arianna don't have to eat one because

they already did before we came here.

Blez: Personally, I found the poison enhanced the flavor.

Arianna: Nah, it tasted bad. Could've done without the poison.

Kib: Um… Well, Dib is dead, Wizard died, Kay is locked up so she doesn't kill Blez… GIR ran off to eat more tacos… and Fang is on a date with Namine… *hugs Arianna*

Meghan: And...that's it. I guess. Have fun everyone, I'LL BE BACK. *laughs evilly and fades away*

Arianna and Blez:*eyes glow red and they disappear*eyes and the rest of the colory stuff*

Kenjix: … Why is Wizard dead again? : (

*random explosions that kill us all!*


	22. Alyse's Chapter

*Epic music of Doom as we zoom in on Wizard, who is eating a taco*

Wizard: Yay! It's almost my birthday!

Kib: Oh joy… Irk help us all…

Wizard: Aw Kibbeh u know you love me! *hugs him*

Kib: No. I hate you.

Wizard: TT_TT

Kib: *stabs Wizard*

Wizard: *dies*

Kib: …

Kenjix: ^_^ Hi people! I'll start the dares then while Wizard is busy being dead! Yay!

Kib: -_-*

Kenjix: ^_^ So anywayz, Alyse and Terra came back! Hooray!

Terra: Hi!

Alyse: Hi! I have some dares!

Terra: Me too! One, I want Alyse and Princess Wizard to switch brains for the episode.

Alyse: 0_0

Kenjix: But… Princess Wizard isn't here-

*lightning and ominous music*

Dark Wizard: I have returned.

Princess Wizard: Me too! ^_^

Kenjix: Yay! Now we can to the dare!

*epic sparkles*

Princess/Alyse: ^_^ *is clueless*

Alyse/Princess: … Why am I in her body?

Princess/Alyse: Haha! Those sparklies tickled!

Ghost Wizard: … Noes! :O What happened while I was dying? Oh well…

Terra: Two, I dare Zim to recite a love poem to Alyx.

Zim: 0_0

Alyx: 0_0

Zim: Eh… I do not have 'fee-lings' of 'lurve' for that… red child.

Alyx: I am not listening to a love poem by THAT thing. I would sooner set Fluffy on him… and I doubt Zim would become a Nobody if he stole his heart.

Zim: ZIM HAS NO NEED OF YOUR STOOOPID, STINKING, PALPATATING HYUUUMAN ORGANS!

Alyx: No? Well, why don't we remove the one organ you have?

Zim: No… NO! NOT MY SQUEEDLY SPOOCH! 0_0

Alyx: Yes… Your Squeedly Spooch… : )

*Suddenly the door bursts open and Axel walks in*

Dark: What the-

Axel: I'm sexy and I know it! ; ) *walks back out*

Princess/Alyse: *faints*

Kaida: *love struck*

Ghost: *drooling*

Alyx: Axy! ^_^ *follows him out*

Kenjix: Lolz!

Terra: Anyway, I dare Kib to dress up like Juistin Beiber and sing.

Kib: No.

Ghost: Do it.

Kib: No.

Princess: Pleeeeease?

Kib: I said no.

Ghost: What do you mean by that?

Kib: I mean no.

Ghost: Come on, you have to do the dare-

Kib: No! 'Cuz here's what I'M gonna do.

Ghost: 0_0

Kib: I'm gonna kill my dad. I'm gonna save my sister's life from my evil uncle, and then save my mother, and then- just to finish it up- I'M GONNA WIPE EVERY LAST STINKING HYUUUMAN OFF OF THIS ROCK!

Ghost: XD Doctor Who reference! EPIC!

The Doctor: Uh… Not really… He changed it quite a bit… I talked about saving Rose and all the humans, and then wiping out the Daleks…

Tau: *rolls eyes* Just let the woman believe what she wants…

The Master: I agree. *wraps an arm around Tau*

The Doctor: … Shut up, Harold.

Alyse/Princess: I dare Terra and Kay to give Axel a make over.

Kay: ^_^ Hi cousin! *hugs her*

Terra: Hi! ^_^

Kay: You dad's causing a LOT of trouble for me…

Terra: Yeah… sorry about that.

Dark: Any day now…

Kay: Oh, sorry.

*Axel walks back in, wearing a t-shirt instead of the cloak*

Axel: Hey girls. *wink*

Kay: SQUEEE! X3

Terra: *drools*

Ghost: *dies somehow*

Princess: *love dazed*

Kaida: *sighs and faints*

Kib: Oh dear Irk… you are all morons…

Axel: Hey, chill. You get used to girls fainting at the sight of you when you are this attractive. *gives his well known grin*

*mass sighing from every girl in the audience*

Dib: TT_TT Kay… Don't you love me?

*pop*

Wizard: Woohoo! I'm back somehow! Oh, Alyse got her body back again!

Alyse: Phew.

Wizard: *hugs Dib* I STILL LOVE YOU DIBBEH!

Dib: :3

Alyse: And lastly, I dare Sesshomaru to be nice to InuYasha for the whole episode!

Sesshomaru: I think I can do that. But will my brother be as nice?

InuYasha: HECK no.

Wizard: InuYasha, don't make me get Kagome and start the SessKag shipping again. X3

InuYasha: Fine. *pouts*

Wizard: XD That will be next episode- WHICH IS AIRED ON MY BIRTHDAY! SEND ME DARES BY APRIL 10! BYE!


	23. My Birthday! on April 10

Wizard: Hey everyone! Happy Birthday to me! ^_^ Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

*a small, black kit pops up from behind some piece of furniture*

Wizard: What's this? You are cute! What are you doing here?

Tiny: Hia's! Erm, I'm kinda standing in for Kyrlin for now, cuz she's still kinda high on the happy juice because of all the deaths.

Wizard: XD

Kenjix: What does the kitten mean by happy juice?

Alyx: Basically, you know that stuff Luxord puts in his tea?

Kenjix: The weird smelling stuff? Yeah!

Alyx: That's what that is.

Kenjix: Ah…

Axel: *whispers* Luxord puts alcohol in his tea?

Alyx: Well, it's rum, but yeah.

Tiny: Anyways... I've got a list of what Kyrlin and Sarcul wanted, but I can't read, so I'll just improv. *he leaves the paper on the ground, then walks around, unafraid, before stopping at Mimi* You're an awfully odd cat... Hey!

Are you one of those forest cats?

Mimi: … ?

Wizard: Wait a sec… *watches Tiny closely*

Tiny: *quickly dashes away, into Kay* Oh... hi.

Kay: ^_^ Hello little guy!

Tiny: Er, you're a green twoleg... does that mean you're sick?

Kay: What? I'm not sick… *looks at skin* This is my natural color…

Tiny: Hmm. Well, I want you to carry me around so I can see everyone.

Kay: ^_^ Okay! *picks him up and hold him in her arms*

*spots Gir* Heya Leaf-Dog! I found a Mossy Twoleg X3!

GIR: Ooo! *waves arms and laughs* Mah master is green too! HE GREEN LIKE A CHEESE GONE BAD! ^_^

Wizard: XD This is hilarious… *gasps* Oh my gosh… you called them Twolegs! You're from a Warrior cat clan! :3 Awesome! ^_^ That does it- My Warrior OC is finally gonna be in something!

*poof of smoke, and a grey and white cat appears*

IvyStar: … What am I doing here?

Wizard: Hi IvyStar! ^_^

IvyStar: … *sighs* Wizard, I was in the middle of an important clan meeting…

Wizard: *rolls eyes* Your clan consists of five cats.

IvyStar: We're working on it…

Wizard: And only one of them is a guy, and he is a Kit.

IvyStar: *paws at the ground* NightKit is almost old enough to train… and we have a Medicine cat…

Wizard: CloudFire? She doesn't do anything. Ever. Because you don't ever get attacked. By anything. And you only have one Warrior, besides the Deputy.

IvyStar: *mumbles* Shut up…

Day: *runs out* Ooo! Look at all the kitties! ^_^

Kay: Careful, honey!

IvyStar: …

Day: Hi kitty! Can I pet you?

IvyStar: …

Tiny: Ooh, there's another Mossy Twoleg! And... more.. I gorrit! Every green twoleg must carry a moss ball soaked in water across this whole area! The first to the other side wins, are you ready?

Kay: Wait… Moss soaked in water? 0_0

Day: Yay!

Kib: … I don't have to do I? I don't have green skin…

Wizard: Yes. You do. You are Kay's son.

Kib: I'm also Dib's son.

Wizard: Shut up and go do it. I wanna see your skin burn. : )

Kib: … I really hate you, Wizard.

Wizard: I know! ^_^

Zim: *eyes the moss warily*

Tak: … Uh… What on Earth will we win that is worth the pain of doing this?

Tiny: It'll win ahhhh, the privilage to throw their wet-moss ball at someone else, and take every one else's moss ball and throw those too!

Kay: I AM SO DOING THIS!

Tak: ME TOO.

Kib: Same… I know! The three of us, huddle.

*whispers between them*

Wizard: Ready? Set… GO!

*The Irkens all start running, Kib, Tak, and Kay purposefully create a three way tie between them*

Zim: NOOOO! TRECHERY! LIIIIES! ZIIIIIIIIIM!

Kay: Ready? *mouth sizzling and smoking from the water*

Tak: *picks up some moss, lips smoking as well* Set.

Kib: … GO!

*all three chuck the moss at Zim*

Zim: 0_0 NOOOO! AAAA! IT BUUURNS! NOOOO! *falls over, writhing in pain*

*Tiny hops off of Kay, cheerily skipping over to Dib, catching sight of his hair. After stalking him for a few seconds, Tiny leaps onto Dib, and crawls on top of his head.*

Dib: What the-

Tiny: Hey! There's a lot of room up here!

Dib: Hey!

Wizard: *is giggling*

Tiny: *begins to attack Dib's scythe*

Dib: … *sighs*

Tiny: *After a few seconds his attention is drawn to something else and he hops down and dashes towards Axel*

Alyx: Aww! He cam over by us!

Axel: …

Tiny: Your fur on your head...! Is it bleeding? It's all red...

Alyx: *giggles*

Axel: Ha ha ha… No, this is how it always has been.

Alyx: Not with me. My hair was black once…

Demyx: I like Aly's hair!

Kenjix: Me too!

Alyx: Thanks you two! : )

Tiny: *pokes Demyx* I heard you can play the Nyan Cat song...?

Demyx: Yup! *grins and grabs his sitar* Wanna hear?

Tiny: Do so, and make all of your friends join in!

Demyx: Okay! ^_^ That means my water clones too! Yay!

Kenjix: Yay!

Wizard: No…

Alyx: *sighs and cover her ears*

Kay: Oh dear Irk…

Demyx: Dance, water, dance! *starts playing the Nyan cat song*

*water clones appear and start dancing and singing*

*Tiny sings along*

IvyStar: Oh StarClan that is annoying! *crouches and blocks her ears*

Tiny: *purrs* Thank you. I like to sing X3

Demyx: You're welcome! ^_^

Tiny: This is fun! But, Kyrlin said I'm not allowed to stay out too long... -_- maybe I'll sneak out so I can be here again...

Wizard: You should! ^_^

Tiny: Now, I shall say some magic words and disappear! Be amazed! *Tiny disappears after saying, 'Be amazed!'*

Wizard: Bye Tiny! : )

*the dragon is now awake and is following Kay everywhere*

Kay: Uh…

Kib: … 0_0

Dragon: *grins* Hi!

Wizard: ^_^ Toko! *hugs him* Why are you not with my friend Allie and eating cupcakes?

Toko: I don't know… : (

Wizard: Okay, 'twas nice seeing you! Bye Toko!

Toko: Bye! *flies off*

Tiny and Kyrlin: *randomly re-appear* IZ NOW YOUR BIRTHING DAY! X3 Hope it's a good wuuuun! *Tiny hugs Wizard for Kyrlin, then they both disappear*

Wizard: Yay! X3

(Note from Kyrlin: I doesn't own Tiny, he is belonged to the Erin Hunters, just thought I'd use him here cause I lurv him X3)

(It's fine! ^_^ Thanks for the dares!)

Wizard: Now, who is next-

Bao: I HAVE RETURNED.

Wizard: Hi Bao!

Kenjix: Hi! : )

Bao: Hey everyone! I want to have a few fights happen… : )

Wizard: Ooookay… what are they?

Bao: Ok me against Kay, Oxab verses Marluxia, and Ziggy verses Missy.

Alyx: Xiggy?

Bao: No, Ziggy. He is one of my Ocs.

Alyx: Ah… okay. I know who Oxab is… kinda… But if he can kick MarMar's butt then I say go ahead!

Wizard: We will do the other two another time, for lack of time in an episode (as well as a Marluxia fight is planned for this episode already…). But lets have the Bao verses Kay one!

Kay: … *gets ready*

Bao: Okay, here we go… *jumps up to do an awesome ninja kick*

Kay: … : ) Sit boy.

Bao: *crashes into the ground*

Wizard: lol!

Kay: Hahaha… This is the joys of putting the Beads on someone…

Kagome: It's pretty fun, huh? ^_^

InuYasha: Hey! … -_-*

Bao: *growls* Well, I put the beads on you too…

Kay: Ooops… 0_0 *starts walking backwards*

Bao: : ) Sit.

Kay: *slams into the ground, then gets up* Sit!

Bao: Sit!

Kay: Sit!

Wizard: … well, while that is going on… lets move on to the next dares from Aly! : )

Aly: Wait a minute i just realized something

Zam: what is it?

Aly: keef was the first ZaDr fan

Wizard: He really was!

Zam: -_- you need to stop watching those unfinished episodes

Aly: you can't tell me what to do I am your creator

Wizard: Plus, the Lost Episodes ROCK.

Zam: *rolls eyes* whatever

Jak: *walks in*

Aly: *glomps jak* YAY YOU BE BACK!

Jak: I wish I wasn't -_-

Lin: *waves at jak* hi friend of zammy ^^

Jak: ugh *prys aly off*

Aly: now lets pump it XD

Zam: stop using song titles

Aly: fine, now onto the dares dib I want you to try and survive an army of your fangirls with this *gives him a baseball bat* if you survive you get a plate cookies ^^

Dib: Why should I do this?

Lin: do et for the cookies :3

Dib: *sighs* Fine.

Wizard: *opens a door* NOW, MY FELLOW DIBBEH FANS! LET US ATTACK! *leads them all towards him*

Kay: Oh dear Irk… *runs away*

Dib: 0_0

Fangirls: ! X3 *epic glomping of Dibbeh*

Dib: AAA! Help me!

Zam:...

Jak:...

Waffle: X3

Aly: ! I send you to fight the cupcake lord

Waffle: Yes miss! *salutes and runs off*

Zam: kill me now

Aly: later now i need to think...

Lin: parteh?

Aly: yesh perfect ^^ everyone random parteh time!

Kenjix: Yay! *dances*

Demyx: *plays awesome music with his sitar*

*doorbell*

GIR: I GOTS PIZZA!

Kay: *is struggling to pull Dib out*

Fang: Here. I'll help you. *helps remove the fangirls*

Kay: *blushing* Thanks…

Fang: You're welcome. ;)

Kay: :3 *blushes more*

Dib: ugh…

Wizard: *is still hugging him tight*

Dib: Heeelp…

Kay: Oh Dib! *pulls him up, still being hugged by Wizard, and hugs him*

Dib: :3 I feel loved…

Lin: that was fun :3

Wizard: It was, wasn't it?

Zam: no it wasn't

Wizard: D:

Jak: dito

Wizard: D:

Aly: party poopers XP anyways i'm out of ideas again GOOD EVENING! XD *all leave*

Wizard: Bye!

(Note from Aly: sorry for having this review a little late but HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! =D)

(It's fine! :D And thanks!)

Wizard: HEY! ALYX! GUESS WHAT?

Alyx: Yeah? What?

Wizard: You get to beat up Marluxia. Have fun.

*Marluxia appears randomly*

Alyx: …

Marluxia: Why- Kenjix, Demyx, there you are…

Alyx: *growls*

Wizard: This should be fun. *gets some popcorn and relaxes*

Marluxia: Maybe you two would like to-

Alyx: *summons daggers* Marly… Don't even think about it.

Marluxia: 0_0

Alyx: *roars and leaps at MarMar*

-one epic battle later-

Marluxia: *is bleeding on the floor*

Alyx: I need to clean up now. *wipes blood off her face and walks out*

Wizard: That was awesome.

Marluxia: … *is still bleeding*

Kenjix: D: Noes! You okay Marly?

Marluxia: *is silent and still bleeding*

Kenjix: Aly is mean to Marly! : ( *runs off crying*

Alyx: *in other room* No! Kenjix, I'm sorry! Come back!

Axel: -_- *sighs and walks out to find Alyx*

Marluxia: *bleeds*

Demyx: That is a lot of blood…

Xigbar: Remind me not to get her mad! 0_0

Zexion: My goodness…

Wizard: Anyway, I saw a clip of the new Kingdom Hearts game! It is a fangirl's dream come true! ^_^

Bao: Oh joy…

Wizard: Lea is back and still looks as hot as Axel! ^_^ And Ienzo is back too, still as attractive!

Zexion: … I'm attractive?

Wizard: Yup, Sexy-Zexy!

Zexion: … Should I be happy about this?

Wizard: Yup!

Zexion: Okay…

Wizard: But Lea is still sexier than you, Emo-Boy.

Zexion: *sighs*

Wizard: And Braig comes back to.

Xigbar: Yes! : )

Wizard: And so does Even.

Xigbar: Dang it! I though Axel did away with Vexen…

Wizard: Yeah, and we all thought you and Zexy were gone too.

Xigbar: True…

Wizard: Anyway, enough of my rant!

Marluxia: *dies*

Wizard: See you all next time!


	24. Meghan invades my house at 2am

*Doorbell and knocking*

Wizard: *sleeps*

*Knocking is louder*

Wizard: Hmm? *sits up*

*knocking turns into pounding*

Wizard: *yawns and stretches* What time is it… *looks at clock* 2 in the morning? Who in their right mind is at the door?

Kenjix: *stumbles in* What's that noise?

Wizard: Someone is at the door hun.

Kenjix: Why this early? *collapses face first onto my bed*

Wizard: Because some people don't realize I have a flame thrower.

Kenjix: *muffled* You have a flame thrower?

Wizard: Yup. Besides, why are you even here?

Kenjix: Cuz some Heartless keep attacking in the area, so Alyx and I decided to stay here. Plus it's easier to protect me from Marluxia apparently… iunno why Alyx wants to tho…

Wizard: XD I do.

Kenjix: Why?

Wizard: I'll tell you when you are older. *gets up* You try to sleep some more, okay?

Kenjix: Okey dokey. *curls up on the bed and falls asleep*

Wizard: *opens door* Who is it?

Meghan: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. YOU LIVES IN A ZOO.

Wizard: lolz

Meghan: Nah, kidding. XP But happy birthday. And I'm sorry about not reviewing.

Wizard: Tis fine. Come on in! *lets you in and shuts the door* It's a bit late though… How come you didn't come earlier?

Meghan: DX I was on a vacation.

Wizard: Luuuucky…

Meghan: And I'll start giving my dares on DA from now on, if you've read my FF profile you'll know why...

Wizard: I'll go look then. Thanks for the forewarning.

Meghan: Anyway, here's the dares. ^^

Wizard: Yay!

Meghan: WHHEEEEE~! *crashes through the wall and giggles as she falls on Kib* Hiya. X3

Kib: *wakes up* What the-

Arianna: GET OFF HIM.

Meghan: NYEH. *sticks out tongue and stands up*

Kib: What… who? *turns light on and blinks. First he glares at Meghan and shoves her off the bed, then he sees Arianna* Arianna! :3

Blez:*facepalm*

Meghan: NOBODY ASKED YOU! *points at Blez*

Blez: But...I didn't...say anything...

Meghan: SILENCE! SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!

Wizard: lolz

Blez:...*sighs*

Arianna: Is it me, or does Meghan seem more annoying than usual?

Wizard: Nope! She's not annoying at all!

Kib: Yes she is.

Wizard: Shut up! *chucks a pillow at him*

Kib: … *stares at the pillow*

Wizard: Ooops… *hides behind the table*

Meghan: MUFFINZ~! *throws an apple at Wizard* Oh yeah, and here's a late B-day present. XP Well, I has more...but I give them to you little at a time...

Wizard: Yayz! Apples! ^_^

Kib: *stabs me*

Wizard: *dies*

Kib: *takes the apple and hands it to Arianna* You deserve the apple instead. *kisses her cheek*

Blez: How thoughtful, you gave her an apple. *rolls eyes*

Meghan: SHUSH IT. Apples are awesome.

Wizard: *pops back to life* I want my apple TT_TT

Kib: Too bad.

Arianna: I dare the Irkens (not including Kib, Day and Kay), to get eaten by the Loch-ness monster.

Meghan: Sounds like a messy death...

Arianna: I hope so...

Kib: Me too…

Blez:...me too. But why not send Kay as well?

Arianna:*shrug* I've taken a liking to her.

Kib: Plus she is my mom, and I love her.

Wizard: WAIT! We can't forget about Day! We cannot kill her too!

Kib: Oh yeah! Kay and Day will live.

Wizard: Good. *shoves Tak, Zim, Purple, and Red into a lake while they sleep*

Meghan:...I WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIIIGGHT. AND PARTEH EVERY DAY.

Blez:...hm. Uh...Dib. Go die in a hole. A hole filled with lava. Yes.

Dib: *is asleep*

Wizard: Aw! X3 So cute!

Kib: *facepalms*

Wizard: He is so adorable when he is asleep! :3

Kib: Wow.

Meghan: Blezzy, just because your story has been deleted, doesn't mean you have to start being mean to Dibbeh again.

Blez: Yes it does, because you now have no proof that I like him! So I win. Thank you FanFiction website managers!

Wizard: BOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO!

Kib: *kills me* Do not offend them. I don't want to be deleted from the site either.

Wizard: *pops to life* We all know you lurv Dibbeh, Blezzy-Blez. I have proof! *waves last remaining copy of episode 2 in the air*

Kib: How did you get that? I destroyed them all!

Wizard: I is magic. :D

Kib: *kills and breaks the tape*

Meghan:...

Arianna: Get over yourself, Blez. We all know you like him, and this is pathetic. YOU are pathetic. Very much so.

Blez: Don't make me rip your tongue out of your mouth, scum.

Meghan: NO FIGHTING! DX Uh, I'm gonna go now...couldn't think of much...bye. *waves and disappears*

Kib: Good riddance.

Arianna:*walks over to Kib and crosses arms*

Kib: *hugs her*

Blez:*disappears also*

Wizard: Well, I'm going to bed. Night! *leaves*


	25. Beginning is Mulan, end is Monty Pyton

Kenjix: Hi everyone! I got lots of sleeps and now I'm here! ^_^

Alyx: We don't know what happened to Wizard after she died though…

Kenjix: lol what's that? *points at red cloud of magic and smoke rising form the floor*

Wizard: I LIIIIIIIIIVE! *slowly sits up*

Kenjix: Haha!

Wizard: I gotta wake up the GREAT STONE DRAGON! *runs out*

Alyx: *facepalms* Oookay…

Wizard: I HAVE RETURNED! *runs in again* lolz Dare time, right?

Alyx: Yup.

Wizard: Yay! Meghan first!

Meghan: *appears, giggling* Sorry about waking you up late last time, I couldn't sleep. XP

Wizard: TOTALLY fine XD

Blez: At least instead of ruining our lives because you couldn't sleep, you decided to ruin theirs. Well done.

Meghan: I did not ruin their lives. I made them better with my awesomeness. XD

Wizard: Exactly!

Blez: *facepalm*

Meghan: …hey, something's…missing…

Wizard: What? Huh?

Blez: *looks around*…I don't notice anything different.

Meghan: Hmm…*taps chin in thought*… WAIT! Where's Arianna?

Blez: Gone.

Meghan: Gone where?

Blez: Just gone. She didn't want me to tell you, but she wanted me to give this note to Kib.

Wizard: KIBBEH!

Kib: Yes, oh bane of my existence? *walks in* Wait, if Blez and the irritating Hyuuuman are here, where is Arianna?

Wizard: Hey! Meghan isn't irritating!

Kib: Yes she is.

Wizard: You're mean!

Kib: Yup. Now, where is she?

Wizard: Blezzy has a note from her, for you.

Blez: She said to please do what it says.

Kib: *takes it and reads* I see. I'll be right back. *leaves*

Meghan: …b-but, why not tell me? DX I created her, after all.

Blez: Well, she doesn't like you. Get used to it.

Meghan: …*mopes in emo corner*

Wizard: Tis okay, Meghan. Some of my Ocs hate me too.

Blez: Okay, umm…right. Dares. Dib, eat a raw chicken.

Dib: What?

Blez: And then feed yourself to a walrus.

Wizard: WHAT?

Meghan: …wut? …DX Dun be so mean to him, Blez. *comes out of emo corner*

Wizard: *hugs him* Yeah, Blez! You are as bad as Kibbeh!

Meghan: Wait…a challenge type thing for Kay.

Kay: I'm listening.

Meghan: Alright.

*long, silent pause*

Kay: Get on with it!

Meghan: So here's the deal. Dibbeh and Blezzy will be duct taped together, and held over a pit of sulfuric acid.

Kay: … Okay…

Meghan: Oh, and there's acid sharks in the pit.

Kay: Really?

Meghan: Yus.

Kay: Okay…

Meghan: And…oh, and giant firey floating chainsaws are floating around the pit, Dib and Blez. Yay.

Kay: …

Wizard: AND TEH NYAN CAT! XD

Meghan: XD So you have to save them both before the chipmunk of awesome doom cuts through the rope that's holding them over the pit.

*Wizard holds up a big chipmunk*

Kay: *shrugs* Okay, I'll just let Blez die and save my boyfriend.

Wizard: NOT SO FAST! THERE IS A CATCH!

Meghan: If you let Blez die, Dib will be attacked and killed by the chainsaws.

Kay: Oh…

Meghan: If Dib dies, Blez will be attacked and killed by the chainsaws. Not that you care, but this means you either save both or don't save them at all. Got it?

Kay: Got it.

Blez: And you say I was being mean? *rolls eyes* Let's get this over with. But what if Kay dies in the process?

Meghan: Hm…then it will be up to you both to find some way out of it without killing yourselves. You can either both die or both survive.

Blez: *shrug*

Wizard: YAY! *duct tapes them together and suspends them above teh pit of sulfiric acid and sharks*

Kay: Here goes…

-5 MINUTES LATER-

Kay: *kneeling at the side of the pit, grasping Dib's hand* HOLD ON!

Dib: I'm slipping!

Kay: Blez! Help me!

Blez: … *stands there, with bleeding wounds all over her, and watches*

Kay: Look, I'm sorry about what happened with the shark, but please! *starts crying and tries to pull Dib up again*

Blez: …

Dib: Kay! I- I can't hold on! *stretches towards her with other hand* Help!

Kay: *leans over more and grabs his hand* Come on!

Blez: … *pushes Kay*

*Kay and Dib tumble screaming off the side of the pit into the acid*

Blez: Well, I survived.

*teh chainsaws swoop towards her*

Blez: Oh Irk-*dies*

*silence*

Wizard: Woohoo!

Meghan: Whoa, that was epic. Do it again~!

Everyone: NO.

Meghan: DX Killjoys. Um…oh yeah, here's your second present Wizard, catch! *throws a huge bow at you, which lands two feet away and pops open to reveal a bunny*

Wizard: Awww! ^_^

Meghan: I love bunnies. This one will go all psycho if anyone does anything mean to you, or hurts you. What'cha gonna call the bunny?

Wizard: Mr. Whiskers McFluff-Bottoms! X3

Blez: *is alive again* That's stupid.

Mr. Whiskers: *growls and kills Blez*

Meghan: YOUR LIFE ES STUPID.

Wizard: lol.

Blez: *comes back to life… again* I dare Alyx AND Axel to dance ballet-style to a heavy metal song of the author's choosing.

Wizard: But I don' listen to heavy metal…

Meghan: XD And you both have to wear a tutu! Do et! XDD

Wizard: Um… I don't listen to that kind of music tho…

Axel: … I am NOT wearing a Tutu.

Kenjix: OOO! Can I wear a tutu?

Marluxia: :3 Why yes you can, Kenjix. I'll even go get you one…

Alyx: …

Wizard: AAA! RAPIST!

Marluxia: *is innocent looking* Who, me?

Wizard: W hat are you doing here?

Marluxia: I was bored, and wanted to see what 8, 15, 19 kept doing all day.

Axel: And you wanted to see Kenjix?

Marluxia: Perhaps…

Wizard: Go away Marly. Go make out with Vexen or something.

Marluxia: I do not like that man!

Wizard: Yes you do, I have proof!

*a little girl appears out of no where*

Yuki: … What? Where am I?

Marluxia: … You… I hate you…

Yuki: … Alyx? Kenjix? Yay! ^_^

Alyx: Yuki!

Kenjix: Yay! : )

Marluxia: *hate-filled eyes*

Wizard: lol

Yuki: Alyx, why is Daddy mad?

Alyx: Cuz he doesn't like you, remember?

Yuki: Yeah… but… I don't like him…

Wizard: lol uh… lets not discuss the origins of Yuki-Rose on a children's show, okay? ^^;

Blez: *grins slightly*

Meghan: ….wh-why are you smiling?

Blez: Oh, just because. *looks at the ceiling*

Meghan: …*slowly looks up as a pool of electric eels falls down on pretty much everyone except Blez, Dib, Wizard, Kay, Meghan and Day*

Blez: *laughing like a crazy person*

Zim: AAAAAAA! IT BUUUUURNS!

Axel: My hair! TT_TT

Meghan: O.o …u-uh…DX Um…I…hm. Let's just…urh…DaBr time!

Wizard: Yay!

Blez: *growls*

Meghan: Dibbeh, sing 1,000 Years by Christina Perri and dedicate it to Blez. Then kiss her. DO

Dib: But-

Meghan: IT OR SO HELP ME, I'LL RIP THAT ENORMOUS HEAD OF YOURS OFF AND SUPER GLUE IT TO A LION'S BUTT.

Dib: 0_0

Meghan: Don't think I won't….*glare*

Dib: 0_0 Okay then…

Blez: …

Dib: *clears throat*

*cue music*

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Wizard: Awwww! X3

Meghan: XD

Wizard: So cute!

Blez: *blushing insanely*

Dib: *blushes as well*

Kay: TT_TT

Meghan: XDDD *literally rolling on the floor laughing* Blez's embarrassment is my enjoyment.

Blez: I'm glad you find pleasure in this, because I know I don't.

Dib: Me neither!

Wizard: Awww! The lovers agree on something! ^_^ And, Blez, you are such a-

Meghan: Liar.

Wizard: You stole mah words D:

Meghan: XD Hmm…OH! All the Invader Zim characters that are here, I have a question for you.

*they all listen*

Meghan: What is your favorite episode of Invader Zim? And if you can't decide what episode, what was your favorite fanfic ever to be written in the IZ archive?

Wizard: Ooo! Nice question!

Blez: That's a pretty good question, actually. I wonder if even half of them will answer.

Meghan: It's a given Gaz probably won't…and maybe not Gir…or it'll just make no sense.

Zim: A Room With A Moose. It's the closest I have gotten to WORLD DOMINATION! *evil laugh*

Tak: My favorite episode was never aired. It was called 'Top Of The Line', and the script never was recovered. But I kicked Zim's FILTHY butt, and almost killed him.

Gaz: I like 'Game Slave 2'.

Dib: Not sure… Maybe Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom… Because at least I got to imagine being happy…

GIR: I LIKE ALL OF TEH EPISODEZ CUZ THEY IS COOL! YAY!

Wizard: XD GIR, you have to pick one.

GIR: I like Wizard's one story cuz teh pretty lady likes me… ^_^

Wizard: Which story is this?

GIR: Teh one where the ship landed on me and went KABLAM!

Wizard: *thinks* Oh… the ZaDf one… XD

Zim: The ZaDf one? Oh joy…

Dib: … *sighs* I hate that one…

Wizard: I have gotten lots of positive feedback on that story, thank you very much!

Zim: *rolls eyes* And how many of them BEGGED for DaTr?

Wizard: … All of them…

Zim: EXACTLY. Foolish Hyuuuman, the only reason you wrote that was so you had an excuse to write G-

Wizard: hey! I'M NOT HUMAN! And anyhow, a lot begged for ZaGr as well. No ZaDr requests, no ZaGIR or DaGIR, Just ZaDf, DaTr, ZaGr, and GaGr. *looks smug*

Gaz: … GaGr?

Wizard: Yup. Anyway, what's your favorite, Kay?

Kay: Lost episode 'Mopiness of Doom'

Wizard: Oh, and I know that Kib's favorite is 'Dark Harvest' ... -_- *sighs*

Blez: *shrug* What about you, Wizard? What's your favorite episode and/or fanfic?

Wizard: Well, I am not sure. My favorite episodes are 'Tak, The Hideous New Girl', 'The Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom', and 'Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars'. But I LOVE the lost episode 'Mopiness of Doom', as well as 'The Trial'. As for FanFics, I can't decide.

Meghan: Hmmm…I'm getting hungry. Demyx, you and I shall make snacks for everyone! ^^ *runs off to somewhere random*

Demyx: Here I come! ^_^ *follows*

Kenjix: Me 2! ^_^ *follows*

Marluxia: Me too… :3

*Alyx and Wizard share a blank stare, then messily kill Marly*

Blez: …uh. *looks around*…yeah. Zim, let Dib beat you with a cactus.

Zim: Eh?

Blez: Dib, beat him with the cactus. *chucks the cactus at Zim's face* Or just pelt him with lots of cactuses. Doesn't matter to me.

Dib: : )

Zim: 0_0

*huge explosion is suddenly heard outside and evil laughing*

Zim: *runs off in the confusion*

Blez: …*grins* They're here.

Meghan: *comes back suddenly* Who's here?

Blez: Kib and Arianna.

Wizard: What?

Meghan: …eh?

*building suddenly explodes and this huge death machine stands in front of it. In the little glass thing at the top, you can see Kib and Arianna controlling it and stuff. Oh, and the whole world's on fire, YAY!*

Meghan: *sticks head out of rubble*…why does everyone destroy your studio, Wizard?

Wizard: NOES! TT_TT I DON'T KNOW! WHY?

Blez: It's not "everyone"; it's just you and your stupid ideas.

Meghan: … ….. …oh yeah. *turns to you* Sorry Wizard.

Wizard: I forgive.

*more buildings asplode*

Wizard: Yay! 'sploding! Oh wait… that might actually be a bad thing… oh well.

Kenjix: *pokes head out of rubble, along with Alyx and Yuki and Demyx* What happened?

Wizard: My scary OC and his girlfriend just destroyed us all.

Kenjix: Yay! ^_^

Blez: *eyes light up from all the destruction*

Meghan: …*rolls eyes* Well, what now? How do we stop them?

Blez: Stop them and die.

Meghan: Shut it, no one was talking to you.

Blez: Well, you weren't specific on who you were asking, and I'm sure you weren't talking to the filthy contaminated Earth air.

Meghan: Uggh. Meanie. Wizard, you're gonna have to figure this out yourself. Sorry, I gotta go home. My brother's need meh. DX *disappears*

Wizard: Tis fine. Go, help your brothers!

Blez: Yeah…I'm just gonna go now as well. Bye. *disappears also*

Wizard: *glares at Kib and Arianna*

Kib: BOW BEFORE YOUR RULERS!

Wizard: … Never!

Kib: …

Wizard: Besides, I'm kinda buried up to my shoulders in smoldering rubble, I kinda can't move. ^^;

Kib: *sighs* Ah well, your plan woked perfectly, my dear. *kisses Arianna's cheek*

Wizard: … My studio is in ruins! TT_TT

Alyx: Hey, Wizard?

Wizard: Yes?

Alyx: I think Marluxia perished.

Wizard: Really?

Alyx: Yes.

Wizard: SUCCSESS! VICTORY FOR WIZARD!

Kib: … You hang out with Uncle Zim too much.

Wizard: Yup XD

Marluxia: *under the rubble* WAIT! I'M NOT DEAD YET!

Wizard: Yes you are, stop lying to yourself.

Marluxia: I feel fine…

Wizard: You're not fooling anyone.

Marluxia: *pokes his head out* I think I'll go for a walk.

Wizard: …

Hades(Percy Jackson version o' hotness): Hey, um, I can't take him like that.

Wizard: Couldn't you wait? He won't be long.

Hades: No, there's a lot of people in the next town over who have to enter my kingdom.

Wizard: Well, when will you be back 'round?

Hades: Not till, uh… next week.

Wizard: Well, couldn't you do us a favor?

Hades: Well…

Marluxia: *realizes he is within reaching distance of Kenjix* :3

Alyx: … *hits him over the head*

Marluxia: *passes out*

Hades: Okay, I'll take him now. *drags Marluxia to the underworld*

…

*And there was much rejoicing*

All: Yaaaaaaay

Kib: Now… : ) *hits Wizard with a lazer*

Wizard: *dies*

Kib: OUR TURN. *evil laugh*


	26. ZOMBIE MARLYS

(My apologies to Meghan- I seem to have stolen Arianna slightly ^^;)

Wizard: Welcome to-

Weird purple/black bird: WAAA sorry for not being here for a while, forgives meh D: I was... reading The Lord of the Rings so I can read The Lost Hope, and

kinda spaced on FF

Wizard: WHAT THE?

Kyrlin: You're doing it wrong.

Weird purple/black bird: ?

Kyrlin: You have to announce how you entered. Then give out pranks and other awesomeness.

Wizard: lolz. You also can't come until I have announced anything. Go back stage XD

Kib: I also seem to remember Arianna and I took over last time.

Wizard: Shize… fine.

Kib: Thank you. Welcome, foolish Hyuuumans, to Pranks and other Awesomeness. : ) I'm your NEW host, Kib Membrane.

Wizard: … Who still hasn't dug us out of this wreckage. We have had to do it ourselves. Jerk.

Kib: What was that?

Wizard: Nothing…

Kib: *waits*

Wizard: *sighs* Nothing, oh your great wonderfulness. -_-*

Kib: That's better. Our first guest is-

Arianna: Can I say it?

Kib: Of course hun.

Arianna: Our first guest is… Kyrlin and co.

*the both fly in from above and hover a little

bit above the wreckage*

Kib: Hello.

Weird purple/black bird: Okay, so-

Kyrlin: Introduce yourself! Having to write Weird purple/black bird takes awhile...

Wizard: Try writing Waffles instead its fun! -

Kib: … Shut up.

Wizard: Okay. *hides in the wreckage again*

Weird purple/black bird: -_- You can call me Cim.

Kyrlin: Okay. *turns to Wizard* As you can see, she's new. I'm guiding her through how to do one of these. Hope you don't mind.

Wizard: It's fine. : )

Cim: Erm... *looks around, then lowers to the ground* It looks like a Cataclysm occurred here... well, let's hope we don't add to it.

Wizard: I hope so too… *glares at Kib*

Kib: : )

Kyrlin: Okay. Now we should give out dares instead of rambling. *she looks slightly confused* Why is Marluxia hated here?

Wizard: He isn't hated… just strongly disliked by one of my characters. I think he's pretty cool though…

Kyrlin: I mean, he sure wasn't my favorite KH character, but he didn't seem like such a horrible guy...

Wizard: As I said, he's cool.

Kyrlin: Or gay, for that matter...

Wizard: He's not gay… He's Bi…

Alyx: … *hugs Kenjix* He's not touching my brother.

Kenjix: Yay!

Cim: Then I dare him to come back from the underworld and become a zombie. Tallest Red and Purple are his targets to kill. Any and all Irkens here must protect him.

Zim: What? My tallest? IN DANGER?

Red: 0_0

Purple: 0_0

Wizard: AAA! No! Purple shall not die! *puts all Irkens except Kib and Red in a Zombie-proof*

Kenjix: How is it Zombie-proof?

Wizard: Cuz it is.

Kenjix: It's a beat up old shed from the back yard.

Wizard: … It's Zombie-proof cuz of who is guarding it.

Richtofen: Hello KenKen!

Kenjix: lol

Wizard: Now, Richty, keep Zombie Marly from killing them.

Richty: The pink boy iz a zombie? WUNDERBAR! I vill kill him vith my knife!

Wizard: XD Yes, exactly.

Alyx: Can I help him? Plzplzplzplzplz?

Richty: NEIN! I vill kill ze CUTE little zombies! SO CUTE! X3

Wizard: You heard him. Lol

Alyx: : (

Richty: Aw don't vorry strange red girl, you can go kill Dempshey!

Alyx: Okay! ^_^ *dark corridor*

Richty: Heh heh… Dempshey… Dead… so… WUNDERBAR!

Wizard: XD This will be fun…

Kyrlin: I'm not going on comment on that.. so, is Wizard, again, powerless? And the violent people are now running the show here?

Wizard: Yup. *hides*

Kib: Yes. : )

Cim: *looks at Kib* Wait... so they're hostile and will probably want to kill us?

Kib: Exactly.

Arianna: *grins wickedly*

Kyrlin: They cannot kill me! Unless... well, I'm not gonna say :P But, Kib, I still see that you never had a verbal battle. Now go have one with Tak. There rules are that all the insults must begin with the same letter. Such as: Kib, you are a-

Cim: Preposterous perfectionist whom people pitch you piping pickles and popping pots.

Kyrlin: Exactly!

Cim: ^_^

Kib: I will never do anything like that, you Hideous Hyuuman of Hair and Hampsters!

Kyrlin: Heehee...

Wizard: lolz You sound like Zimmeh XD

Kib: *kills her*

Cim: Now, can Ivystar grow about 100 times larger, and then go hyper on about 2 tons of Jayfeather's special Caffine x2 Ultra-energizer 5001 Amp Energy drink =3?

IvyStar: Sure. *wanders lazily off*

Kyrlin: O_O Cim, if Jayfeather finds out she took some of that amp...

Cim: HEY JAYFEATHER! KIB STOLE 2 TONS OF YOUR AMP! QUICK, WHACK HIM WITH YOUR

STICK!

Kib: *glares at her* You little…

Kyrlin: Kib, I think it's official. We don't like you...

Kib: Well, I don't like you either.

Cim: *sees the huge Ivystar and transforms into a cat herself*

Kyrlin: For those of you who are confuzzled, Cim is a druid.

Kib: I see…

*A werewolf crashes through the debris/wall, bites Dib, then goes up in flames*

Kyrlin: O3o Werewolf-ism?

Cim: *transforms back into a bird, gives Dib some of the amp, then flies up high* this is fun...

Kyrlin: *watches Dib uncertainly* Well, good news. I know Wizard can cure werewolf-ism, and if she can't, then by my powers as a dare-er you will be a normal human again by the end of this chapter.

Kib: Well, she is dead…

Dib: Aaaawoooooo! *runs off*

*Sarcul comes in, riding on a floating manta ray*

Sarcul: Hey! The wolf was supposed to bite EVERYONE before exploding!

Kyrlin: Dangit. QUICK! EVERYONE SING WAKA LAKA AND SCARE SARCUL AWAY!

Sarcul: *puts in ear plugs* Better. Now-

Kyrlin: WALA LAKA'S A THING TO PLAY FOREVER, JUST TO BE TOGETHER (just to be

together) WAKA LAKA'S SO MAGICAL AND TENDER MUSICAL AND WONDER FANTASY WAKA LAKA-

Sarcul: *ignores Kyrlin* The Madgod's curse be on you! *points at Zim* Be Wabbajack'd! *he is transformed into a deer*

Zim: 0_0 *looks at himself, the runs off*

Kyrlin: * stops, then giggles at Zim* Cute. Now, Dib, I dare you to ride him to Alyx's Mushroom Army HQ.

Dib: Aaawwwwwwoooooo! *jumps onto Zim's back and they ride off*

Alyx: I HAVE RETURNED! And Dempsey is dead now… and I stole all the Perk-a-Cola… : ) And hid it somewhere.

Richty: WUNDERBAR! ^_^

Tiny: Can Wizard's funny bunny go and be adorable?

Mr. Whiskers: ?

Cim: *looks at Tiny* How'd you get here...?

Tiny: Do not doubt my sneaking powers! I make Kenjix be invisible until he is no longer threatened by MarMar!

Kenjix: Yay! *turns invisible* Lookie! YOU CAN'T SEE ME!

Alyx: *facepalms and laughs*

Kyrlin: What do you know about Marluxia?

Tiny: He like to pick on people smaller then him -.- so he will suffer by having his heart torn out!

Sarcul: There's the Scourge I was looking for...

Alyx: Um… That's inaccurate… Marly has no heart, and he doesn't pick on people smaller than him, he-

Axel: ALY! DIB-WOLF AND ZIM-DEER ARE EATING THE MUSHRROMS!

Alyx: NO! *poofs away*

*suddenly Marluxia rises out of the ground*

Kyrlin: D: He's already a zombie...

*they watch as Zombie Marly walks in the opposite direction, towards a preschool*

Wizard: *comes back to life* Oh noes… XD Those poor children…

Sarcul: Pfft. Then, you, werewolf... *watches him for a second* he's been on amp hasn't he?

Cim: Yep!

Kyrlin: I am now out of immediate ideas... I hope this works well for ya. Now, let us be on our way! *poofs out with Cim and Tiny*

Sarcul: ... so no teleport for me? I'll just fly away then... *flying manta ray begins to slowly fly away. After about 5 minutes, a bomb goes off in the

general area of Zim*

Zim: *dies*

Dib: *dies*

Mushroom Army: *dies*

Alyx: *narrowly escapes death* TT_TT

Wizard: Er… Next per-

Kib: *kills her* Again, I'm in charge. Arianna?

Arianna: Next up is Xyla…

Xyla: Hi! Question: If she doesn't like her daddy, does Yuki at least like her mommy? XD

Yuki: Yeah, kinda. : ( Mommy is mean tho… Mommy sent KenKen away to some cold place…

Kenjix: Yeah! And he left me only some icky gross food… I was stuck there alone in a big metal box for three weeks until Aly and Yuki saved me! ^_^ *hugs her*

Yuki: *blushes*

Arianna: Wait, did Kenjix just refer to Yuki's mom as a 'he'?

Wizard: Yeah…

Arianna: Why?

Kenjix: Silly Ari! *poofs up and sits by her* 'Cuz Yuki's mommy is-

Wizard: Kenjix! I explained this already. No discussing the origins of Yuki on this show, okay?

Kenjix: Okay… Byebye! ^_^ *poofs back by Wizard*

Kib: … Anyway, what are your dares-

*gun shots are heard*

Richty: ZE PINK BOY IS HERE!

Wizard: lol! *runs off to see*

(The following can be heard off camera)

*gunshots*

Wizard: Ooo! You took out the legs!

Richty: A crawler? HOW CUTE! Come here little crawler… DIE!

*more gunshots*

Richty: WHY AREN'T YOU DYING?

Wizard: Holy crap… Marly, you have never looked better XD

*screaming*

Richty: Hey! You vill NOT hurt the insane child! I VILL SHTAB YOU! *insane laughter* Stabstabstab! Heehee!

(Back on camera)

Kenjix: …

Alyx: …

Kib: *watching what is happening* Wow… That's a lot of blood…

Arianna: It is…

Kib: *hugs her* It's beautiful, isn't it?

Arianna: Mmmhmm… : )

Wizard: *comes back in view of the camera and sits down* Well… Zombie Marly is dead…

Alyx: Hooray!

Wizard: And Richty figured out where Alyx hid the Juggernog.

Alyx: Dang it. That was for Kenjix…

*Marly appears, now fully alive*

Marluxia: W- What?

Alyx: AAA! ZOMBIE MARLY HAS RETURNED! *stabs him repeatedly*

Richty: Oh vat fun! Good job red girl! ^_^ Very nice vork!

Alyx: Thanks.

Marly: *dies*

Wizard: That wasn't a zombie… that was really him…

Alyx: Oops… XD

Marly: *is alive again* I don't feel well… I'm going to bed. *poofs back to Castle Oblivion for a nap*

Xyla: Daddy daddy! I have a dare!

Axel: And what is that?

Alyx: Wait… Daddy?

Axel: *shrugs* iunno.

Xyla: *whispers in Axel's ear* does that sound okay?

Axel *snickers evilly* That sounds perfect baby he deserves it anyway *Axel picks her up* lets go! *run off to castle that never was*

Alyx: ? What are they doing?

Wizard: Good thing I attached a spy camera to Axel's spikes XDXD

*Picture appears on the big movie screen that somehow isn't broken like everything else*

Xyla: Daddy what if he catches us? *shivers*

Axel: don't worry I'll protect you. Now lets give pretty boy a hair-cut *takes out scissors*

Xyla: *smiles evilly* Okay daddy!

Axel: You make me so proud! *hugs her*

*walk over to the sleeping Marluxia*

Axel: *cuts his hair and snickers*

Xyla: *laughs quietly*

Marluxia: Hmm? *stirs*

Axel: 0_0 *grabs hold of Xyla* Shh…

Marluxia: Mmm… Vexen… *snores*

Axel: Did he really just say that? XD

Xyla: Lets go back now before he wakes up.

Axel: Okay.

*meanwhile, at the studio…*

Wizard: *rolling over with laughter*

Kib: … I fail to see any humor…

Arianna: Same…

Kenjix: lolz! ^_^

Yuki: … Mommy will be pleased when he hears about this…

Wizard: Oh yes… Mommy will… XDXD

Kenjix: This should go on YouTube! XD

-within 5 hours, that video crashed youtube it had so many veiws. Youtube had to be rebooted, but the video was lost. Youtube asked the PaoA team never to do it again, or they would kill us all. So we didn't. But at least we have balckmail material!-

Kib: … Well, see you next time.

Arianna: Maybe next time we won't have zombie issues…

*insane laughter from wherever Richty is hiding*

Wizard: That didn't sound good… I'll go check on him… *leaves*

Arianna: Anyway, maybe my author will come back, so Blez can help us rule the world. And maybe… just maybe… Kib and I will invader her show as well… : )

Kib: I like that plan. Goodbye everyone!

(Author's Note- I apologize if anyone was offended by the MarVex in this chapter, as well as last. I got a lot of questions about the Marly issue, and I am glad to discuss them all in a message. So, if you have questions, concerns, or dares, contact me. Bye!)


	27. No zombies in this chapter? Aw

Wizard: … No.

Kib: Do it.

Wizard: NO.

Kib: *charges lasers*

Wizard: 0_0 F-Fine! Welcome again to PaoA…

Kib: Come on…

Wizard: And now here is your host… Kib.

Kib: AND?

Wizard: *strained* Kib the Almighty Wonderfulness.

Kib: Thank you.

Meghan: *appears suddenly* GREAT JOB, KIB. YOU JUST HAD TO DROP A BUILDING ON MY BROTHERS. NOW THEY ISH ALL SQUISHED LIKE PANCAKE MUSH.

Blez: *appears also*…really?

Meghan: Nah, they're fine. I saved them from a burning building.

Kib: *rubs his temples* I should have known you would enter un announced…

Arianna: …

*Two small kids appear randomleh covered in dirt and such*

Meghan: …and apparently they followed me here.

Kib: Great…

Steven: Meggie, I'm tired.

Chandler: I'm hungry, Meghan.

Steven: Tired.

Chandler: Hungry.

Steven: Tired.

Chandler: Hun-

Meghan: SHUT UP ALREADY! DX THE WORLD IS AT ITS END, AND YOU ARE WORRYING ABOUT SLEEP? AND FOOD? PATHETIC.

Kib: It is pathetic. And if they whine again I will slowly crush every bone in their bodies.

Steven and Chandler: *both cry*

Meghan: …*lesigh* Arianna. Kib. If you're gonna rule the world, you shall do it raising a monkey.

Kib: What?

Arianna: No way!

Meghan: YES! The monkey's name is Peaches. It likes to eat paper.

Kib: …

Arianna: …

Blez: *rolls eyes* Just kill the monkey and pretend you raised it.

Kib: *stabs it*

Peaches: *dies*

Meghan: NUUU, DUN GIVE THEM IDEAS.

Blez: *shrug* They probably would've done that, anyway.

Kib: Yeah, probably.

Steven: Meggie, where are we?

Meghan: Wizard's dare show.

Steven: Who?

Wizard: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- *falls off a boulder to the ground*

Meghan: *facepalm* A friend.

Steven: Ohhh. Can I give dares?

Meghan: *shrug* Sure, why not?

Steven: Okay! I dare…you. *points at Alyx*

Alyx: Huh?

Steven: Wear a mask and eat jelly beans.

Alyx: Um…

Kenjix: Dooo it! ^_^

Alyx: Okay. *dons a mask and starts eating jelley beans*

Kenjix: Yay!

Meghan: What kind of dare is that?

Steven: The cool kind. ^^

Meghan/Blez/Arianna: *FACEPALM*

Chandler: Oh! Is Richtofen still here?

Wizard: Yes… Not sure what he is doing though…

*Richty's laughter is heard in the distance*

Chandler: I love Call of Duty, but Dempshey's my favorite.

Marluxia: Dempsey is my favorite too… :3

Alyx/Wizard: …

Chandler: Oh, and Nickolai.

Wizard: He's pretty cool.

Chandler: This one time, I got to round 41 with no cheats! Although I was on multiplayer, so I dunno if that counts. I still haven't gotten the new Modern Warfare, I really want that. I'm the best player at Call of Duty, I can beat anyone!

Meghan: …I hate Call of Duty, because of this boy. *points at Chandler*

Wizard: Your brother acts a bit like Iggins… lol oh well.

Chandler: *is speaking, but no one cares to listen*

Meghan: DX Okay, um…ya know, I really am curious now how Arianna and Kib would react to raising a child together.

Kib: 0_0

Arianna: O_o…

Meghan: Ugh, NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICKO.

Kib: …

Arianna: …

Blez: No offense to either of them, but I bet they'd fail at doing it. They're not the loving and caring type. The child would have to be as equally sadistic and violent as they are.

Meghan: *nods* True that.

Kib: *smiles smugly and puts his arm around Arianna*

Wizard: I SHALL WRITE A STORY ABOUT THEM HAVING TO RAISE A CHILD!

Kib: *facepalms* Great…

Steven: Hey, since the world's all destroyed and stuff now, does that mean we have to go to skool?

Meghan: I dunno, why don't you ask Lord Moosecheese and his idiot girlfriend.

Arianna: *growls, slits Meghan's throat* You don't have to go to skool, but thanks to your sister, we'll be fitting a prison cell for you all.

Kib: Yes… A very nice cell… full of rats and water…

Meghan: *comes back to life* DX Aw, come on! This is going too far! You can't do that!

Arianna: Sure we can.

Blez: I suggest you be quiet before you make things worse for you.

Chandler: I've always wanted to go to prison~

Meghan: …*stares oddly at Chandler*…

Wizard: I officially like your brother. XD

Steven: I don't wanna gooo! *starts crying*

Meghan: I dare everyone to start and uprising, bye! *disappears with Steven and Chandler*

Arianna: She can't hide forever. *rolls eyes*

Blez: Maybe she can. We have to flush her out and take away her powers.

Arianna: …powers?

Blez: Yeah, her magic powers. Haven't you seen her use them? With them, she can open portals, create different things, change…ah, crap.

Arianna: What?

Blez: She can change her appearance.

Arianna: Ohh. Okay then. That's…weird.

Kib: We could always just kill everyone who acts like Meghan…

Blez: …*shakes head* Anyway, I dare Wizard to sing Speak Now by Taylor Swift.

Wizard: How come?

Blez: *shrug* Don't know why, just do it.

Wizard: Weeeeeell… Teh problem is I have not heard that for a while… (And I'm writing this at skool, where I have no internet on my laptop) So I'll sing Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift instead.

Kib: Great…

Wizard: *clears throat* Now go sit in the corner and think about what you did.

*music starts*

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and

I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him.

She came along, got him alone, and lets here the applause-

She took him faster than you could say sabotage.

I didn't see it coming, wouldn't have expected it.

I underestimated just who I was dealing with.

She must have know the pain was beating on my like a drum.

She underestimated just who she was stealing from…

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think-

She's an actress! WOAH!

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, WOAH!

Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends…

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge.

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list.

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it.

I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling.

She thinks I'm psycho cuz I like to rhyme her name with things.

But it doesn't matter where you come from or who you know

Or who you push down to get you where you wanna go

They didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me-

No amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity.

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think-

She's an actress! WOAH!

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, WOAH!

Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends…

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge.

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes honey.

You might have him, but haven't you heard?

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes honey.

You might have him, but I always get the last word.

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think-

She's an actress! WOAH!

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, WOAH!

Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends…

She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge.

*bows*

Blez: And…yeah, I can't think of anything else to add, this whole situation has taken away any and all creativity I once had.

Arianna: *leans to the side and rests head on Kib's shoulder* You're not leaving, are you Blez?

Kib: *reaches behind and places his hand on her shoulder*

Blez: Nah, I'll stay. Got nowhere else to go, anyway. Apparently, you two destroyed my base on your little rampage. But anyhow, yeah.

Kib: My apologies.

*suddenly a man appears*

Man: … Where is my vodka?

Wizard: Oh no… *facepalms*

Richty: *pops his head out of the shed and gasps* NICKOLI!

Nickoli: Hello Richtofen. You wouldn't know where my vodka went, would you?

Wizard: This should be interesting… Well, see ya!


	28. Still no zombies, so I shall cry

*Evil laughter*

Kib: Hello everyone-

Wizard: *singing quietly* I know when you're sleeping…

Kib: Oh not again…

Wizard: I know the things you're dreaming…

Kib: …

Wizard: And I know you will never give up and die!

Kib: *stabs her* No, I won't, but I really wish you would.

Wizard: *dies*

Kib: *sighs*

Wizard: *pops back to life* I'll stop singing if you let me show what I taped earlier of Namine singing a song with Fang.

Kib: Fine.

Wizard: Yay! *pops a video in*

On the TV:

Namine: *suddenly appears in a long, old fashioned, flowing dress*

Fang: *appears in a suit of a similar time period* … Why have you brought me here?

Namine: You can't go back there.

Fang: I must return.

Real life:

Kib: Oh dear Irk no…

Wizard: That's right folks… my favorite POTO song…

Kib: Only cuz you want a guy to sing it to you…

Wizard: Shut up. I think it's pretty.

Kib:… You think all the songs from that play are pretty.

Wizard: SHUT UP.

Kib: No. *kills Wizard*

Wizard: *back to life* I have to watch, idiot!

Kib: *sighs* Fine… Oh look, we skipped that whole beginning in our talking. Lets just watch Wizard's song then.

On the video:

*soft music starts as Fang takes Namine's hand*

Fang: No more talk of darkness.

Forget these wide eyed fears…

I'm here.

Nothing can harm you.

My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom.

Let daylight dry your tears.

I'm here-

With you, beside you,

To guard you and to guide you…

Namine: Say you'll love me every waking moment.

Turn my head with talk of summertime…

Say you need me with you now and always.

Promise me that all you say is true…

That's all I ask of you.

*Marluxia appears in a dark cape and mask, and he hides behind a crate to watch*

Fang: Let me be your shelter.

Let me be your light!

Your safe,

No one will find you.

Your fears are far behind you.

Namine: All I want is freedom…

A world with no more night!

And you- Always beside me,

To hold me and to hide me…

*Marluxia puts his hand to his mouth in shock*

Fang: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime!

Let me lead you from your solitude!

*embraces her from behind*

Say you need me with you here, beside you.

Anywhere you go, let me go too…

Christine… that's all I ask of you.

Namine: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.

Say the word and I will follow you!

Both: Share each day with me, each night, each morning!

Namine: Say you love me…

Fang: You know I do…

Both: Love me… That's all I ask of you…

*They embrace, Marluxia looks away, shocked*

Both: Anywhere you go let me go too!

Love me… That's all I ask of you…

*they hug again*

Namine: I must go… They'll wonder where I am. Come with me, Raoul.

Fang: Christine I love you… *they start walking off, hand in hand*

Namine: Order your fine horses, be with them at the door!

Fang: And soon, you'll be beside me.

Namine: You'll guard me and you'll hide me…

*They leave, Marluxia walks into the open*

Marluxia: I gave you my music…

Made your song take wing…

And now, how you've repaid me!

Denied me and betrayed me…

*starts to cry*

He was bound to love you… when he heard you sing…

Christine…

*In distance, Fang and Namine are heard*

Both: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…

*Marluxia breaks down*

Say the word and I will follow you…

*Marly stops and looks up, starting to crush a rose in his hands*

Share each day with me, each night, each morning…

*Marluxia runs up to the edge of the building and spreads his arms*

Marluxia: You will curse the day you did not do…

All that the Phantom asked of you!

*holds the last note while dramatic music plays, and the scene starts changing*

Real life:

Wizard: How was that?

Kib: Terrible. *kills her*

*Kyrlin pops up from behind a stone*

Kyrlin: Well, there goes this world!

Kib: -_- The OC's have come already…

Kyrlin: Wizard, why you let your meany OC take overrr? It spell bad things D:

Wizard: *pops back to life* It's not my fault!

Kyrlin: Well, now, Kib, are you going to rule by a totalitarian government or a dictatorship? Or communism? I... highly doubt you'll go democratic... Maybe a monarchy?

Kib: …

Wizard: Or Reign of the Judges… XD

Kib: No. I think I'll just be lord over all of you, and Arianna will help me rule.

Wizard: Awww! ^_^

Kib: … *stabs me again*

Kyrlin: According to Meghan I'm supposed to join an uprising... Oooh, I know! *floats over to where the mushroom army died, and brings them back to life* Yesssssss. Alyx, your army is now back and... is now hiding from the sun. XD

Alyx: Yay! ^_^

Kyrlin: Kiiiiiib, you should... wait. Are you loyal to the Tallest?

Kib: No comment.

Kyrlin: If so, you should prolly give them this planet to use.

Kib: …

Kyrlin: If you want to. I really dunno what to do here, cuz it isn't my planet but it IS Wizard's.

Wizard: Yeah… The Tallest don't want this planet XD

*Kyrlin waves at Nickoli* Hiiii I don't know yooouu, but your vodka prolly is gone, since Kib destroyed this world.

Nickolai: No! My vodka is gone?

Kyrlin: But here, have some of mine, less shots

for me DX -saying that, YES I am STILL taking the drinking challenge whenever someone dies, and like, 5 when Wizard dies from 'sploding, and etctera, etc...

Wizard: You'd be surprised, people are still doing that XD

Kyrlin: And, Kib, until you make this place safer, I am NOT allowing any kits that I know to come here. So, Kib, construct some sort of SAFE KIT-FRIENDLY fortress :D with prisons of marshmellows! Marshmellows and creeeeaaaaaammmmm.

Kib: … No.

Kyrlin: Oh, and Kib, here. *Hands him a tiny flying manta ray* Sarcul wanted

you to have it.

Kib: *looks at it weird*

Kyrlin: If you raise it properly, it will grow two huge fangs and tear apart your enemies ruthlessly while you ride it.

Kib: Really? *evil grin*

Kyrlin: However, you must name him ChooChoo. Like a train X3

Kib: … *sighs* Fine.

Wizard: lol!

Kib: *stabs her again*

Kyrlin: *pokes Zim randomly* Zim, go do something uncalled for.

Wizard: *pops back to life* Ooo…

Kyrlin: Something that none of us ever would expect you to do.

Wizard: : ) *reaches over and pushes Zim's and Tak's mouths together*

Zim: !

Tak: !

Zim: Gah! GET AWAY FROM ME TAK!

Tak: Ew! Zim! How DARE you!

Kyrlin: I HAVE A JOB FOR DIB NAOW! Take these seeds and make this planet have plants again! Grow these plants! You must do this alone! Now be off with thee! *hands him a variety of seeds and shoos him off*

Dib: Uh… Okay. *leaves*

Kyrlin: I have no idea what those seeds will grow... I'm expecting at least ONE giant venus flytrap that will eat one of us.

Wizard: YAY!

Richty: WUNDERBAR!

Kyrlin: And now I fell like departing. Let us hope when I return I can bring kits along with me, and will see some sort of plant life here...! Naaa, no song dare there XD. Bye. *poofs away*

Kib: Good riddance-

Meghan: *appears suddenly* Were you serious about making the story where Kib and Arianna would have to raise a child? XD That. Would. Be. HILARIOUS! XDDD

Wizard: I totally was! ^_^

Kib: Oh joy…

Arianna: No it wouldn't! Stop trying to convince her! DX

Kib: Welcome back hun. *hugs her*

Wizard: And you don't need to convince me! I am gonna do it!

Kib: Maybe I should kill you both.

Meghan: …nah. XD Anyway, on to the dares before I'm murdered~! Kib and Arianna must sit in a room with Dib.

Kib: I'm fine with that.

Arianna: Same.

Meghan: They can't kill him.

Kib: What?

Meghan: All weapons shall be confiscated.

Kib: … I hate you.

Meghan: Dib, talk about paranormal crap to annoy Arianna. *giggles* And if you don't complete the dare, you three will explode at random points during the chapter.

Kib: Uhg. Fine.

Wizard: Yay! *puts them in Teh room* My show again!

*Birds chirp and sunshine falls around them, the plants Dib planted earlier sprouting around her*

Wizard: Hoorayz!

*Giant venus flytrap sprouts and eats Wizard, then goes back underground*

Blez: …wow. Uh…I dare Zim to be eaten by a monkey. And…that monkey must dance with Gir.

GIR: YAY!

Zim: Eh? NOOOOOOO!

Meghan: Psh, that's stupid.

Blez: *shrug* At least I'm being creative, unlike you or your brothers.

Meghan: Oh yeah! That reminds me, my brothers gave me a list of dares. *pulls out a piece of paper that's really long and flows all the way to the floor* Okay…Wizard, smash bottles of vodka in front of Nickolai.

Nickolai: What?

Wizard: I don't wanna break them tho…

Nickolai: If she broke them she'd be like ninth wife. That horrible woman…

*awkward silence*

Wizard: DANCE PARTY!

*they all dance to loud music*

Arianna: You're giving me a headache. *kills Meghan*

Meghan: AGH, NOO. *dies*

Kib: Your turn. *kills Wizard*

Wizard: Nooooooooooooooooooo *poof*

Arianna: *sighs, slumps down to the floor and holds her head in her hands* Everyone needs to stop being loud.

Kib: It's okay hun. *sits by her and wraps his arms around her* I'm here.

Meghan: *comes back to life* Nuuu. I SHALL BE VEREH LOUD AND STUFFS. ANYWAY, THE NEXT DARE WAS NICKOLAI AND RICHTOFEN FIGHT TO THE DEATH.

Richtofen: But… I need zat Russian! D: NEIN! I VILL NOT KILL NICKOLI!

Blez: Stop yelling!

Meghan: NEVA! *flies up to the ceiling and starts laughing all crazy-like* DA MOOSE LORD COMMANDS MEH. DA MOOSE LORD COMMANDS MEH.

Blez: *sighs*

Meghan: LAST DARE, GIR HAS TO FILL HIMSELF WITH JELLY BEANS AND EXPLODE AND STUFF. X3

Blez: Wait, that's it?

GIR: Yay! ^_^

Meghan: THAT'S IT FROM MY BROTHERS. MY NEXT DARE IS…UMM…AXEL HAS TO DRESS LIKE A COWBOY AND HERD CATTLE WHILE RIDING A MOOSEH. ^^

Axel: Okay. *walks out in a denim shirt, jeans, and cowboy hat*

Wizard: *dies of happiness*

Alyx: *love struck*

Axel: *winks* Got it memorized?

*twenty fangirls die of Axel's hotness*

Alyx: You look awesome hun!

Axel: Thanks Aly. : ) Wanna come help me?

Alyx: *outfit turns into one similar to Axels, wih high heeled boots* Sure.

-5 minutes later-

Blez: …hm. Okay, now that all the cattle are here…we must rid of them. Kib, slaughter them all and hang them to drain the majority of their blood out. Once that's done, throw the blood on whoever you choose. Yes, it can be more than one person.

Kib: Yes… *evil laugh at the massacre begins*

Wizard: Wow… that's lots of blood…

Richty: All the little juicy bits… wunderbar… :D

Kib: Now… what to do with the blood…

Richty: Give it to me! I want to bathe naked in it!

Wizard: *facepalms*

Kenjix: Yay! Swimming time! ^_^

Alyx: Uh, no KenKen-

Marluxia: Why, yes it is… :3

Wizard: Why are you back?

Marluxia: So I can kill whoever did this to me! *removes hat, hair is now short and spiked up*

Wizard: Wow… you actually look somewhat attractive with your hair like that…

Marluxia: …

Alyx: Uh… no comment.

Marluxia: You think I look attractive?

Axel: Who are you and what have you done to Wizard?

Wizard: Hey, I said somewhat. Besides, it's obvious he is NOT the most attractive person here, because there is a five way tie.

Kenjix: Alyx is attractive! ^_^

Alyx: *facepalms and laughs*

Marluxia: As if. Now, KenKen on the other hand-

*Alyx and Wizard kill Marly*

Wizard: The most attractive guys here are Fang, Axel, and Kenjix… even though he is 11. XD

Alyx: You said five people.

Wizard: Yup.

Alyx: Who are the other two?

Wizard: My OC Sahar, if anyone read my Invader Zim fanfic you know of him. And Germany from Hetalia ^_^

Alyx: … *facepalms*

Kib: Wow.

Richtofen: He's German? Like Meeeee? WUNDERBAR!

Kay: Wait, did you just say something about Sahar?

Wizard: Oh yeah… *summons Sahar*

Sahar: Huh? Where am I…

Kay: … Sahar?

Sahar: … Kay?

*they embrace*

Kay: I missed you so much!

Sahar: I missed you too, my love.

Dib: *FOREVER ALONE*

Wizard: Awww poor Dibbeh. *GLOMPS*

Dib: :3

Meghan: UM…UMMM…I CAN'T THINK OF ANYMORE DARES! DX …*takes a deep breath* BANSE ABA MOO POLKE LE LA, BALI PE LE MAKA, AKU BABANA.

Arianna: MEGHAN LOSES THE ABILIY TO SPEAK.

Meghan: *opens mouth to respond, but nothing comes out* DX

Arianna: *buries head in hands once more*

Kib: Shhshhshh… it's okay…

Blez: …monster truck. Zim and Dib have to drive monster trucks over things. Whoever destroys the most stuff wins.

Zim: Yes… Time to use these… "Monster Trucks" to take over Earth!

Wizard: Technically Earth has already been taken over…

Zim: YOU'RE LYING!

Arianna: *muffled speaking*

Blez: What?

Arianna: *lifts head and sighs* Everyone turns into three-year-olds. The only ones that have immunity are Kib, Blez, Dib, Alyx, and myself.

Wizard: And me!

Blez: Why Dib and Alyx?

Kib: Can't Dib be a baby too?

Arianna: I wanna see their reactions to Kay and Axel being three. *shrug* Of course, Kay would just be the Irken equivalent to a three-year-old. If there is one. If not, Irkens are just-born smeets.

Kib: Technically they are just smeets, but not newborns.

Blez: Ah, okay.

*Everyone urns into little kids*

Wizard: Da! *looks angry*

Kib: That's better. : )

Alyx: Axy?

Axel: Haha! *hugs Alyx*

Alyx: Awww…

Marly: :3 … *crawls over to Kenjix* Ga ga…

Kenjix: *blissfully unaware*

Wizard: Ka! Ka! 0_0

Alyx: Marly! Bad! *picks him up*

Marly: … Bleh.

Alyx: *glares at him*

Vexen: Ga? Ma?

Marly: Ga!

Vexen: Ma-Ma!

*the two cuddle cutely*

Wizard: Haha! *claps hands*

Alyx: Awww so cute…

Kenjix: Aly… Cawy! ^_^ *reaches up*

Alyx: How is Kenjix older than the others?

Kib: I don't know…

Dib: Ka! Ka!

Kay: Dib? You okay?

Dib: *points at Sahar* Ba!

Sahar: Ka! *reaches up* KaKa!

Kay: Oh… *picks them up* I love you both!

Dib: *glares at Sahar*

Sahar: *glares at Dib*

Zim: Mama… *sees Tak* Ta?

Tak: Ga! ^_^

Zim: Ta! ^_^ *hugs her*

Gaz: *sits and plays a video game*

GIR: BABIEZ! ^_^ LOOKIE! THE PRETTY LADY IS A BABY! *points at Gaz*

Gaz: *continues game*

GIR: I LOVE TEH PRETTY LADY ^_^ *picks up Gaz*

Gaz: … *shrugs* Ga…

Dib: Ga! Ba!

Gaz: *glares at him and throws a block*

*block hits him in the head*

Dib: Whaaaaaaa! *crys*

Wizard: Fa?

Fang: *extends his little wings and hovers a bit* Ga!

Wizard: *giggles and claps, then hugs Fang*

Blez: Let's see…last thing; I have a question for everyone. Which would win in a fight: Two-headed dinosaur, or a robotic big-foot?

Dib: *still sobbing*

Zim: Ga!

Tak: Ga ga!

Wizard: *holds up her foot and falls over backwards*

Fang: *cocks head at her in curiosity*

Kenjix: Aly… *snuggles into her arms*

Axel: Aly… : (

*Marly and Vexen are curled up next to each other, fast asleep*

Meghan: *grins, looks like she's laughing, but…XD no sound*

Kib: *rubs temples and sighs*

Blez: Okay, bye Meghan. *pushes Meghan away* And good riddance.

Kib: Next we have… Xyla.

Xyla: *whispers* Hey Yuki do you want to do a prank with me? I promise you won't get in trouble, but I probably will...

Yuki: Okay but I really hope you don't get in trouble.

Kib: How come she isn't a baby?

Alyx: She wasn't here. The others were.

Xyla: It will be fine Daddy loves me a lot *smiles brightly*

Alyx: … *looks at the little Axel baby asleep by her foot*

Yuki: Well that's good *smiles*

Wizard: Haha! *points at Vexen*

Alyx: Yuki's dad is asleep too… XD

Yuki: … That's kinda cute… Daddy is asleep… and so is Marluxia…

Wizard: Yoo-kee Dada Ma! *laughs*

Yuki: What is the dare?

Xyla: You know the story of Bloody Mary?

Yuki: Yeah daddy told it to me to scare me *shivers*

Alyx: He what? *glares at the sleeping Marluxia* It was Marly wasn't it?

Yuki: Yes… : (

Xyla: Well what if we tell all the older people that we saw something in the mirror and then they came to investigate?

Yuki: That sounds good.

Xyla: Okay are you strong?

Yuki: I don't know

Xyla: Try picking me up! *smiles cheerfully*

Yuki: Okay... *try's to pick up Xyla but fails*

Xyla: Okay then you'll be Bloody Mary! *smiles*

Yuki: Okay! *grins*

Xyla: Okay let's go!

Wizard: Ga? *cocks head*

*Half an hour later*

Yuki and Xyla: Guys we saw something in the Bathroom mirror we think it's Bloody Mary!

Kib: What? What is that?

Kenjix: No! Buddy Mawy bad! *cries a bit* Scawy…

Alyx: *hugs Baby Kenjix tighter* Kib, it's a girl who was buried alive and tried to dig herself out of the coffin with her fingernails.

Kib: Lovely…

Wizard: Ga? *looks frightened*

Fang: Da… *hugs her*

Wizard: *clams down*

Richty: Haha! *holds up WunderWaffe*

Alyx: Oh no…

Kib: … -_- We will deal with the Bloody Mary incident… and hopefully the baby issue… next time. Goodbye!


	29. Epic strangeness, and Warriors galore

Wizard: … *looks around* Okay… I THINK I lost them…

Kib: Lost who?

Wizard: ! Oh, H-Hi! ^_^ Nothing at all!

Kib: … _

Wizard: *innocent*

Kib: Hmm… Anyway, welcome to Pranks and Other Awesomeness. Today we-

*splash can be heard from backstage*

Xigbar: AAA!

Kib: *sighs* For the last week we have been running into those little traps Xyla set up about ten episodes ago. It's quite irritating.

*crash*

Xigbar: MY OTHER EYE! O:

Kib: So, we've had Xigbar run around through every room to spring ever trap in an attempt to rid us of them…

Wizard: And plus, you just like listening to his screams of misery.

Kib: Exactly.

*small explosion*

Xigbar: AAAAAAAAAAA! IT BUUUUUURNS!

Wizard: Also, we rebuilt the studio somewhat. Just… the rooms are kinda mixed up, so we have no clue where some of the cast is…

Kib: Mainly all the Invader Zim characters.

Wizard: And a majority of my Ocs.

Kib: And Arianna… *looks really worried* That's the one that really worries me. She went off to go find Dib so we could torture him and hasn't been seen since… Maybe she went back to Meghan, but still…

Wizard: Yeah… Basically we have Alyx and Kenjix and Kib and Yuki and Me. But Yuki and Xyla went off to do something. Xigbar is springing traps, Zexion disappeared in a lower level, and Alyx isn't on speaking terms with Axel at the moment…

Alyx: *mutters something about lying, cheating, idiot*

Wizard: …And so that leaves us with, again, almost no one.

Kenjix: What about Richtofen and Nickolai?

Alyx: They are… *closes eyes* down in the basement… Richtofen is building something and Luxord and Nickolai are drinking.

Wizard: Wait- I forgot you could reach out with your mind to find people!

Alyx: Won't do any good. Most of the rooms have a psychic block on them. And many of the ones that don't we would be unable to get into. I'll keep looking though.

Wizard: Okay. Anyway, let's explain what happened while we were gone. The baby thing wore off of Kenjix and I finally, which is why we are all normal. Xyla and Yuki scared us all to death with their little 'Bloody Mary' prank, and then we started rebuilding.

Kib: Yeah… and then people went missing.

Wizard: Yup. And all still as babies.

Xyla: Heehee… *pops up*

Yuki: *pops up as well* We found something…

Xyla: Lookie!

*A cute strawberry blonde boy appears, with gorgeous green eyes and wearing a light blue shirt*

Boy: Hey *winks*

Alyx: He looks familiar…

Yuki: He's an experiment of mine. ^_^ Kinda like how Mommy made Xios and Axis as experiments, I made him. With some help from Xyla of course.

Xyla: Yup! His name for now is Vexel.

Vexel: Heh. Got it memorized?

Alyx: Oh no… *facepalms* Why must every experiment have Porcupine mixed in?

Vexel: ;) Hey here… How's it going?

Alyx: BACK OFF.

Vexel: Whoo… man, she has problems.

Yuki: I created him actually to help out in the lab, but… his ego and attitude seem to overwhelm his intelligence.

Vexel: *still trying to hit on Alyx*

Alyx: *still trying not to punch him*

Wizard: Ooookay… Why is he here?

Yuki: Xyla had an idea.

Xyla: I want Vexel to dye Axel's hair blue, and Marly's green. And then shave Vexen's head. : )

Vexel: Got it. *winks at Alyx again* Later.

Alyx: *rolls eyes*

Vexel: *leaves*

Wizard: What happened with you and Axy anyway?

Alyx: *dark look*

Wizard: Nevermind. 0_0 N-Next is Luxembourg…(My apologies to his author if I totally fail at writing as him)

Luxem: Hello.

Wizard: Hey! What's your dare?

Luxem: My author sent me to be part of a Hetalia reference in your story.

Wizard: Ooookay… This'll be interesting. I think I need to summon my Hetalia OC for this one.

*Brown haired girl in a t-shirt and denim shorts appears*

Girl: Uh… where am I?

Wizard: You're on my show.

Girl: Oh yeah… You told me about how you had a show… huh. Well, I need to get back to what I was doing…

Wizard: No, you need to stay here.

Girl: But-

Wizard: What could possibly be more important?

Girl: I was building another model! ^_^

Wizard: *sighs* You have at least twenty of them all over your house!

Girl: I know… but still…

Wizard: Anyway, this is my Hetalia OC, Utah.

Utah: Hi! : )

Wizard: Now… I need to figure out what will happen Hetalia related. Let's just get on with the show.

Kenjix: Hey! Some person wrote in and wanted there to be a prank phone call that fails!

Wizard: *evil look* Well… as long as something Hetalia related has to happen…

Kenjix: Huh?

Wizard: Oh, nothing… *JTHM style grin*

Kenjix: Ooooookay…

Wizard: Next!

(WARNING! this review has a few Warriors spoilers... hope you don't mind)

*Kyrlin poofs in, and waves crazily at Kib* HAI! Whazzup? *stops and looks at the babies* O3o...

Wizard: Wait, the babies? *turns to see all the babies have returned*

Axel: Al? *looks sadly at Alyx*

Alyx: *glares*

Axel: *sniffs*

Kyrlin: Human babies... look very... cold. And so do irkens. But I guess they're still cute, nonetheless. Hey, can you guys bring in Longtail, and give him some love? I feel bad for him... he loses all his friends, goes blind young-and in a humiliating way-, and then dies for a friend! And also have Silverstream come here, along with Feathertail and Crowfeather! THIS PLACE NEEDS MOAR WARRIORS, AND I AM IN A WARRIORS-ish MOOOD!

Wizard: Go ahead. XD

IvyStar: Oh good. More cats.

Kyrlin: Crowfeather, we all know you really love Feathertail. And Graystripe always loved Silverstream, so let them hang out altogether now X3 all alive forget Nightcloud and Millie for a little bit...

Wizard: Aw! ^_^ Of course! *summons Graystripe*

Graystripe: … Where am I?

Silverstream: Graystripe…

Greystripe: ! Silverstream!

*they nuzzle each other*

Wizard: So cute! ^_^ *sends all Warriors including IvyStar to another room*

Kyrlin: Zim, by the powers grants to me by the author, I hereby give you... THE STICK. *hands him Rock's stick, unbroken*

Zim: er…

Wizard: ! Is that Herr Shtick? *stares at it* Oh… Nope. Nevermind.

Zim: What do I do with this… 'stick'?

Wizard: WAIT HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

Zim: iunno.

Wizard: AND Y U NO BE A BABY?

Zim: *shrugs*

Wizard: Weird… Anyway…

Kyrlin: You must carry this stick all the way to the Lake, where WindClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan live, and throw it into the lake. It must not be harmed in any way, or else Jayfeather AND Rock will find out, which will lead to TWO cats that will haunt your dreams, your every step, and read your thoughts. Even though the world is destroyed, the Lake... eh, was remade. Already. NOW GO! ...and you are no longer a baby, only for the duration of this dare.

Wizard: That explains it…

Zim: … NEVER! I will never do such a… weird task for cats! *throws stick to the ground and crushes it*

Wizard: *facepalms*

*pop*

Zim: Ga? *is a baby again*

Kyrlin: Gaz, you now must switch bodies with either Briarlight or Brightheart, and at least till the end of this chapter. Dib... if you're old enough to understand what happened to your sister... know I'm not doing because I dislike you. I just want to get Gaz to do SOMETHING. She's been rather dull, and untouched lately. Hee, but if she chooses to be Brightheart, then someone here will randomly change into Cloudtail, and someone else into Whitekit (Whitekit-her daughter, if you didn't know, and Cloudtail is her mate. I feel evil...)

Gaz: *sighs* I'll be Brightheart.

*pop*

Gaz: … *paws at the game*

Zim: … What the- AAA! *sees reflection in a puddle*

GIR: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! ^_^ I'M A KITTEH!

Wizard: lolz

Kyrlin: HARR. X3 Darkstripe, you and Red must have a duel, while Purple fights Mapleshade (if you know her, otherwise he fights Breezepelt.)

(I don't remember/know any of those… It's been a while since I read them. Sorry!)

Kyrlin: Hawkfrost for some reason, I'm beginning to like you... however, you are being summoned here to stalk some unlucky person from the shadows. Be your evil, cold, cruel self... cuz it's awesome...

*At the Castle that Never Was…*

Xemnas: *shivers* I feel as though I'm being watched…

Kyrlin: Bluestar... *giggles* Okay, you go and take care of Kenjix... he's sweet, so don't worry too much 3 you can have Snowfur help you out. (Snowfur is her sister, if you didn't know...)

Kenjix: Hi there!

Bluestar: Hello young Twoleg.

Kenjix: I'm Kenjix!

Bluestar: Nice to meet you. I am Bluestar.

Kenjix: You're nice. ^_^ *sits down by her and strokes her fur*

Bluestar: …

Kenjix: Oh, don' you like being pet? … Oh I see… Oh… Okay I'll stop.

Bluestar: ?

Alyx: *sighs* Kenjix can read minds, like me.

Bluestar: Ah…

Kyrlin: Nyeee! Now that this place has a sufficient amount of Warrior cats, I take my leave, and shall return! Farewells for naow! *flies off*

Wizard: lol… Too many of those were ones I don't remember…

Kenjix: *having a deep conversation with Bluestar*

Wizard: … Wow… Hey where is Kib?

Kib: *wakes up* Huh?

Wizard: XD You fell asleep, sorry. You can go back to sleep if you wish.

Kib: Thanks. *rolls over and closes eyes again*

Wizard: Now… It's time for my Hetalia related dare.

Luxem: FINALLY.

Wizard: Okay… Luxem, Utah, I want you to-

Moxie: *A hybrid female with Irken Antennae and a human body as well as silver hair, struts in with an elegant sneer* Hellooooo. You are doomed.

Wizard: 0_0

Luxem: *facepalm*

Utah: lol

Moxie: *smirks* DIB, YOU IGNORANT BUFFOON, I DEMAND YOU WORSHIP YOUR CREATION. BOW TO ME.

Dib: Ga? *looks at her funny* Ga-ga?

Wizard lolz Oooooor not XD *snaps*

Moxie: *disappears*

Wizard: Haha I have the sudden urge to make Gaz sing in German!

Gaz: … *looks up* Does it look like I can sing right now?

Wizard: Aw… *picks her up*

Gaz: *narrows eyes and tries to claw her up*

Wizard: *holds her away* Now now, just sing a little song XD

Gaz: *sighs* Fine.

*Music starts*

Wenn ich aus meinem Fenster schau'

(When I look out my window)

dann ist der Himmel immer grau.

(The sky is always grey)

Ich bin so traurig und so allein.

(I am so sad and so alone)

Warum willst du nicht bei mir sein?

(Why will you not stay near me?)

Ich bin so traurig und so allein.

(I am so sad and so alone)

Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein.

(I don't want to be alone anymore.)

Wenn ich aus meinem Fenster schau'

(When I look out my window)

dann ist der Himmel immer grau

(The sky is always grey)

und ich fang mit dem Regen an zu wein'

(And I start crying with the rain)

Die Dunkelheit umhüllt mein Herz,

(The darkness overtakes my heart)

empfinde nur den kalten Schmerz.

(I only feel the cold pain)

Will nicht noch länger Schaden für dich sein.

(I don't want to be damage to you any longer)

Ich bin so traurig und so allein.

Warum willst du nicht bei mir sein?

Ich bin so traurig und so allein.

Ich will nicht mehr alleine sein.

Küss mich wach.

(Kiss me awake)

*music ends*

Wizard: Yay! *claps*

Gaz: Whatever. *walks away*

Wizard: Anyway, I have an idea X3 TeeHee I was on Youtube and I was looking at the thing that says: "You might like these:" And it had a video someone made of Italy singing the FUN song. XDXD

Kib: *wakes up suddenly* NO. ITALY AND GERMANY ARE NOT GOING TO BE ON THE SHOW.

Wizard: Oh shut up. I wasn't gonna do that.

Kib: Good.

Wizard: Kenjix and you are gonna sing it ^_^

Kib: NO.

Kenjix: Yay!

Kib: I REFUSE.

Wizard: At the beginning of the next episode though.

Kib: … I hate you.

Wizard: lol. Anyway…

Utah: Ahem…

Wizard: Oh yeah… XD I forgot! Luxem, Utah, you need to… *whispers to them*

Utah: XD okay… but who's gonna impersonate him?

Wizard: Emma, do you think you could do it?

Utah: Me? Maybe…

Wizard: And Luxem? Can you get me the number?

Luxem: *nods*

*more whispering*

Wizard: XYLA! YUKI! VEXEL!

*the three pop up*

Xyla: Yes?

Wizard: We need your help too. : )

*even more whispering*

Luxem: Wait… is this just an extravagant plot to glomp him? _

Wizard: Perhaps…

Luxem: -_- *facepalms*

Wizard: lol

Utah: Can we just do it already?

Wizard: Okay fine XD Go!

-one hour later-

Wizard: *into walkie talkie* You guys ready?

Xyla: *in a strange, unknown kitchen, holding a rope* Yup.

Yuki: *with Vexel, putting a tripwire across the strange kitchen's floor* Yup! XD

Utah: *by the phone in Wizard's studio* Yup!

Wizard: Okay! Go!

*Scene change- you see a blonde guy sitting at a desk. The phone rings.*

Man: Hallo?

Utah(through the phone and with an Italian accent): Germany! Help me!

Germany: Vat is it now, Italy?

Utah: I was cooking Pasta, and I slipped, and the sauce went all over the walls! And then the pasta went all over the floor!

Germany: Vat?

Utah: AND my shoes are untied.

Germany: I'll be right there. *hangs up and darts into the kitchen* Italy? Vere are yo- *trips on the wire*

Yuki: Now!

Xyla: *drops the net on Germany*

Germany: VAT ZE HELL?

Xyla: *into walkie talkie* We got him!

*Back at the studio:*

Wizard: Yay! ^_^

Luxem: -_- *sighs* I'm going back home…

Utah: I fooled Germany! ^_^

Germany: *pissed*

Wizard: lol *glomps Germany* I am soooooo happy right now… X3

Germany: …

Kenjix: lol well I think we should go. ^_^ Bye!


End file.
